Memory
by TwistedTale
Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory to the orphaned muggle girl?
1. Prologue

Summery: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Welcome to Memory, my newest story (at least for now) I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it.

Prologue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom sat on his bed, his hair falling into his face; he gave an annoyed sniff and reached up to brush the offending raven locks out of his eyes. He would have to cut it again, he idly thought as it fell into his eyes, but it would be one more hour before he would be able to do it with magic.

He reached into his pocket and gripped the well-polished wood of his wand, power at his fingertips, power that he could finally (legally) use. Just one more hour, one more hour in this _muggle _orphanage, one more hour before he would finally be free. The wardrobe next to his bed shuddered.

Tom took a deep breath he needed to relax. He needed something to do other than strain his ears for the old grandfather clock's chime. He walked over to his trunk, not even glancing over at the other boy who shared his room, and went through his robes, mentally wincing at how frayed and battered they looked and pulled out his greatest accomplishment. His diary. His fingers traced somewhat fondly over the leather cover.

He sat back down on his bed and flipped through the blank pages, it looked so innocent, like any other blank diary in the world. New parchment ready for an eager quill. He gave a dark chuckle.

"Hey quiet down over there!" the other boy snapped, Tom looked up from the diary and glared at him. He was a new arrival, Tom would guess he was around fourteen, and apparently, he hadn't yet heard all of the nasty (true) rumors about what Tom could do to him if he made Tom angry.

"I will be as loud or as silent as I wish." The boys face darkened, a glimmer of what he recognized as violence sparkled in his eyes as he looked Tom over. Tom could see his thoughts as clearly as if he were using legilimency, this weak insignificant muggle wanted to hurt him. He wanted to laugh, as if this muggle could hurt Lord Voldemort.

"I don't like your tone." the boy growled, flexing his muscles. Tom wasn't intimidated. "In fact, I don't like you at all." he stood up and walked with slow, measured, steps until he was towering over the sitting Tom. His eyes drifted to the open diary in Tom's lap. His hand shot out and grabbed the diary.

He looked it over, "What in the hell is this?" he said with a stupid smile on his face.

"My diary." Tom said, keeping a tight control over his emotions, he was angry. How dare this muggle _filth _touch what was his, especially something that was so important. A piece of his soul, of Toms soul, of Lord Voldemort's _soul._

The stupid smile was still on the boys face.

"A _diary,_" he said with a loud laugh, "Only girls use diaries," he looked back at Tom scanning him over. "You some kind of fairy?"

"Give me back my diary." He said trying to keep his teeth from clenching, he had to be patient. Just one more hour before he could take care of this muggle, not even that anymore. How much time had passed? Five minutes? Ten? How much longer did that leave him before he could use his wand? His left hand twitched. He could use wandless magic, but that took energy he didn't want to waste. Besides he could do so much more damage with a wand.

"Hey _fairy _boy, I'm talking to you." Tom turned his attention back to the boy in front of him, he had opened the diary.

"Why haven't you written anything in here fairy? Your little boyfriends not want you writing things about them in here?" Tom's eyes narrowed.

"This is your only warning, put down my diary or suffer the consequences." he hissed. The boy laughed.

"What are you going to do fairy? Cry?" the violent look returned to his eyes, "What if I suddenly decided to destroy your precious blank diary?" he reached out a hand and traced it over the parchment before taking a corner. He looked into Toms eyes, smirking. He pulled the parchment, an almost silent rip was heard, and Tom snapped.

A loud crack echoed through the room and the boy went flying backward into the wall. Tom stood and prowled toward the stunned teenager. Tom reached down and grabbed the diary out of his hands checking it over, eyes darkening in fury at the tiny rip in the last page. He gently set the diary on top of his trunk and turned back to the boy on the ground.

"You have just made the greatest mistake of your life." he held out a hand and the boy levitated, he let out a startled shriek and thrashed around in the air as Tom effortlessly levitated him over to his bed.

"_Incarcerous." _ropes appeared at his fingertips and flew over to the boy binding his wrists and legs to the bed posts. The boys eyes were wide with terror.

"A witch, damn it all a witch." Tom ignored him went back to his diary, he gently pressed his finger to the rip, the parchment grew back together. He looked it over the diary again, grimacing in distaste at the greasy fingerprints that covered the leather.

He turned his attention back to the boy on his bed. What was he to do with him now? He certainly couldn't let him live, no he knew Tom's secret now, he knew about his diary, he had _touched _his diary. He had damaged his diary. He looked down at the diary, now that he thought about it, it was vulnerable. It could be ripped and torn, burned, stabbed. It made Tom flinch to think of all the things that could happen to it. All of things that could happen to his soul.

He looked over at the writhing boy, then looked at his diary. A plan formed and the more he thought about it the more he liked it.

_It will be like killing two birds with one stone._ He turned back to his trunk and gently moved his robes aside to get to his cauldron, all of his potion supplies were there, his dragon hide gloves, his extra potion ingredients, and-

_Here were are._ Tom smiled and pulled out a large silver knife, a gift from one of his Knights. He looked over to the bed, its occupant had stopped thrashing and was now looking at the knife in Tom's hands, wide eyed.

"Hey now what are you going to do with that!" he wailed as Tom moved closer to him, a predators grace in every step.

"I swear to god I'll scream!" Tom tilted his head to the side and gave a chilling little half smile, his deep blue eyes boring into the boys.

"No one would hear you." The attack on his mind was quick and disgustingly easy. Tom looked around the memories with a practiced ease, glancing briefly over the black and white memories of Jason's (how could he not pick up his name in his mind?) childhood before one memory in particular caught his attention, he backed out of his mind enough so that he was aware of what he was doing as he played out the memory with a few….Modifications.

"Do you remember that night in the kitchen when you were five?" he whispered, drawing the memory sharply to the front of Jason's mind, the boy just trembled, "I expect an answer Jason, do you remember?" He nodded still shaking terribly.

"Do you remember taking out your fathers hunting knife Jason?" He gulped and nodded again, his eyes slightly unfocused as he mentally watched the reenactment of his memory. A small boy of five, wide eyed and excited at the new toy he had found. Tom smiled and pressed his silver blade to a faded scar on Jason's hand.

"You cut yourself Jason." He swiftly dragged the magically sharp blade down the palm in time with the boy in the memory, Jason let out a sharp cry of pain as the skin split and warm blood poured out of the fresh wound on his hand. Jason's fingers flexed and automatically closed around the injury.

"But that's not all that happened is it Jason." Jason's hazy eyes flashed in confusion.

"What are you talking-" the boy in the memory raised the hand with the knife in it again as Tom raised his own blade. He traced the dull edge of the blade across his forearm. The cool metal making him shiver.

"You liked the first cut, then you couldn't help but to try it again," Tom quickly twisted his wrist and made another gash down the length of his forearm. Jason screamed, at least he thought he did, Tom had convinced his memory that he had but he uttered no sound. "And again," another gash across the Jason's other palm, "And again." another down the other forearm.

Tom listened intently for the clock down stairs, timing was going to become important soon. With a few more jerks of his knife Jason's shirt was gone. "But you didn't stop there Jason, did you?" Jason s eyes were still foggy and lost in memory, fully believing that this was his true memory as he shook his head.

"You carved something on your chest." Tom whispered as he dragged the knife over Jason's chest as Jason screamed in his head in pain as his memory copied Tom's movements, "You carved Servo Animus Ex Malum." The boy nodded "You wanted to protect your soul didn't you Jason." He said with a smile as he carefully carved the words into the flesh. The grandfather clock started to chime. Toms smile widened. Perfect timing. He reached into his pocket for his wand and for his diary that he had slipped in with it.

He gently lay his diary above Jason's chest and moved his wand over the bloody letters. The clock chiming in the background. Two chimes. Three.

"Answer me Jason, you wanted to protect the soul didn't you?" the boy sobbed and nodded.

"Protect- Soul- My soul-" he stammered out. With a final flick of his wand the bloody letters started to glow and the wounds gushed and poured, the blood moving in a thick stream to the diary dragging over the pages, sinking into the heavy parchment.

"And you will protect your soul, with your life's blood."

"Yes-" Jason murmured as his life slipped away. Four chimes

"Yes- soul- blood safe….protect….soul." he gasped out. He went quietly, his skin turning ghostly white, his lips turning blue his scarlet blood staining the already dirty sheets, and the final thought of protecting his soul filling his thoughts. At least he would think it was his soul. He would guard Tom's soul for all of eternity, not knowing it wasn't his. Five chimes.

Tom wasn't interested in Jason though, he was more intrigued with his diary making sure that not a singe drop of blood was left out of its pages. Six chimes. As soon as there was no blood left Tom took the diary and moved over to his old wardrobe, with a flick of his wand it moved to the side, he pulled out a loose brick and placed the diary inside the hollow space created. He put the brick back and sealed it in place, no one would be able to get to Tom now.

'Yes, Tom is in that diary,' he looked back at Jason's body, 'and I am not Tom, I am Lord Voldemort! Leave Tom and his memory in this accursed place!' The seventh chime echoed through the silent orphanage as Lord Voldemort disappeared.


	2. Moving

Summery: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: I would love to thank my first reviewer for this story slytherin-principessa, thank you, you rock, and my second reviewer SlytherinPrinzessin, you also rock, and rule, all day long. This chapter is for you two. The rest of ya'll don't forget to review, even if its just to say cool story, it would make me happy. Anyway enjoy chapter 1.

Chapter 1 Moving

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inspection!" Ash sighed and set her book aside, she swiftly climbed out of her bed but didn't bother with making it, unlike most of the other orphans. 'Its an orphanage not the army' she thought as the girl closest to her stretched her sheets tightly across her bed. 'Besides they aren't even looking for cleanliness.' she glanced over at the door 'They better not leave me standing here for half an hour like the last time.' But today seemed like her lucky day, her group was the first to be inspected.

The old door opened with a noisy creek and Mr. Cole slunk into the room, his squinty red-rimmed eyes looking over each girl carefully, 'He's such a pervert.' she thought as his gaze lingered over resident beauty queen, Eliza Laurence. She only gave a passing glance at the single man who had come in with Mr. Cole.

Ash could almost fell sorry for the man, usually he was stuck behind a desk in Mr. Cole's office doing everything Mr. Cole didn't want to do, like paperwork or carrying out punishments on inspection days.

"Alright sweetheart, you know the drill. Stand aside." He had settled on Eliza as his first victim he gestured for the man behind him to get the hard work of searching the small corner of the room that was hers, while Mr. Cole searched Eliza herself. The search lasted ten minutes, she could tell that they weren't looking very hard. Ash wasn't surprised, the girls never had anything to find. It was the boys that were the worst offenders, they usually had knives on them, drugs too, not anything too good, but it would give a decent high.

That was why the girls never had anything to hide, if they wanted something they would just snuggle up to one of the boys with a stash. It made Ash sick, it seemed that you had to be a whore and a drug addict to be a proper orphan. Ash sighed and shook her head as a wave of misery took her over. She was one of the only girls who didn't do anything with the boys when given a chance and she had no interest in drugs that made her a bit of an outsider. She just couldn't talk to the other girls, they couldn't understand her and she really couldn't understand them. Her shoulders slumped and she looked over at her discarded book, wishing she could just go back to her reading and escape from this world, if only for a little while.

"Alright Ashley, come here." She looked up at Mr. Cole, it was her turn. She took a step forward and winced as he started to pat her down, leaving no part of her untouched. When he was finished she couldn't help the shivers of repulsion. She always felt like she had been violated after the pat downs. As she had expected, they had found nothing. She had nothing to hide.

There was only one more girl after her and after a brief look around her area they went on their way. As soon as they had left Ash flopped back down onto her bed, clutching her book and curling up. For some reason she always felt drained after an inspection. She lay there for a while before opening her book again she carefully turned back to the page she was reading but couldn't quite get back into the story. She might as well take a nap.

She looked over at the clock on the wall, it was still early, she had time before dinner. She set the book under her bed and curled up under the sheets, the chattering of the other girls lulling her to sleep.

-----

"Ashley….Ash wake up!" Ash groaned and tried to ignore the pestering voice.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled and buried her face into her pillow.

"Sorry Ash but its time to get up." there was a sudden jolt and Ash found herself on the floor, she blinked a few times and wobbled to her feet tripping over the blanket that had tangled itself around her legs falling into someone, a male someone, who caught and held her as she regained her equilibrium. She looked up into the amused face of her best friend.

"Morning sunshine!" he said with a wide smile as Ash pulled away and glared at him.

"Dodger, what's with the wake up call." he shrugged.

"Old king Cole wanted to see you and since you didn't show up at dinner he sent me to get you." Ash swore ("Ash such language!") and looked at the clock, she had slept in, her stomach gave a hungry rumble. She wouldn't be able to eat now that dinner was over, they never served anything after dinner. The only way would be to steal something. She sighed and shook her head, already knowing she wouldn't do it.

She hated to steal, and if she did and was asked about it she would sing like a bird. Ash was a terrible liar. She sighed again and ran a hand through her short mousy brown hair.

"I guess I'll go see what he wants." her stomach gave another hungry growl. Dodger was smiling at her still.

"Hungry Ashy?" she scowled at him. His smile got wider.

"Well I have something to help take the edge off," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large red apple. "I swiped an extra one for you." he stuffed it into her hands. Ash gave a weak smile in his direction, typical Dodger, first he annoys her then he does something sweet.

"Thanks Dodge. I better go see what Mr. Cole wants." she left the room and stepped into the empty hallway, there was a quiet clamoring down the hall to her left, they must have decided to take out the games today. 'That explains the empty room' she idly thought as she went the opposite way munching on her apple as she walked. Only pausing to throw the core out a window.

Mr. Cole's office was as far away from the children he housed as possibility could, he didn't like them, and he didn't like the job. The only reason he was still running the orphanage was because it was his mothers last wish. His office was also next to the haunted room in the boys wing.

Ash couldn't help but to glance at the room as she stood in front of Mr. Cole's office, it looked like any other door in the orphanage, old and worn. Nothing out of the ordinary. But according to the boys in the room across from it every night at seven there was always a muffled screaming.

She turned her attention back to Mr. Coles door and gave a quiet knock, "It better be important!" Mr. Cole shouted, Ash opened the door to the office and stepped in. There was Mr. Cole sitting behind his cluttered desk, glaring at the paper in front of him as if it had committed some capital crime. He looked up at her.

"Well what do you want?" apparently Mr. Cole didn't have a very good memory.

"You asked to see me sir." he blinked then squinted at her, when that didn't seem to work he reached into his pocket and pulled out and put on his grubby glasses. He looked at her again.

"Ashley, yes, yes I did ask for you didn't I, come closer." she took a few steps closer.

"Now we are getting a few new girls in today, twin sisters, parents died in a fire," Ash felt a stab of pity for the sisters, but wondered what they had anything to do with her. "We don't have enough room in the girls dorm for all of you," he gave here a level stare "So I decided to open up the old room next to this one." he waited and Ash realized she was meant to say something.

"You are going to move them into the room right?" Mr. Cole shook his head.

"No I am moving you into the room." Ash froze. The haunted room. He was going to move her into the haunted room, sweet merciful god people had died in that room! How did her expect her to sleep there!

"Sir, please, why do I have to move in there? Why not Eliza or Sara or one of the other girls? You could put the twins in there!" Mr. Cole shook his head.

"I've been told that they wont leave each other, and that one has been showing signs of being suicidal I want the rest of girls watching them, and as for the other girls, I don't like putting them so close to the boys dorms," he chuckled "I know that you don't think I don't know what goes on around here but I do, any other girl would be letting boys into her room in the middle of the night. But not you, I trust you not to do anything, don't look so surprised girl." he snapped as her eyes widened. "Now I expect you to be in your new room by six." he went back to his paper.

Ash wanted to scream, she wanted to throw a fit and break things, she wanted to demand to keep her bed that she had kept since she had arrived. But she didn't, she just mumbled a "Yes sir." and left.

'Coward' she mentally hissed at herself 'Bleeding coward!' her fists were clenched at her sides as she stomped down the hallway back to her room, she grit her teeth and tried to hold back tears as she opened the door to her room. Her former room.

"So what did King Cole want?" she looked over at her bed, Dodger was laying there reading her book. At the first look at her face his smile faded and concern took its place.

"Ash, are you ok." Ash sniffed and nodded.

"Well I don't believe it, what did old Cole do to you?" Ash couldn't help but smile at the protective look he was giving her, he was the older brother she had never had, her only friend in the world. But her smile faded when she thought about her move.

"I have to live in the haunted room." Dodgers eyes widened.

"What! Why! Hellfire, Ash people don't leave that room alive!" he furiously started pacing, her book still in his hands.

"I have to make room for the new girls," she mumbled "I have to move."

" Well if you have to move you are staying with me. I am going to talk to Cole about this you are staying with me and that's that." Ash grabbed his arm as he tried to storm out.

"Ok two things, one you have my book," he gave a sheepish smile and handed it back to her, "And two, you know Mr. Cole would never would allow me to stay in your room with the other guys." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking more stressed than she probably did, for some reason his stress calmed her down.

"I'm not letting you stay in there alone," he finally said, "I'm going with you." she shook her head.

"Mr. Cole-"

"Screw Mr. Cole, you know I could care less about what he has to say, I will tell the guys I'm staying with a girl that will be true enough, they will cover for me." he gave her a swift hug, "I'm not letting you stay in there alone." he whispered. Ash stiffened at the contact but relaxed after a minute.

"Thank you Dodge." she murmured, he smiled at her and pulled away.

"No problem Ashy girl, now lets get you packed. Don't want to keep the ghosts waiting now do we?" she gave a shaky smile back at him, feeling better and worse at the same time. She was happy to have Dodger with her, but if anything happened to him it would be all her fault….

"I'm not doing all of your packing for you, get over here and help!" Ash sighed and started to help Dodger pack her things.

-----

Ash and Dodger stood outside the door of the haunted room. Neither moving. Ash glanced over at Dodger, he was holding on to her small collection things (he had insisted on carrying them) to anyone else he looked calm but she could tell he was just as nervous as she was.

'Stupid boy,' she thought fondly and went toward the door.

"Well ladies first." she said with a strained smile, and put her hand on the knob, she twisted it slowly and opened the door-

-to an absolutely normal room. Ash looked around, the only spectacular thing about it was the amount of dust covering everything, there were a few foot prints but they were old and almost all the way gone. Covered by the sea of dust. Ash took a few steps forward stirring up dust, causing her eyes water.

"Ugh this place needs to be cleaned." Dodger sneezed loudly behind her, "Have I mentioned that I'm allergic to dust?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Your just saying that so you don't have to clean." Ash walked over to the single window in the room and opened it coughing at the shower of dust that had been dislodged. The sunlight entered the room and she finally got a good look of her surroundings. There were three beds, one was close to the door, there were no sheets on it and a few stains that she didn't want to try to identify although he had a guess as to what they were.

'Blood stains' she shivered and looked away from the stains to the large wardrobe that was next to it. It looked battered and scuffed, not important just a regular wardrobe. Unlike the bed by the door the other two beds were made. One was by the stripped bed on the other side of the door the other was by the window. (So basically a square room with a bed in each corner)

"They don't have electricity in this room." Dodger said grumpily after searching for a light switch and not finding one, he went over to the bed by the window and collapsed onto it sending up yet another cloud of dust, making Dodger collapse into a sneezing fit.

"Thib roob sucks." he groaned and sneezed again.

"You don't have to stay Dodger." Ash said, hiding a smile, he nodded.

"Yeb I do," he grabbed the top blanket of the bed and went over to the window, he held the blanket outside and started to shake it out, "It's nob no bad jub needs to be-" he sneezed again "Cleaned out a bit."

Ash nodded, "I'm starting to think that this place is only haunted by dust," she glanced over at the blood stained bed nervously 'Oh get over it Ashley, its just a little blood, the girls mattresses are stained even worse than that.' she thought as she brushed off the dust, she grabbed her sheets and aggressively started to make the bed.

"Its not haunted." She grumbled to herself as she cleaned the wardrobe and put her clothing inside it, that was one nice thing of having a room no one else wanted, she had her own space. She spent the next hour and a half cleaning with Dodger, (who had to take frequent bathroom breaks to get away from the dust) and before she knew it the job of cleaning was done.

"Do you think we should get some candles?"

Ash nodded, it was getting dark and she wanted to finish up her book before she went to bed. She needed the light.

"I'll go get some candles and a lighter from old king Cole, god knows he has confiscated enough lighters."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to ask him for candles." He quirked an eye brow.

"Who said I was going to ask him for anything?" before she could call him back he was gone. Ash sighed and grabbed her book and went over to Dodgers bed, she could still read the print from the little bit of sunlight coming in from the still open window, she settled in and started to read, relaxing for the first time all day.

-----

She was sitting on the bed now, was that a book she was holding? Yes she was reading a book, but not _the _book, it was safe in the wall. He had kept it safe just like he said he would, he would keep the book safe even if it meant getting rid of the girl. He had no trouble with making people leave.

He didn't want to make her go though, she had pretty eyes. Reminded him of someone. He was tired now from watching her, he would leave her alone as long as she left _the _book alone.

He disappeared and went back to sleep.

-----


	3. A Diary?

**Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory? **

**An: I would like to thank bohemian-rhapsodi for my third review. I'm glad you think the story is doing well so far, and as for updating I will try **to every three or four days unless something gets in my way. Another thank you for my repeat reviewer slytherin-principessa I'm happy I could make you happy. I strongly encourage reviews. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy.

Chapter 2 A Diary?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And Dodger said let there be light." Dodger struck a match and lit the first candle.

Ash smiled as the candle flickered to life, bathing a small part of the room in a warm glow. He set it on her newly acquired bedside table 'Do I even want to know where he got this?' she thought as Dodger lit a few more candles and set them into a few old candle holders he had picked up somewhere. He continued to light candles and place them around the room until he was satisfied.

The candles were different sizes, shapes, and scents. Much to both their displeasure, the combined scent of the candles was getting to be overwhelming.

"I don't know about you but I for one am tired of scented candles." Ash nodded her agreement and they opened the window to try to get rid of the heavy sent of the perfumed candles. Ash moved back to her bed and Dodger sprawled out on his, sighing and hugging his pillow.

"Pillow, I thought we would never meet again." he said with a happy groan.

"Keep it PG you two." Dodger laughed. He lay back down onto the bed and stretched out. Ash went back to her book, it was just getting to the good part the hero was at the crucial part of the book, one decision would make or break his future-

"Ash I'm bored." she looked over the top of her book at him, still sprawled out on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling.

"I already told you that you don't have to stay." he looked up at her.

"And I already told you I do, now give me something to do." Ash sighed and looked around the dim room until her eyes fell on the cleaning supplies in the empty corner of the room.

"Clean behind that old wardrobe." his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"You want me to _clean_. I already cleaned!"

"Hey you were the one who asked for something to do." Dodger grumbled something to himself as he went over to the cleaning supplies, which consisted of a small bucket of slightly soapy water and a washrag, and dragged them across the floor to the wardrobe. She went back to her book ignoring his annoyed mutterings.

In Ash's book the hero was in the clutches of the villains minion, he had to escape somehow. He had a knife in his pocket to cut the ropes he was bound with, he had to get to then while the minion wasn't looking. He reached for it-

"Hey Ash, check this out." Ash gave a frustrated groan and looked over at Dodger, he was looking at the clean spot on the grimy wall he had just cleaned.

"What is it Dodger?" she said, more than a trifle annoyed at the interruption. He waved her over, Ash sighed and put her book aside, again, and went to Dodgers side.

"So what did you find, a spider web, a dust bunny?" she looked at the wall, there was nothing peculiar about it at all, it was just a plain stone wall.

"Dodge I'm not seeing anything special about this wall." he turned and smiled at her.

"To the untrained eye perhaps," he reached out and gently touched the brick, it wobbled, "This brick is loose, and I'm guessing that there is something behind it." Ash snorted.

"Do you know how old this building is? I'm not surprised that it has a loose brick."

Dodger smirked at her. "How about a little wager?"

Ash looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of wager?"

"If I'm right, you owe me one favor, and vice versa." Ash shrugged, what did she really have to loose? Dodger wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do if she lost, and it was nice to have someone like Dodger owe her a favor.

"Deal." Dodger turned his attention back to the wall.

"It looks like someone tried to seal this brick back in place, did a real shoddy job of it if you ask me, I think it may have been the hidey-hole one of the orphans who lived in here before." he gently tapped the brick again, pulling at it gently, loosening it as carefully as he could.

"Dodger I'm telling you its just a loose-" the brick came loose and a small space was revealed. Dodger gave a triumphant grin, he went over to her table and picked up the candle. He gently lowered himself back next to Ash and held the candle close to the hole. He squinted into the newly illuminated space and smiled again, he reached into the hole and picked something up.

"Hallo, hallo what do we have here." he shoved the candle into the stunned Ash's hands and reached into the space. He pulled out a book. It was a small black book. He grinned at Ash.

"I believe that you owe me one favor." Ash rolled her eyes.

"Fine I owe you one, now what do you have?" Dodger turned the book this way and that looking it over.

"There is a name in the corner on the back, it says," he pulled Ash's hand, along with the candle, closer to the book, "Tom M Riddle. I think that this is his little black book if you know what I mean" Ash slapped his arm.

"Don't be such a pervert," she looked at the book, "It seems more like a diary to me. Open it." Dodger nodded and opened the cover, it was blank, he turned the page, blank again, he flipped through the book but there was nothing but blank pages.

"Well whoever this Tom guy was, he didn't have much to say." Ash frowned.

"But why would he go thought the trouble of hiding it if there is nothing in it?" Dodger shrugged.

"People do crazy things sometimes," he sighed at her stubborn look "I don't think that this thing is anything special, but if you want to look at it take it." Ash gave the candle back to Dodger, took the book out of his hands, and looked it over herself.

The cover was leather, she loved leather, she ran her fingers over it for a minute. Enjoying the texture of the book. She saw Tom's name in gold letters on the lower left-hand side of the back cover.

She opened the book and examined the pages, they were old and yellowing slightly at the edges. She gently touched the paper and was surprised to find it had a different texture than normal paper, she rubbed the paper between her fingers. It even felt a little different, it was heaver too.

'Is this some kind of parchment?' she thought as she turned the pages of the blank diary, 'I thought people stopped using parchment in the eighteen hundreds.' now Ash was really curious. She shut the book and looked up at Dodger.

"I can keep this right?" he shrugged.

"I don't care, what do I want with a blank diary anyway?" Ash smiled and stood up, but quickly winced as she felt her blood rush back down to her feet. She should remember not to crouch down for so long.

"Thanks Dodge, now get back to cleaning that wall." he grimaced and looked back down at the bucket of water and washrag.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now get to work." he grumbled something that sounded rude and went back to cleaning the wall after replacing the brick. Ash went back to her bed falling back against the headboard, she looked at the diary again. Gently going through the parchment pages.

'There is a reason Tom hid his diary,' she frowned as she looked through the blank pages again 'But what is it?' Ash first thought about invisible ink but it didn't seem very likely, who would write a diary in invisible ink? Especially an orphan boy. What would a orphan have to hide?

She looked over at Dodger for a second shaking her head in amusement 'If he was like Dodger than he would have a lot to hide.' she let her fingers trace over the cover for a minute.

Ash jumped at the sound of the old clock downstairs chiming, it was eleven. She had been up longer than she had expected, if she wanted to get up tomorrow for classes than she would have to get to bed. She grabbed her windup alarm clock from her bedside table and set it.

"Dodger you can stop now, its time for bed."

"Thank god!" Dodger shouted as he rushed to his bed, blowing candles out on his way there. He turned to her and smiled. "Night Ash." with that he collapsed onto his mattress and started to let out loud snoring noises. Ash chuckled.

She leaned over to the candle at her bedside table and gently blew it out, submerging the room into darkness. Ash felt for Tom's diary and slipped it under her pillow, she would solve its mysteries in the morning.

-----

The book was gone! He looked furiously around for it finally finding it under the girls pillow. It was safe! He sighed in relief. He looked at the sleeping girl, she had taken it, he should have wanted to get rid of her.

But…. He floated around her, looking at her sleeping form. She was pretty, and her eyes reminded him of a forgotten family member. She wasn't hurting the book, she just had it in her care. She wouldn't let anything happen to his soul…. But he would watch her just to be sure. He sighed and disappeared.

-----


	4. Invisible Ink

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: As always I would like to thank my reviewers, first to my first reviewer of the chapter slytherin-principessa: It is much, much, to soon for any kind of fluff. I don't believe that love happens between two people instantly. It takes time for things like that to develop.

To my second reviewer of the chapter Sachita: I'm glad that I have intrigued you. I hope you like where I take the story, it has a few interesting twists if I do say so myself. Thank you for reviewing it makes me happy.

Chapter 3 Dear Diary

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm blared waking Ash instantly, with an annoyed groan she slapped the clock to the ground where it continued to buzz and ring. She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and fell to the floor, dragging her blankets and pillow with her. Ash grabbed the clock buried in her blankets and held it up, glaring at it.

It continued to ring.

"I really hate you." she mumbled to the clock as she turned it off and set it back on top of the table. She sat there for a minute, yawning and stretching while trying to fully wake up. The sun was just rising but she had enough light to see by as she went through her wardrobe to pick out her outfit for the day.

She glanced over at Dodgers sleeping form (who hadn't woke up once) before quickly getting dressed in her shabby clothing. She ran a hand through her hair to straighten it out before going over to her bed to make it.

There was a loud groan from Dodger's bed "Good God, what time is it?" Ash ignored him and half heartedly straightened her sheets, she hated making her bed, but she hated seeing the blood stains on the mattress even more.

"It is almost seven." Dodger groaned and she heard him fall back into bed.

"I don't have work for another hour, good night." Ash rolled her eyes and picked up her pillow, fully intending to toss it at him when the diary caught her attention. It had fallen with the pillow to the ground. She picked it up and quickly checked it over for damage to her relief it seemed fine.

'I shouldn't keep it under my pillow' she thought as she set it back on the bed. 'I don't want to ruin it,' she grabbed her plain brown bag and started to stuff everything she would need for the day inside, including the diary. She would find out if that diary was hiding something one way or another.

"Up Dodge, its seven-thirty your going to be late unless you start getting dressed now." Dodger grunted but got up.

"I thought you didn't like me working." Ash shrugged.

"I don't." she didn't say anything else and neither did he. Every time they would broach the subject they would almost always end up fighting. She wished he would go back to school, he had dropped out before he could graduate to start work on one of the local docks. His reasoning was that when he was kicked out of the orphanage he didn't want to be out in the world with nothing.

He only had one more year before he would have to leave. While she had three. They would have to separate.

Ash furiously shook her head, she shouldn't think about things like that she should focus on something else…The Diary! She should put her attention on that. With a satisfied nod she slung her bag over her shoulder and left the room.

"Wait up Ash!" Dodger ran to her side struggling with buttoning his shirt and watching where he was going at the same time.

"You don't have to walk me to class Dodge. I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself." he snorted.

"I highly doubt that," she was about to protest but he cut her off "Still have that book?" Ash nodded.

"What are you planning on doing with it?" she gave him a suspicious look.

"Why?" he shrugged.

"I'm curious." Ash rolled her eyes.

"I plan on finding out on what is so special about this diary." he chuckled.

"Let me guess you are going to do everything but write in that thing. it's a diary Ash, a blank diary, you are supposed to write in it. Tom didn't put anything inside it. Let it go." Ash gave him a stubborn glare. But he didn't seem to notice as he reached into his pockets to check for the heavy gloves he used at his job.

They walked through the hallways of the orphanage, passing groups of sleepy people all going the same way. The dinning hall. The smell of cooking food reached Ash's nose and her stomach growled. She moved a bit faster and burst into the hall. She went over to the steaming plates of food all lined up in front of three long tables where the orphan's sat. She made her usual toast, bacon and egg sandwich then left the room as quickly as she had entered it. Dodger still keeping up with her.

"I don't know how you can only function on toast Dodge." She said as he ate the two slices of toast that he always grabbed in the mornings. He just shrugged. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before they came to the split path. One path led to the school the other to town.

"Well… see you later." Dodger mumbled and walked off.

"Bye Dodge, see you tonight." he waved to show that he had heard and continued on. She relaxed slightly at the acknowledgement, she hated it when he wouldn't confirm that he was coming back, sometimes when he left he wouldn't return to the orphanage for days and Ash would worry until he came back.

'He has to come back' she thought with a worried frown 'He said he wouldn't leave me in that room alone.' only slightly reassured she walked to her school.

-----

"Now if everyone will pull out their homework from yesterday and hand it up we can get things started." Ash looked in her bag, pushing through loose paper and books to try and find her homework. She found it with a grimace, it had peanut butter stains in one corner and it was hopelessly crinkled. But the worst part of it was that it wasn't even completed.

"Ms. Clarenceux, your work please." she blushed as she handed the dirty and torn uncompleted paper to Mr. Burns, he looked it over quickly and gave a quiet disapproving clucking noise that made the others in her class giggle and look back at her. Ash wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Ashley you know the rules, I don't take half completed work," he handed the paper back to her, a slightly pitying expression crossing his face "You may be one of my best students Ash, but even that doesn't exempt you from the rules." the students around her tittered again as Mr. Burns walked to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

Ash turned her burning face down to her notebook, she had completely forgotten about the homework assignment. She had been to worried about her room change to even think about homework! But that was just an excuse and she knew how Mr. Burns took excuses.

"Excuses and regrets fill no ones pocket." she mumbled to herself, repeating what her teacher always told anyone with an excuse. The boy sitting next to her shushed her quietly and her red face returned with a vengeance. She looked up at Mr. Burns and realized that he had started the lesson, she reached into her bag for a pen and rapidly started to take notes. Her mind started wandering as she copied notes off of the chalkboard, first to trivial things like the lunch menu and weather, then she started to think about the diary.

How would she make this diary reveal its secrets to her? She wasn't an expert about how to make letters written in invisible ink appear, she didn't know how to do anything that would make the diary show her anything it was hiding…. If it was hiding anything at all.

The bell rang and the class gave a joint sigh of relief, quickly packing their things and leaving. Ash was about to follow when a thought struck her. Mr. Burns used to restore old documents for a living, he might know something about the diary!

She walked up to his desk, he was at his computer putting in the grades from the last assignment. He looked up when he noticed her.

"Yes Ashley did you want something?" she nodded.

"Is it about homework, that should be your number one priority." she blushed and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry about my last assignment sir, I had to change rooms yesterday and I completely forgot about it. That's no excuse though sir," he smiled and nodded "But in my new room I found something hidden in the wall, an old diary." she reached into her bag and pulled it out.

"I think its written in invisible ink or something, it looks blank but why would he hide it if its was blank!" Mr. Burns smiled.

"He?"

"His name is in the back, Tom M. Riddle."

"I see, but what do you want me to do with this diary?" she gave him a hopeful smile.

"I was hoping that you would know a way to make invisible ink show up."

"Well as a matter of fact I do, give me the diary." She handed it over to him then watched in horror as he pulled out a lighter and held it near one of the pages.

"What are you doing!"

"Calm down Ashley, if its invisible ink it will show up if its heated." they waited for a few minutes but no words appeared, Mr. Burns sighed and turned off the lighter.

"Well there you have it, nothing has been written in this diary. At least nothing in invisible ink, I don't know what to tell you. Its an interesting little book, I haven't seen parchment this fine in a long time, but its nothing more than a blank diary." he handed it back to her, he gave her a soft smile.

"At least you will have something interesting to write in eh?" she gave him a weak smile and started to leave the room.

"Oh and don't forget your homework Monday!" he called after her as she left his room and the school building to start the long walk back to the orphanage. Grateful that Mr. Burns' class was her last that day. She held the diary close to her and didn't bother to think about it until she was safe in her room again.

Ash collapsed onto her bed, sighed, and gently looked over the diary for the thousandth time, disappointment filling her. She had really thought that there was something special about this book. But it was just a diary. She gently stroked the cover of the book, the nagging feeling that she was missing something plaguing her mind. There just had to be more to this thing!

She looked at the smooth parchment pages, blank and empty. Dodgers words from that morning nagged at her, _"You are going to do everything to that book but write in it." _she looked to the page then to her bag.

'Should I do it?' she reached into her bag and felt around for her black ink pen, finding it much more quickly than she had all day. She hit the top of the pen, it clicked, the point was out. She held it over the parchment hesitating for a moment before starting to write.

_My name is Ashley A. Clarenceux._

She wrote the words down quickly, then paused. What else could she really say? She had never written in a diary before, she looked over her sentence again with a sigh. This was stupid-

The words started to sink into the page Ash gaped as they disappeared. Her jaw felt like it was wide enough to touch the floor when even more words started to appear on the page. In a very neat, precise, almost masculine script.

_**Hello Ashley my name is Tom Riddle.**_


	5. A Memory Named Tom

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: As always I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing!

Sachita: Yes it was a bit creepy, and forgetting homework isn't a very nice feeling at all. I know.

slytherin-principessa: Well I'm glad you are reading! And I will always enjoy writing.

MissChristinaBlack: See I updated quickly just for you *wink*

B.E.N.: I'm more eager to see where the story takes _me. _It started as my idea but the story has a life of its own, the characters will do as they please with or without my say so. *Shakes head* they are like disobedient children at times! Anyway thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy reading.

Chapter 4 A Memory Named Tom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hello Ashley my name is Tom Riddle.**_

She continued to stare at the words until they disappeared, leaving the page blank again.

'What in the hell just happened?' she reached out and gently touched the parchment where the words were. It was dry, no sign of ink at all. She turned the page as gently as she could, the next page was blank. So was the next one and the next one-

"How can they all be blank?" she murmured as she got to the end. She turned back to the cover and looked at that first blank page, it looked as if it hadn't even been written on. Not by anyone, not her and not by Tom….

She reached up and rubbed her temples, that last thought was completely insane! A diary didn't have a name and it couldn't write back!

'But this one did.' she thought darkly and glared at the book 'I know what I saw, I'm not crazy.' she traced over the page again with a finger. She would have to write inside the diary again to be sure though. She picked up her pen and held it over the paper hesitantly. Did she really want to do this? What if the diary did write back?

"Only one way to find out." she pressed the pens tip to the paper.

_Tom? _She waited. Nothing happened. She let out the breath she had been holding, so she had been seeing things after all. She was about to shut the diary when her words sunk into the parchment and the masculine script reappeared.

_**Yes Ashley? **_her heart started to pound faster, and her hand started to shake. This was real the evidence was there right before her eyes! His words faded away and she figured that she should write something back.

_You are real right? _

_**Not in the sense that you are. **_Ash frowned.

_What do you mean?_

_**You are a human being a, walking, talking breathing creature. I am not.**_

_What are you then? _He was sounding more and more like a ghost. Ash did _not _like ghosts.

_**I am a memory. **_She gave a small sigh of relief, not a ghost.

_How did you get into the diary then?_

_**When I was sixteen I put an imprint of myself into my diary.**_

_How? _there was a longer pause.

_**Magic of course.**_

That sent her mind spinning. Magic? Real? Tentatively she wrote back.

_Magic?_ The pause was so long this time that she thought for sure he wasn't going to write back she was about to shut the book when more words appeared.

_**You aren't a witch are you?**_ he cheeks turned red, how dare he call her a witch! She hadn't been anything but polite to him! More words appeared after his last sentence.

_**A witch is a magical girl or woman, forgive me if I offended. **_she relaxed slightly.

_No offence taken._

_**So, you are not a witch then…How did you come by my diary?**_

Ash sighed and started to write.

-----

He looked over her shoulder, fear entering his still heart. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be! He floated around her and the book, that book that had held his soul. _No _not his, Tom's he had been guarding _Tom's _soul. Memories flashed through his mind, tumbling into one another, tormenting him.

It couldn't be true! IT COULDN'T BE TRUE! He let out a loud wail and went back into the one place he had always felt safe. The wall. The wall he had spent all of his afterlife inside. He passed through the wardrobe making it shudder before going into a fitful slumber, groaning and moaning his sorrow from the safety of the stone.

-----

Ash jumped when the wardrobe suddenly started to shake, what had caused that? There was a quiet rumble followed by a loud creaking. Then silence. She kept her eye on the wardrobe for a minute and when nothing else happened she went back to the diary.

_Sorry about that, I thought I saw the wardrobe move._

_**Its fine, now you just found my diary inside the wall? **_Ash nodded at first but then realized that Tom wouldn't have been able to see it.

_Yes _she wrote. Tom paused, Ash didn't pester him. She could respect the fact that he needed to think, he had been told that he had been hidden in an old wall for the past fifty or so years, that would put a lot on anyone's mind.

'But what kind of a memory can think? Can a memory even think in the first place?' she wondered as Tom's reply appeared.

_**I see… Well if I had to guess I would say that I put the diary in the wall myself.**_

_You?_

_**My real self, the one who made this diary. Me.**_

_I see. _Ash wrote, still slightly confused. _But why would anyone want to leave their memory in a place like this?_

_**I don't know… perhaps I had no other choice. **_He didn't say anything else after that and Ash felt a bit awkward just sitting there like that. She needed a topic, any topic!

_So, magic is real eh? _

'Oh that sounded smart.' she thought with a groan.

_**Yes it is. **_time stretched onwards and she started to feel ill at ease again.

_Are magical creatures real, dragons, unicorns and the like?_

_**They are, although they are a bit different than muggle literature describes. **_she frowned in confusion at the unfamiliar word.

_Muggle?_

_**A non-magical person like yourself.**_

_Oh… What do they look like? Dragons I mean._

_**Dragons? Not the unicorns? **_Ash gave a shy smile.

_I have always liked the villain of the story better than the hero. They just always seem to be having more fun you know? I mean they get to do what they want and not care about what other people think about them, and besides they are usually much smarter than anyone gives them credit for. I just wish they would win more often._

_**Indeed. **_She had in distinct impression that he was laughing at her. Her cheeks turned red again_._

_You thinks that's stupid don't you?_

_**Not at all. I happen to agree with you.**_ Ash smiled and relaxed, 'Finally! Someone who agrees with me!'

_Well its nice to see that I'm not the only one who thinks like that, now about those dra-_

The door to the room burst open and Dodger stumbled in. He turned to Ash and gave a tired smile.

"Hey Ash," he looked at the diary in her lap, "Still trying to figure out that diary?" Ash quickly shut the diary and shoved it under her bed. She would apologize to Tom later for cutting off like that, she just hoped he could forgive her. Ash turned her attention to Dodger she gave him a slightly shaky smile as he fell back onto his bed.

"Well I was, your home early." he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Ash its almost seven, if anything I'm _late._" she blinked in surprise and looked over at her alarm clock, it was six forty-five. She must have lost track of time talking to Tom. A lot of time. He cocked his head to the side and examined her.

"You must have been pretty out of it. You feeling ok?" she nodded, but he didn't seem to believe her he walked closer and put his arm around her.

"You sure?" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure, I just got distracted." she prayed he didn't ask how she had gotten distracted.

"Reading again," he said with a teasing grin "Mooning over a new villain?" she let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

"As a matter of fact I was reading new book before I took out the diary, I don't moonover villains by the way. I just admire their style," a foul smell suddenly reached her nose, "Ugg what is that smell!"

Dodger gave a sheepish smile and moved away from her, "That would be me, I kind of fell into a pile of old fish." Ash couldn't help but laugh at him, he have a half hearted scowl in her direction.

"Its not that funny." he mumbled as she continued to snicker.

"Yes it is, I hope you know James and Todd will never let you stay in their room smelling like that." he sighed.

"I know, I already ran into Todd, he told me I forget staying with them," he rolled his eyes "Its not like I am going to stay this way all night! I can take a shower!"

"The showers are closed at seven, that's the rule" she reminded him "You only have three minutes now. The door will be locked." he snorted.

"You should know that rules mean very little to me Ash, and there isn't a lock alive that can stand up to me."

"Locks aren't alive Dodger." his eyes narrowed.

"Touché," he went over to the door. "I am going to go take that shower now, and since I don't have a place to stay tonight I guess I'm crashing here again," before she could say anything, he was gone.

She gave an exasperated sigh and went over to shut the door. Glaring at the gaping boys who lived across from her. She slammed the door and went back to her bed, thinking about Dodger.

'Stupid boy, he doesn't have to ask to be welcome with me.' she reached under her bed and groped around for Tom's diary. She grabbed something that felt vaguely like a book and pulled it out. It was the novel she was reading. She smiled fondly at the faded cover and opened it to where she had left off. The Hero was walking right into the evil dark masters trap and he didn't even know.

Sometimes people could be so stupid. She set the book on her bedside table and reached back down for Tom's diary. She had an apology to make, and questions to ask, she opened it and started to write.

-----


	6. Living in the Past

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: I would like to thank all of my readers! And a special thank you to my reviewers.

B.E.N.: I hope I updated this soon enough for you!

Connect: Nice to meet you Ashley! And I'm glad you think this is great. As long as I have one person reading my story I will always update. So keep reading!

Sachita: Ash has absolutely no idea what she is getting herself into with Tom, but she will find out- Eventually. Jason likes Ash, he wouldn't do anything to her, right now though he is wallowing in self pity in the wall. He wont show up again until next chapter.

Chapter 5 Living in the Past

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash shut the diary and casually set it into her bag, the action so practiced that it had become automatic. Two weeks, two wonderful weeks of getting to know Tom and of the magical world around her that she had no idea about. She was suddenly questioning things she had taken as fact, like the creatures that stole carrots from the tiny garden in the back, they were gnomes not rabbits, and the owls flying around in daylight, they were delivering letters!

There was so much she had been learning from Tom, and he seemed eager to teach her. He told her everything she wanted to know, even about the schools for magical children. She loved his stories about the school he had went to, Hogwarts. She loved his tales about the Forbidden Forest and squid in the lake, the dungeons and the towers. He went into so much detail she could see it all very vividly in her mind's eyes.

_I just wish I could see it for my own eyes. It sounds beautiful. _She had written.

_**It is beautiful, and one of the most wonderful places in the world to live.**_ Ash's heart burned in jealously.

_I wish I could see it. _she said again.

_**Perhaps one day you can….**_

_What do you mean Tom?_

_**Nothing, nothing at all.**_

Tom was always doing that, giving vague half answers leaving her burning with curiosity. What did he mean she could see Hogwarts one day, she was _muggle, _and muggles didn't go to Hogwarts_._ Some days Ash wished she had never found Tom and learned about the magical world in the first place, just so she wouldn't have to know the pain of not being a part of it.

But those days were rare, Tom took her attention away from dark thoughts. He made her happy. He was the first boy who listened to what she had to say, who really understood her. He was patient and kind, he was always ready with helpful advice. He was the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

There was a knock on her door. It was probably Dodger, who else would visit the girl in the haunted room?

"Come in Dodge." he poked his head in and smiled at her.

"You busy today Ash?" she shook her head.

"No I'm free why?"

"Well they opened a new ice cream place in town and I thought I might try it out. Want to come?" His hopeful smile made her feel guilty, she hadn't spent as much time with him as she used to, she had been busy talking to Tom. 'I'll make up for that right now.' she thought.

"I'll go, meet me down by the front in five minutes I have to get dressed." his smile widened and he nodded, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. Ash went over to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her better outfits, one that actually fit her. She always liked to look nice when she went into town. She ran a hand through her short hair trying to smooth it down, when she was satisfied she grabbed her bag and left the room rushing down the main mall to meet Dodger.

She opened the front doors and looked around, quickly spotting Dodger leaning against the building a little ways away, he was frowning, she wondered what he was thinking about that would make him frown like that. She walked toward him he turned in her direction and smiled when he spotted her.

"Ready to go?" Ash nodded and away they went.

They chatted as they walked, talking about whatever came to mind and catching each other up on what they had been up to.

'I've missed this.' Ash thought as Dodger went into a wild story about what he and his roommates had done that day. Something about trying to crossbreed a mouse and a toad.

"-Well it didn't go very well. They wouldn't even go near each other." he finished and Ash couldn't help but laugh at the depressed expression on his face.

"Yea, yea laugh it up Ashy-girl. But you wont be laughing when we actually get little toad mice running-er-hopping around." Ash tried to keep a straight face, she really did, but she kept getting the image of thousands of mice with toad legs bouncing around the orphanage.

"Dodge, you know that it will never happen right?" he shook his head stubbornly.

"No no it will work, I will prove it to you too, I will bring Louise and Fredric over tonight."

"Louise and Fredric?" he gave a sheepish smile.

"The mouse and the toad, we named them."

Ash started to laugh again, not noticing Dodger gently smiling back at her. He quickly morphed the smile into an annoyed frown when she looked at him.

"Alright you've had your laugh, now Ashy-girl what have you been up to?" Ash hesitated, she couldn't really tell him about Tom. Could she? She never kept secret from Dodger until now, but why was Tom a secret in the first place? She looked back at Dodger, waiting patently for her answer. She didn't want to tell him about magic. She wanted to keep it to herself.

"I've made a new friend," she said finally, she couldn't tell him the truth, but perhaps a half truth would work, it didn't stop the guilty pang that entered her heart "In a…chat room on the libraries website. We like the same books." It was sort of the truth, what Tom and she did was like instant messaging.

Dodger cocked his head to the side, "Oh, well what's her name? Anyone I know?" Ash shook her head.

"_His _name is Tom, and no you don't know him." Dodger frowned.

"Your talking to some strange boy?" Ash sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No I'm instant messaging a friend," Dodger was still frowning "Look Dodge we only talk about books and stuff, don't worry about it, he seems nice."

"Nice my ass." Dodger grumbled. Ash glared at him.

"Look I don't care if you believe me or not, I'm going to talk to him and besides its not like I'm going to meet him in person." he still looked unsure. Ash sighed.

"Look I promise if he turns out to be a creep I'll tell you where to find him. Deal?" he gave a violent smile that made Ash nervous and nodded.

"Fine, now how about that ice cream?" Ash relaxed slightly and nodded. Not quite forgetting that violent look he had just a minute ago.

-----

"I'm telling you it wont work Dodge," she said, idly licking at her mint chocolate chip ice-cream cone as she watched the mouse and the toad in the cage, "Amphibians and mammals can't crossbreed."

"Says who!"

"Me, books, science, the fact that toads have no external reproductive organs." Dodger gave an indignant sniff and sat on his bed in her room, glaring at the melting chunky monkey ice-cream in his hand.

"It could still work." he grumbled as he stuffed the thing in his mouth all at once.

"Not in this lifetime." Ash said with a smile and went back to Tom's diary, careful to keep ice-cream from dripping onto the pages.

_Hello Tom_

_**Hello Ashley, how was your day?**_

_It was ok, I went down to this new ice-cream place with Dodger and we talked a lot._

_**I see. So you went on a date. **_Ash almost dropped her cone. She stared blankly at the page for a moment. A date? With Dodger? She looked over at the boy in question, still looking sullenly at the Louise and Fredric, he had longish, messy, blonde hair and glowing gray-silver eyes that most girls would swoon over. He had a good build from his job at the docks and he was pretty tall. She guessed he was good looking, it seemed strange to think of him as a _dateable _creature, or anything other than her surrogate brother and close friend.

_Dodger is like my brother, it wasn't a date._

_**Does he know that Ashley? **_Ash scowled.

_Yes he knows! We do stuff like that all the time! _

_**Relax Ashley, there is no need to get so defensive. **_Ash sighed, instantly feeling guilty.

_Sorry Tom._

_**Its alright Ashley. So are you saying that you don't have a- **_there was a pause _**Significant other?**_

_Like a boyfriend?_

_**Yes. **_Ash frowned, where was this coming from?

_No, why do you ask?_

_**I am curious, you are the first person I have spoken to in a while. My only link to the outside world, you fascinate me I suppose. **_Ash blushed.

_You're much more interesting than me Tom._

_**I doubt that, I'm a book, words. I suspect that you will get bored of me.**_

_No Tom, I would never get bored of talking to you! You're my friend, even through the boring times._

_**You say that now. **_Ash grunted in frustration, making Dodger look over at her for a moment, she gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to the diary.

_I will always say that Tom._

_**You may believe that now, but eventually you will tire of the memory of Tom Riddle. How I wish to be more than a forgotten memory!**_

Ash felt a spike of pity as she looked at his words.

_**You don't know how hard it is to be trapped in your own memories, living the same things over and over again with no change, reading the same books having the same conversations… If I could describe hell this would be it.**_

Her heart throbbed, she wished she could hug him, tell him everything would be alright. But she couldn't, he was paper and ink.

_I wish I could help you. _she wrote _I really do._

…_**.There may be a way. **_

_A way?_

_**To get me out of this book, to give me flesh again. **_Ash's eyes widened.

_How?_

_**You, and a bit of magic.**_

_Tom I cant do magic and I don't know how useful I can be._

_**You don't need to be magical to help me at this point- at least I don't think so, we can try it if your willing.**_

_I am_ Ash said with an excited smile _What do I have to do?_

_**I hate to ask this of you, but I need a few drops of your blood.**_

Ash froze. _My blood?_

_**Just a few drops, I need to make a connection to you.**_

_For what?_

_**I need an energy source to be able to function, you will be the energy until we find a substitute.**_

_Why would you need someone else?_

_**I need magic to live Ash, your energy will help me to regain a physical body, but I need someone with a magical core to fully become a wizard again. **_

_Oh…. It wont hurt will it?_

_**No, you will just be a bit tired at first. **_Ash thought it over, she wanted to help Tom, she really did but something held her back.

'But Tom wouldn't do anything to hurt me, he just needs a bit of blood and energy right?' she pressed the pen to the paper.

_Ok, I trust you._

_**Thank you Ashley. Please place a few drops of blood on this page, I will do the rest. **_

Ash looked over at Dodger, he was still staring at the Toad and Mouse who were still steadfastly ignoring each other. He wouldn't stop her.

She looked around for something to poke herself with, all she needed was a pin of some sort. She opened the drawer on her bedside table and riffled through it, her hand passing over a few things she thought might work but weren't sharp enough to draw blood. She was about to give up when she found her sewing kit.

There was a bit of thread left and a large silver needle. Perfect! She had pricked her finger on that thing enough times to know that it would work. She took it out and after a moment of hesitation shoved it into her thumb. She let out a quiet hiss of pain as the blood welled up. She was tempted suck at the wound to stop the throbbing. She held her bloody thumb over the diary and squeezed it gently to make it well up faster.

A single drop fell on to the page, then another. They sank into the parchment. Nothing happened for a moment, then a wave of exhaustion hit her. She fell back onto her pillow, feeling very light-headed and weak.

What was happening? She felt the energy fade from her body as she struggled to keep her eyes open but it was a loosing battle, she started to shut her eyes.

"See! Louise sniffed Fredric see that Ash!" Dodger said excitedly, she couldn't answer "Ash? Hey Ash!" she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Ash wake up, Ash open your eyes!" there was a hint of panic in his voice, "God your burning up! I'm going to go get someone, hang on Ash."

Ash went to sleep, her mind clinging to the last thing Dodger said.

'Hang on, hang on-'

-----


	7. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: I am sorry I didn't get this out sooner, my town hosts a festival and I really wanted to go, I forgot about Memory for a while. Again sorry this is late getting up.

BEN: I hope this is soon enough for you!

Her-mee-own - I'm glad you found my story intriguing, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Sachita: No you should never trust Tom the scoundrel.

Shingie: I love Dodger too. I was starting to think that I was the only one who did. You rock for loving Dodger!

slytherin-principessa: Tom is evil, and he repeats her name so many times is because he is trying to remember her name. I don't think I made that very clear…. Thanks for reviewing though.

Love2daydream: I'm happy you like my story, thanks for the review.

Chini: You have me turning red, thank you for your kind words. This chapter is for you! Thanks for reviewing

Chapter 6 (By the Pricking of my Thumbs) Something Wicked This Way Comes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had taken her away. He peered out of the wall toward her empty bed then to the cage containing the forgotten mouse and toad and finally to the diary. _He _had made her sick, he just knew it! With a blood promise, just like _he _had done with him when he was still alive. But she had done it willingly, why? He floated over to the open door and held out a pale hand. With a burst of energy the door shut and he felt safe again, secure.

He went back to the girls bed, feeling slightly drained from the burst of power. The diary was still on the bed, innocent and blank, but he knew better. That thing was evil and the thing inside it even more so. The diary pulsed, he floated backwards in surprise. What had just happened?

The Diary pulsed again the pages turning by themselves, page by page until it reached the end, it gave one final pulse and _He _appeared.

"_Tom-" _the ghost rasped out. _He _looked a bit like a ghost himself, he was transparent but it was hard to tell he still had a bit of color. His hair was neatly combed and black not a strand out of place, he was wearing come kind of weird robes with a crest in the corner with a silver snake on it. His eyes were black, and they were looking right at him.

"You are the one my other self bound to me. I remember the blood…" Tommurmured, tilting his head to the side, examining him. The ghost trembled with fury.

"_Not…by…choice." _Tom snorted and glanced around the room, a sneer gracing his pretty face.

"He left me _here, _Salazar what was he thinking putting me so close to muggles." he spat the last word out like it was poison. The ghost narrowed his eyes at Tom.

"_Ash is muggle."_

"Ashley? Yes I know, it is very unfortunate that I was found by her. Other than her energy she is rather useless."

"_Like you?" _the ghost shrieked in pain, never had he felt such pain in his afterlife! He curled up, shaking badly hoping the pain would end then to his horror his body started to fade. He looked up at Tom who had a pleased smirk on his face, then suddenly, it was over.

"You will not speak that way to me, ghost, I own the scant bit of magic that keeps you bound to this earth, cross me and I will take it back, and it will hurt. Now," Tom looked around again "Where is the girl?"

"_You hurt her,"_ The ghost hissed _"She is sick, the boy took her away." _Tom frowned and furiously paced back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Sharing energy wasn't supposed to do this to her. She wont trust me after this, I have to think of something…." he looked over at the ghost. A sudden light entering the dark eyes.

"You will help me," the ghost glared at him, keeping stubbornly silent Tom sighed and shook his head "You forget," Tom started to drain his magic again, sending waves of pain through his ghostly form "You have no other choice."

"_Ok," _he grunted after the pain wore off _"What do you want me to do?" _he wouldn't hurt Ash, he refused to do that, if Tom asked him he would say no. He kept his eye on the ground as Tom went on.

"For now? I want you to follow her, tell me what she does when she doesn't speak to me, I want to know everything about her," at the ghosts incredulous look Tom rolled his eyes "Its not because I like her, I have to know how her soul works if I wish to drain more energy. Or if I want to put a piece of myself back into her, I will need a vessel eventually this way she will accept my soul more easily." the ghost grit his teeth and nodded. He should have guessed it would be something like that.

"_How can I contact to you?" _Tom shot him an annoyed glare.

"You go into the diary you are bound to me, and through me the diary, you can enter it if you focus your magic. Now go." the ghost nodded again turning his eyes away. Disappearing through the wall again.

-----

Ash was stuck in her own head for the longest time, memories flashed past her eyes. She half remembered a father who had left her at the orphanage, they had the same eye color, a dreamers eyes they had been called, a mix of hazel and jade. She remembered lining up for potential parents who poked and prodded at Ashley a shy girl who wouldn't speak.

She remembered falling into an old fireplace and getting covered in old soot, gaining her nickname that she far preferred. She remembered meeting a golden haired boy who became her friend and wouldn't leave without her. A golden haired boy….

"Dodger?" she mumbled, a cool hand of her face, a warm rumbling voice.

"I'm here, I'm right here." she opened her eyes, everything was a bit fuzzy at first but after she blinked a few times she was looking at Dodger, his face was more gentle than she had ever seen it. A relieved smile crossing his lips.

He pulled his hand away from her forehead.

"Your alright!" Ash winced at the exclamation. Noticing this he lowered his voice.

"Sorry, I was just really worried about you." Ash sat up and automatically reached up to run a hand through her hair, Ash winced at the damp texture. She must have been sweating something terrible. She glanced around the room, it was the clinic, she must have been really bad off if they had taken her here. She looked back at Dodger.

"How long was I out?"

"About three days." Ash's eyes widened.

"Three days! I'm missing school I'll fall behind I wont graduate I-" Dodger covered her mouth. A devious look crossing his features.

"I took care of that, I went and got your homework for you, then…" he trailed off, Ash's eyes narrowed.

"Then?" his grin widened, "Dodger what did you do."

"I did your homework for you." Silence.

"You what!" they both winced at the sound of her voice.

"I did your work for you." Ash growled in frustration.

"My teachers know my hand writing you dolt!" she winced again, her head started to pound, her face heated up and she fell back, panting slightly. She felt terrible!

"Ash calm down, you'll make yourself sick again," Dodger scolded "And if you haven't forgotten I am an excellent mimic. I forged it, the teachers couldn't tell the difference." Ash sighed.

"Dodger you shouldn't have." he grinned.

"It was no big deal." Ash shook her head.

"No I mean you really shouldn't have, I wont know what's going on when I get back to class." Dodgers smile faltered.

"Oh, didn't think of that, well I guess I could tutor you all weekend and you would be taught that way?" he sounded unsure. Ash rolled her eyes.

"Fine Dodge you can tutor me, even though you haven't been in school in two years."

"Hey I don't need your fancy book learning," he drawled making Ash smile "And just because I don't go to school doesn't mean I don't study, I can teach you just fine." Ash shrugged.

"If you say so."

"I say so." they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Ash, what happened back in the room?" Ash looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well at first you were fine, then you just passed out with an extremely high fever," he looked her over with a worried frown "Things like that don't just happen Ash. Not so quickly."

Ash frowned and thought back, 'I was talking with Tom… Then I blacked out but I did something… I gave him blood!' Ash held her hand to her face, she checked her thumb there was no visible mark. She gently squeezed it and winced at the bit of tenderness she found there. 'I gave Tom blood alright, but he said it wouldn't hurt. He lied to me.'

She fought the urge to jump out of bed, run to her room and throw Tom's diary into the boys toilet. What good would it do though? Ash sighed, she wasn't the type to go of on an angry rampage right off the bat. She would talk to Tom first, demand an explanation, then throw his diary into the toilet.

"Ash, while I enjoy watching your expressions and trying to guess what you are thinking based on them I would prefer English." Ash gave him a sheepish smile, she had forgotten about Dodger, what could she tell him? That she was doing a magical ritual involving blood with her new pen pal? 'I have a feeling that that won't go over well.' she thought. She didn't want to lie… but she didn't want him to go after Tom until she got her explanation and gave him an ultimate swirly.

"I…I haven't been feeling well, I guess I was worse off than I had thought." Dodger frowned.

"Ash you should have told me you weren't feeling well, I wouldn't have taken you out if you weren't," he sighed "I probably made you worse." he mumbled. Ash felt a pang of guilt. No more than a pang, she felt like she could cover all of England with the blanket guilt she felt.

"It wasn't your fault Dodge, it was mine." 'And that's the truth.'

Dodger gave her a weak smile "Don't try to make me feel better, I am about to go on a major guilt fest." Ash's eyebrow rose.

"That would be useless Dodge. Like I said its my fault not yours, but if you want to do something for me could you get me to the showers, I smell terrible."

"But its after seven Ash, no shower until tomorrow." Ash snorted.

"Since when did you start to follow the rules?" he smiled.

"Since never, I just thought you might have a problem with it," In a flash he scoped her up into his arms, "Now my smelly partner in crime we are off."

Ash rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as Dodger carried her out of the clinic.

-----

"So the nurse just let you carry me out because?" Dodger shrugged and held a towel behind his back for Ash to take.

"Well she knows that I will take proper care of you." Ash snorted and snatched the towel out of his hand.

"Does following me into the shower count as taking care of me?" he nodded.

"Yes it does, what if you pass out again or your fever comes back? You would be alone in here. Besides its not like I'm looking." Ash didn't bother answering. She started to dry off, when she was satisfied she started to get dressed throwing her shirt and pants on as quickly as she could.

"Alright Dodge lets head back to my room," he turned around and went to pick her up again but she stopped him, "I can walk on my own now. I'm feeling much better." he looked unsure for a minute then shrugged.

"Your neck." he said, but she noticed how close he walked to her, making sure he would be there to catch her. They didn't speak again until they reached her door.

"I will be fine from here," he nodded and started to walk away "Thanks for all your help Dodge." she called after him he turned to face her and smiled.

"No problem, I'm here if you need me. You know that." she nodded.

"I know, night."

"Night." with that he was gone. Ash sighed and opened the door to her room, now all she had to do was write to Tom and-

Ash blinked at her bed, a boy was laying there, a boy was in her bed. A very pretty boy was laying in her bed. That thought shocked her, she had never thought of boys as being _pretty _before, but if any boy deserved to be called pretty it would be this one. Hair dark as night, almost transparent pale skin, he had a slim build but he _felt _strong he had nice looking lips too and long dark eye lashes that framed black eyes that could be deep blue or dark brown. Those eyes were looking at her.

"Hello Ashley." his voice sent shivers up her spine, gods what was wrong with her! It was just a boy! A boy who had broken into her room.

"Get out of my room!" she squeaked, wincing at the sound of her own voice, the boy chuckled.

"Now Ashley is this any way to treat a friend?" she frowned.

"My _friends_ call me Ash." she snapped, feeling pleased that it sounded properly hostile.

"I don't like nicknames, I told you that already." she frowned.

'He told me? Only Tom said- Wait it wouldn't be."

"Tom?" she asked, shock going through her entire body. It couldn't be! He sat up and stood, good god he was tall too! He smiled and gave a bit of a bow.

"In the flesh, so to speak." Tom held out a hand and she could see that it was a bit transparent 'Well that explains why I thought he looked see through'. She reached out and gently touched his hand, there was a bit of resistance at first but after a moment her fingers passed through the chilly skin.

"Well that felt strange," he murmured, she looked at him, but he was looking at his hand, "I can't interact with anything organic, but I can with anything inanimate, interesting." Ash took a step away from him.

"How are you out of the diary?" his dark eyes turned back to her.

"You gave me your energy, you let me out of the book. Don't you remember?" she frowned.

"I do, it hurt." he looked, sad. It broke her heart.

"I apologize, I didn't know it would hurt you," he still looked so sad. "Could you ever forgive me?" how couldn't she? 'Easy, just get angry, very, very angry, but those eyes….'

"I suppose." she muttered and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled.

"Thank you Ashley, you don't know who much your forgiveness means to me," he gently took her hand, at least he tried to. He sighed as his hand passed through hers. "I miss touch." he murmured.

"Why don't you have a full body? You said that all you needed was my energy to make a body." he sighed.

"I misjudged how much energy I would need from you, I took too much as it is," he frowned "I wont take any more from you, but I need energy to survive outside the diary."

"Is there some kind of magic that can give you energy?" she asked cautiously, she didn't know anything about magic except for what Tom had told her, and that was mostly about magical animals. Tom tilted his head to the side and seemed to seriously consider what she had said.

"Perhaps there is a way. It would only be temporary though and it might not even work." she leaned in.

"I'm all ears."

"There is a potion, nothing fancy, and the ingredients are simple to get, I can help you make it." Ash grimaced.

"I don't know how much I can do, I don't know the first thing about potions ingredients or where to find them." he smiled.

"You don't have to, there is a shop where we can find everything."

"Where?"

"Have you ever been to London?"

-----


	8. Diagon Alley

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him, and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Again sorry for getting this up late, I have recently gotten a new job and I'm going to school again now too, I'm a little stressed and haven't been thinking about my story, I will try to keep updates quick but real life is taking a heavy toll on me.

Her-mee-own: Glad you love the Tom parts!

Love2daydream: Well he is an evil dark lord.

Chini: Tom is manipulative, and who doesn't love his wicked mind?

Meshalok: A…Fan…YAY! I would hug you but that would be weird! So you will have to deal with this chapter being dedicated to you! Enjoy!

Chapter 7 Diagon Alley

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What kind of question was that, _have I ever been to London. _The damn orphanage is in London," she grumbled to herself as she maneuvered her way through the crowded streets, "Sure it's out of the main hustle and bustle but that doesn't mean that I don't know my way around." She glared at a woman who was starring at her as if she were a crazy person. She supposed that was what she acting like, walking around talking to herself. She would think she was crazy too.

Ash took a deep breath and tried to relax, 'Focus girl, you know what crowds do to you, remember you are looking for Charing Cross Road.' she looked at the directions Tom had written for her before he had went back into the diary, she sighed, 'Even his writing is pretty… focus it should be right around- here!' She gave a triumphant grin at the street sign and started to look around.

'Ok so far so good, now just look for a blank stretch of wall and focus.'

"This isn't working!" she hissed twenty minutes later, making the numerous people around look in her direction. Ignoring them Ash stomped over to a bench and sat down, she reached into her pocket and grabbed Tom's diary and her pen.

_Tom I need your help. I can't find it._

_**Are you in London? **_Ash sighed in frustration. Where else would she be?

_Yes I am, I hitched a ride with Dodgers roommate, got out about ten minutes later because I can't stand him, walked for about a mile and made it to Charing Cross Road._

_**Relax Ashley, I am here to help you remember. **_She sighed.__

_I know its just so frustrating, I don't know where to look._

_**That would be the muggle repelling charm, I should have guessed that would happen.**_

_What did you expect Tom? I am a muggle if you hadn't forgotten, why don't you come out here yourself and show it to me?_

_**I explained this already, someone might recognize me, like that crazy wand maker. Even if I'm not recognized people would be suspicious about seeing a half transparent man walking around with a muggle girl. It would draw attention. We don't want attention.**_

_I guess, but nothing will happen at all if I cant find the Leaky Cauldron. Any ideas?_

_**Give me a moment I will think of something.**_

Ash sighed and leaned back onto the bench, keeping one eye on the diary and the other on the people passing by. She liked to people watch, it was fun to guess what they were doing with their day, she used to do it all the time when she was little. She would look out the orphanage's windows and just imagine where the people passing by were going, then she would imagine that she was with them, a part of a family….

'No chances of that happening now though,' she thought with a slight touch of bitterness 'Its like going to the pound, people only want the puppies not the fully grown dogs, they leave them to be put down.' she was startled out of her morose thoughts at the sight of Tom's handwriting.

_**I have a plan, put your hand on the diary.**_

_This isn't going to make me pass out is it? _she warily wrote, she was in the middle of London if she passed out here she would be in trouble.

_**It won't, although you may feel a bit of a- tingle.**_

_A tingle? _

_**It's the best way I can describe it, trust me Ashley, I wont let anything happen to you. **_Ash felt her heart flutter and a bit of heat cross her cheeks.

_Alright Tom, I trust you. _

_**Good, put your hand on the diary.**_

Ash clicked her pen shut and stuffed it into her pocket, glanced around to make sure no one was around and placed her hand on the smooth parchment. She felt a bit silly after a minute, sitting there, her hand on the parchment, doing nothing. What was she supposed to be feeling? She sighed and slumped back, she considered writing to Tom again when she felt something.

At first she had thought her hand had fallen asleep and that the feeling was the blood returning, but when it started to spread up her arm Ash figured that it was the feeling Tom was talking about, it felt…. Strange. It was like her whole body was in a vibrating chair, at first it felt nice but then it started to overwhelm her. It was too much!

'_Relax.' _a voice whispered, she jumped and looked around for the source. Where had that voice come from? _'Its me Ashley.'_

'Tom!' she thought, startled, how had he gotten into her head? And why hadn't he done this in the first place?

'_We are connected through the blood you gave me, I used that bond to transfer a bit of my magic into you.' _there was a pause, _'To answer your second question I didn't know that I could follow my magic into you, or give you magic in the first place, just be grateful that it worked. Now look around.'_

Still slightly stunned (and highly annoyed that she had been his guinea pig again) at the fact that Tom was in her head, she obeyed. Things seemed- clearer, like a vale had been lifted from her eyes, she peered around and to her astonishment, just to her left was a large building with a sign that said The Leaky Cauldron.

'But that wasn't there before!'

'_Yes it was, you just couldn't see it, now go through the front door, don't forget to keep your hand on the diary until you are inside.' _she made a sound of acknowledgement and got up, wobbling slightly as the vibrating increased with each step. She could hear a sigh from Tom and from their connection knew that it was a sigh of pleasure. The vibration increased and Ash had to support herself against the nearest wall.

'Tone it down Tom, I can't take any more of this.' the vibrations felt good, way too good.

'_I apologize.' _he said and the vibrations lessened, letting Ash stand straight. 'Thank you.' she thought and resumed her task of getting to the Leaky Cauldron, she opened the door and walked in (reluctantly letting go of the diary). The pub was full of bustling people, just going about their business. To Tom it was boring, routine, but that didn't dull the fact that it was a magical experience for Ash.

Chairs not being used stacked themselves, and an enchanted dish cloth wiped the tables down, a wizard used his wand to light a cigarette while his girlfriend (She assumed the woman was at least) looked on disapprovingly, there was a card game going on in a corner, but the cards were moving themselves. _'Self playing cards.' _Tom said, _'I honestly don't know why people bother with them.'_

'Why?'

'_They cheat.' _Ash snorted, attracting odd glances from two people, (one of whom she was convinced was a hag,) she blushed and moved toward the bar. An old man was standing behind the long bar table, he wore a pleasant smile as he served his customers brightly colored beverages. _'That is the bartender, ask him to let you into the Alley.' _Ash nodded and timidly approached. The man noticed her walking toward him and gave her a toothless smile that made her relax a bit.

"Well hello there, do you need something? A drink, lunch perhaps?" she shook her head.

"No thank you, I need to get into the Diagon Alley and I don't know how." the bartender nodded, and turned to the man he had been talking to.

"Be back in a bit Paul," he walked out from behind the bar and motioned for Ash to follow him, "You new around these parts?" Ash was about to answer the negative when Tom stopped her.

'_Answer yes,' _

'Why?'

'_So we don't draw suspicion. Now answer yes.' _

"Yes." the man nodded.

"I figured as much, you look about fourteen and most kids your age around here know how to get into the Alley, so where are you from?"

"I'm from-" _'Little Hangleton'_ "Little Hangleton." the man tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Never been there before, is it nice?" not knowing what else to say Ash shrugged.

The bartender led her to a door and ushered her into the room, Ash was disappointed with what she saw, 'Trashcans and weeds? Don't tell me this is Diagon alley?' she could tell that Tom had rolled is eyes.

'_I did not, and this isn't the Alley, just the gateway, watch.' _The man pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks on the wall in front of them Ash waited for a moment then the bricks started to move. The bricks rumbled and shifted pulling back and stacking on top each other to create an archway that looked like it had been there for hundreds of years, not two minutes. Ash gaped at the archway, then gaped at what lay beyond it.

'_Welcome to Diagon Alley.' _

Ash took a cautious step forward toward, toward the place that she considered held all the wonders of the world. She jumped when the archway behind her rearranged itself back into a wall. How would she get back? _'Don't worry about that now, we need to get to the apothecary.' _Ash reluctantly agreed and started forward.

But as she walked she couldn't help but stop and look at the shops lining the streets, their windows filled with bits and bobbles that she made Tom tell her the names of. His annoyance with her grew when she stopped for the fifth time outside of a shop that had the feel of a sporting goods store. A group of young boys were clustered in front of the shop's window, practically drooling over the sleek black broom on display.

"The Nimbus Two Thousand and One." one boy moaned.

"Merlin's _beard_ I want one!" another boy groaned. The other two in the group gave their own noises of appreciation. Ash couldn't help but smile, boy and their spots, it didn't matter if they were wizard of muggle they all still acted the same. Ash was so lost in her musing that she crashed into someone. She fell backwards.

"Why you clumsy little oaf!" a deep, arrogant voice growled. Ash sat up and looked into a face that stunned her into stillness. He looked almost exactly like Dodger! In fact they could have been twins at first glance! Everything was the same except for his hair length, nose, and cheekbones. The Dodger look alike glared at her with cool grey eyes. 'Dodgers are nicer looking.' She thought as she scrambled up.

'_He is a Malfoy.' _Tom commented. _'You can tell a Malfoy anywhere, the hair and eyes give them away.' _The man picked himself up, along with a cane with a silver serpents head as a handle. With a wave of his hand the dust he had accumulated disappeared.

"Pay attention when you are walking. You could have ruined my robe." he hissed, she flinched away from his gaze, if looks could kill…. She hung her head.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to." he sneered at her again, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he just turned on his heel and went on his way.

'_Charming man.' _Tom thought sarcastically. Ash snorted and started to dust herself off when she noticed something on the ground, a green purse. She picked it up, a _silk _green purse. It jingled as she moved it around.

'_It is his money bag!' _Tom thought with a laugh, _'Well, well Ashley I didn't know you were a pick pocket.' _she shook her head. "I'm not," she muttered "I better give it back to him…" _'No.' _She frowned.

'What do you mean no?'

'_He was ready to insult you over accidentally bumping into him, he was rude, and would have hexed you if there weren't so many people around.' _Ash looked through the crowd at the retreating back of the Malfoy, still half wanting to return it.

'But-'

'_Its not like he can't afford it, besides the few galleons I had in my room might not be enough to get the supplies we need.' _Ash grudgingly agreed and put the bag into her pocket.

'_Good girl, now to the apothecary.' _she frowned, she wasn't a dog. But she went onwards nevertheless. With Tom guiding her she found the apothecary quickly, but she didn't think she would haveneeded his help in the first place. The whole place reeked, it smelt like a spice rack gone wrong. She wrinkled her nose as she stepped into the place, the bell at the shops entrance rang and a short greasy looking witch stepped out from behind a counter.

"Hello, and welcome, is there anything you need?" Ash nodded and had to resist the urge to retch at the girl's smell. She smelt like the ingredients that lined the walls. Times ten. 'What do we need Tom?' she thought, looking at a jar of eyeballs with distaste.

'_Unicorn hair, wolfsbane, octopus power-'_

Ash relayed what Tom said to the witch and both gave a sigh of relief when she went to collect the ingredients. _'Hasn't she heard of a bath.' _'No kidding.' the girl piled the ingredients by the cash register, and turned to smile at Ash.

"Will that be all?" _'We have extra money, buy one of the silver cauldrons and the knife set over there.' _Ash did and a few minutes later she carried out the cauldron. Full of fresh ingredients (and knife set), and it had all gone off without a hitch.

'Now let's head home and brew us a potion!'

-----

Lucius sneered at the, the shop keeper in front of him. Standards were falling left and right now a days, a muggle-born working in one of his favorite shops. 'Formally favorite shop. Another one off the list. They are like rabbits!' he thought scornfully as the boy nervously told him his total. 'Or a contagious disease.' He reached for his bag, but it wasn't there.

He frowned and checked his other pockets, it wasn't there! Someone had stolen his bag! But who would be stupid enough to steal from the Malfoy family? The image of a girl filled his mind, she had run into him that morning… 'A thief! That little-' rage filled him, his hand tightened around his cane and the shops window cracked.

"Sir?" the boy asked nervously. Lucius took a step away from the counter and left the shop without saying anything. He would find that retched Mudblood and make her pay for stealing from the Malfoy family! 


	9. Snips, Snails, and Puppy Dog Tails

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Again sorry for the late update I have just been so exhausted with work and school these past weeks, I swear, on my honor, that the next update will be up here much quicker, (who needs sleep anyway!) Please enjoy chapter eight.

Bohemian-rhapsodi- Perhaps he is or perhaps he isn't. Read on to find out.

BEN-One should never doubt a Malfoy's love of revenge.

IceRose84528- I thought it was a good idea too (That is half the reason I wrote it). I tried to get all of the typos I could I'm sorry if it affected your reading.

Sachita- You think it's well written? Thank you!

Estherrrr- she doesn't know the half of it!

Chapter 8 Snips, Snails, and Puppy-dog Tails

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now add three drops of salamanders' blood." Ash grimaced as she held the small vial over the bubbling cauldron and carefully added the blood to the foul smelling concoction. Tom gave a small approving nod and went back to stirring with the large steel ladle.

It had been three days since their trip to Diagon alley, and they had been the most stressful three days of her life. She would never have thought potion making would be so difficult. Tom's experience made it easier, but since he could not handle any of the organic ingredients it was her job to slice, dice, and chop all of the nasty, slimy ingredients and put them into the potion. Unfortunately for Ash 90% of all the ingredients were organic.

"Are you really going to drink this thing?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Tom sighed and paused his stirring for a moment, he turned and reached over to touch one of the leftover ingredients, his hand passed through.

"Ashley do you think I am in any condition to _drink _anything? It would just go right through me." Ash turned red.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to the whole not solid thing," she paused, "Tom just how are you going to get that potion to work for you if you can't drink it?"

"The diary, now add the chopped octopus." Ash turned a deeper shade of red and tried to hide her flaming cheeks as she slowly dropped the chunks of slimy octopus into the potion, making it hiss and turn a glimmering blue.

'I should have known he would use the diary, that's how he used my blood, now he probably thinks I'm an idiot!' she chopped the roots in front of her a bit more harshly than she should have, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid-ouch!' she had cut her finger, gave a sharp intake of breath and stuck the stinging appendage into her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked, pausing his stirring and looked at her with those dark eyes, 'It should be a sin for people that good looking to exist' she thought, turning scarlet again, she removed the sore finger from her mouth.

"I just cut my finger while I was chopping, no big deal." he looked at the cut for a moment before shrugging and going back to the potion. Ash sighed and went back to the roots, trying to keep from bleeding all over them. She used the end of her shirt to wipe the blood off her finger and clean some of the spatters off her freshly chopped roots.

"Now put a piece of the root into the potion for every counterclockwise turn I make." she nodded and started to drop the roots into the potion. It slowly turned purple, then red, when the last piece of root had been added Tom stopped stirring and smiled.

"Its finished," Ash breathed a sigh of relief and put the large silver knife down, "All it needs in a few hours to set and I will be able to use It." she nodded and stood up, glancing at her clock, she gave a frustrated groan.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay and celebrate but its time for dinner," Tom looked like he wanted to protest but she did not give him the opportunity, she knew if he asked her to stay, she would, and although she did want to stay with him, she needed to eat. "See you later Tom." she ran out of the door, crashing into the guys who lived across from her on her way out.

"Watch it!" one of them snarled, she shouted a hurried apology and bounded toward the smells of food.

----

Jason sighed and floated quietly behind her. He didn't know why Tom had bothered to make him follow the girl around, she only went to school and her room, and in both places she would do the same things, read her books and do her homework. The only interesting thing about her was her friend, Dodger, and she had been spending less and less time with him.

He gave an amused smile as she barreled through the hallways of the old orphanage, crashing into more than a few groups of people, she had even ran through him once but he forgave her for that. If he had to spend all day with Tom, he would want to run away from him as fast as he could too.

Ash ran into the dining hall, glanced around, and immediately took a seat next to Dodger, briefly greeting him before starting to eat, idly chatting with him in-between bites. She looked like she was having a good time, he edged closer to the pair to listen in on their conversation.

"-I've just been busy is all, don't worry about me so much." The boy frowned.

"But I do worry about you Ash, you don't leave your room at all anymore, I know you don't believe it but human beings need sunlight every once and a while," he took her hand, making her pause and look at him, "Come into town with me after dinner, you liked that ice-cream place right?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry Dodger but I have something to do after dinner." a pained look crossed the blonds face but it disappeared before Ash looked at him again.

"What do you have to do?" she shrugged.

"Nothing, just stuff." He frowned.

"You aren't doing anything illegal are you?" Ash choked on a piece of food, but she seemed fine, in fact she was laughing.

"Dodger do you really think I would do something illegal?" he continued to frown.

"Are you in some sort of trouble with a guy then? You know I can help you if you are." the smile left Ash's face, "Dodge you don't really think-?"

He shook his head.

"No its just I haven't seen you in weeks and I worry about you Ash… you're all I have, I just want to keep you safe." Ash's eyes softened, she reached out and took his hand.

"I'm fine and I'll prove it to you too, I'm busy after dinner but we can spend the whole day together tomorrow." Dodger's eyes lit up, a mischievous smile crossed his face and he mussed her hair.

"Good, now we can finally get you out into the sun my sweet little vampire." she scowled half-heartedly and hit his shoulder when he laughed. Jason sighed and settled down to watch them; silently wishing it was he sitting by Ash.

----

Tom drummed his fingers against his thigh as he lounged on his old bed; the waiting was driving him crazy. He glanced over at the clock, only ten more minutes before he would be able to live again. He hadn't truly realized how much he had missed it until he had accidentally shared Ashley's body; the feel of active magic moving through him once more had been the most pleasurable experience of his life. He had continued to summon more and more energy from his diary to create the magic until an overwhelmed Ashley had stopped him.

Speaking of the girl, where was she? She had been gone for over an hour now; it should not take that long to eat.

'At least it never took me that long.' he glared at the door; she should not have left him here with nothing to do. He rolled to his side messing up the blankets he couldn't feel, 'She is probably with that boy, Dodger,' he snorted 'It probably isn't even his real name, perhaps he is hiding something.' Tom pooled what little he knew about the teen; (Learned mostly from Ashley) arrogant, cocky, looked a lot like a Malfoy, and was attached to Ashley.

Tom frowned; he didn't like him being so close to the girl. He might notice something off about her and get involved. Dodger had to be taken out of the picture, but how was he to go about it? The easiest way to be to have the ghost get rid of him, but that plan had a high chance of backfiring; the ghost was anything but loyal. He might find a way to alert Ashley about what had happened to her friend, no that plan was out.

He could try to turn them against each other, but that would take his direct involvement and if he wasn't careful, he could turn Ashley against him and as much as he loathed admitting it he needed her to do the things he couldn't, at least until he could find a witch or wizard to drain life force from. Then he would truly be free from the diary.

He couldn't use the girl's life force for the final installment of his re-birth, he didn't know if using muggle life force would fully split him from the diary with his magic intact, it would be too risky to use her. He would focus on getting enough energy to create a living body. For now.

He glanced at the clock again, five minutes until the potion was done.

Tom sighed and leaned back against the pillows, he still had to think of a way to get split up Dodger and Ashley without making her turn against him. He was at a disadvantage; she had known Dodger for years and wouldn't be swayed to leave him easily. She was fond of him, but if she ever had to choose between him and Dodger, she would pick Dodger.

'His love for her will be a problem as well it will keep him attached to her, she will have to do something to make him want to leave, and from what the ghost has told me it will have to be extreme.' he snorted and rolled his eyes 'Love, such a bothersome emotion, clouds the mind, and makes you a slave to the person you _love_.' an idea crept into Tom's mind.

'What if love is the answer,' he stood and paced restlessly 'Yes…yes it can work, I can make the girl love me, it wouldn't be hard, I could turn her against her precious Dodger, and when he is gone I could use the girl for what ever I wish until I am free from the diary. Then I can be rid of her.' he nodded to himself, it was a good plan. Tom looked over at the clock and excitement filled him, the potion was complete.

If his heart could beat, he was sure it would be racing. He picked up his diary and moved over to the placid looking potion.

'This has to work, no this _will _work, as soon as the diary absorbs the potion I will have the magic I need to create a physical body.' he held his diary over the potion, and dropped it in.

-----

Ash waved a good bye to Dodger and started back toward her room. She hoped that Tom wasn't to upset that he had stayed out so long; he would understand that she had wanted to spend some time with her friend after ignoring him to help with the potion right?

She opened the door to her room and walked in, "Sorry I was out so late To-" she stopped dead in her tracks. Tom was on his knees in the middle of the room but there was something different about him, his hair seemed darker, his skin looked better than it had before, he was pale yes but not transparent and when he looked up at her she found out what his eye color was.

'Blue, dark, dark, blue.' Tom smiled at her, a crazy, drunken smile as he stumbled to his feet and walked toward her. She could hear his footsteps as he dragged his feet and his ragged breath. That shocked her; Tom hadn't been loud before, he had moved like a ghost in a dream.

He stopped in front of her wobbling slightly, he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady himself and she got another shock. His hands were warm, very warm and he was so close to her he could see the shirt under his robes flutter in time with his heartbeat.

"Hello Ashley." he rasped out.

It hit her suddenly, he was real and solid, he wasn't a crazy daydream her mind had created to entertain herself, he was a person. She had helped create a person without a nine-month gestation period.

"Tom," she breathed, "You're…."

"Solid?" she nodded, and he chuckled unbalancing himself even further and pressing even closer to her to steady himself, his pupils were dilated.

"Are you drunk?" she squeaked. He shook his head, his hair tickling her cheeks.

"No, the potion just makes a person…..off kilter when taken in large amounts, but look Ashley, I have a body again you gave me my body back," he laughed again, "Do you know how hard my heart is pounding? It hurts." she frowned in concern.

"I think you should lay down Tom. You don't look to well." she said moving forward making him stumble backwards a few steps, his hands were still on her shoulders.

"I don't, do I?" She moved him over to her bed and helped him sit down.

"You should sleep."

"I don't have time to sleep," he grumbled, "I have things to do."

She sighed "Tom you can't do anything in this condition." He snorted.

"I'm fine." Ash shook her head.

"No your not, you can barely stand on your own," she gently maneuvered him until he was laying down, "Just sleep it off and we can do what you need to tomorrow." He glared at her for ten minutes before giving a sullen nod and falling back on her pillows.

"Wake me up as early as you can." she nodded and with that, he passed out. She gave a sigh of relief, and went to the bed Dodger had made up for himself when he stayed with her, her head was in a whirl. Tom was here really here, flesh and bone, it boggled the mind. She looked over at his sleeping form and smiled, she had gotten him out of that diary he was free, but what now? What would she do with a teenage wizard? What did Tom have to do?

Tom talked like he had plans, but what plans could he have? Now that she thought about it she didn't really know him, who he was, what he planned to do with his new body. It was a mystery. A feeling of unease settled over her.

She wanted answers, but Tom was the only one who had them and if she was right he would be out for a long time. She got up, went over to her bed, and took out her book. She would read until she was tired, go to sleep, then confront him in the morning. She went back to Dodgers bed, opened her book and started to read. In this chapter the hero was about to come face to face with the villain of the story, she grinned 'I can't wait to find out what happens.'

-----


	10. Culture Shock

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Hey y'all! Happy New Year! Welcome to chapter 9, as always read, enjoy, and review oh please oh please review! My life has been in this crazy whirlwind since school started I haven't had time to do much writing but again I swear I will start speeding up now. Updates should be about once a week.

Chini- I'm sorry the last update took so long, I've just had so much work to do….Anyway Tom is very diabolical, its his nature, and he will continue to be diabolical (Yay!). I'm glad you like the title of the story, and of the last chapter. Thank you thank you for reviewing!

Meshalok- Thank you times infinity! Your review really perked me up!

XxAniketosxX- I had just started to look at your profile when I got your review….now THAT'S ironic.

Black Rift of Insanity- You will see in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 9 Culture Shock

* * *

Tom groaned and opened his eyes, only to hiss something foul in parseltongue and shut them again. His head throbbed; he reached up to rub his temples only to stop halfway into soothing the ache. He couldn't even remember the last time he had had a headache, or the last time he had felt his own skin. He gently felt around his own face, everything seemed to be in place.

'Did I expect anything different?' he thought as he lowered his hand and flexed his toes against a foreign discomfort. He opened his eyes, more slowly this time, and looked down at the end of his bed. His feet were bare, they seemed fine, but what was that feeling? After a moment, it came to him.

'Its cold.' he thought with some surprise as he covered his feet, it had been so long since he had last felt cold that he had forgotten about it. 'But didn't I have something on before?' he sat up a bit and peered around before looking over the edge of the bed, sitting there were his plain black loafers. He didn't remember taking them off.

'Who could have-?' he thought back to the night before, his foggy mind pulling up the face of a girl 'Ashley.' she had taken care of him last night while he had been drugged, getting him to sleep instead of letting him wander around London.

"And I babbled like a drunk the entire time," he muttered to himself and gave a dry laugh, "Perfect." he shook his head and edged himself out of the bed, put on his loafers and looked around the room for the first time with a solid body.

First he looked through his old hiding places and saw that many of them hadn't been tampered with, there were even a few things that had been added. His other self hadn't bothered with them when he left though, Tom idly wondered why. Many of the items still worked and the few potions he had stashed behind loose bricks were still potent thanks to preserving charms.

'He-I-must have been in a hurry. It doesn't matter' he put the potions back, and proceeded to look around the room. He didn't bother with the wardrobe; he had no interest in seeing Ashley's clothing.

'Although that skirt yesterday was really short, you could see her knees, now that I think about it many of her outfits are….revealing.' he only glanced at the other bed, not giving it much mind, she never used it unless that Dodger boy decided to hang around.

'That will change.' he silently vowed as his attention was attracted to a small piece of paper on the bedside table under a plate of cold bacon and eggs, it was from Ashley.

_Tom,_

_I forgot I had school today DO NOT __leave the orphanage, I will be back around 3:00, I left you some breakfast it you want it warm there is a microwave-_

"Microwave?" Tom mumbled.

_-just down the hall, just don't let Mr. Cole catch you using it. There are also a few books under my bed if you want to read. Remember don't leave!_

_Love,_

_Ash_

Tom gave a small noise of contempt as he put the note down; did she honestly think that he would stay in this place if he didn't have to? He had things to do, to check, he had to learn about this time, what was going on in the wizarding world. Most importantly, he had to learn about what was happening to his other self. His stomach twisted and he grimaced, _hunger_, he hadn't felt that in a while. He looked at the plate of food the girl had left for him and picked it up with a sigh, he would have to remember to start eating again.

As he started to pick at the eggs, the thought to cast a warming charm crossed his mind but he quickly dashed that impulse away. It would be a waste of energy, which brought him to another matter. A wand, he would need a wand, his fingers twitched and automatically reached for his pocket where he kept it.

Empty.

That would have to be the first thing he did, get a wand. With that resolve he finished the food and left the room, he quickly peered around to make sure no one was around and quickly moved through the boy's quarters, he went into the room directly across from his. He wasn't worried about being caught, it was the middle of the day, school was going on (Even during the summer it was honestly ridiculous), who would be around?

The room was empty, as he expected, clothing was strewn about the floor, the beds weren't made, the wardrobes in the room were open and shirts were handing from their doors. The window was closed and they looked like they hadn't been cleaned since he had been put into the diary. Tom gave a small noise of contempt and examined the clothing around, the style was very different then it had been in his time, but he would have to use it if he wanted to blend in. But the clothing was so tight! He thought after trying on a pair of the trousers that should have fit him.

"How can anyone stand this!' he thought with irritation as he finally found a pair that didn't constrict him as badly, 'Why would anyone willingly subject themselves to this torture?' he thought darkly and chose a black shirt that clung to his body uncomfortably. On the wrist of the left arm was a skull with bright green vines coming out of the eye sockets and climbing up the arm and a bright red rose in the mouth. It was honestly the most tame thing he could find, every thing else was so….garish and bright.

After folding his old clothing and leaving it on his bed in his old room he quickly wound his way through the orphanage, silently taking in what was new and what was familiar. He reached the front doors without trouble and was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"You there!" Tom glanced over his shoulder, a large man was making his way toward him, he was balding, his eyes were bloodshot and tiny, a large and meaty hand gesturing Tom to step away from the door. "What are you doing here? Well turn and answer me boy!"

Tom turned and faced him and the man stopped, his face paled, "No, your-" he took a step back and shook his head looking at the floor. Tom took his chance and bolted out of the door, he had been seen 'And recognized.' he thought darkly as he quickly composed himself and carefully moved with the crowd. 'But who was he?' he was so deep in thought that he bumped into an old woman walking in the opposite direction, he gave an apology and she smiled and waved him off chattering about how polite he was.

That jolted Tom out of his thoughts, he had to focus now, he could find out about the man in the orphanage later. As much as he loathed the thought of returning, he had to until he could find a way to become fully human again and find a place for himself in this modern world.

He wound his way through the crowd, taking in what he could about the people of this time. What he saw shocked and amazed him in equal doses, some people, especially most of about his age, had various piercings in places that made him uneasy. Hair was died in spectacular colors, even the clothing was brighter than he was used to, and the women. They were wearing trousers, and a few wore skirts so short he could see their thighs, it was a bit dumbfounding. In more than a few people's ears, he saw things that looked like earplugs but when he got close enough he could hear a loud noise that he could only guess was music. Large cars and buses raced past on the roads, large and glimmering but strangely quiet at the same time. This time was so…different.

Muggle life had improved, and changed so drastically. However, the wizarding world he had seen through Ash's eyes seemed to be relatively unchanged, although it did have a bit livelier feel than what he remembered. He walked until he came to the Leaky Cauldron and a brief, very small smile crossed his features. The wizarding world, his home.

He passed through the doors and relaxed for the first time in a long while. As he walked through the bar very few people glanced his way. Just like he had hoped. Most of the patrons were chatting excitedly about someone, someone named Harry Potter.

'He must be some kind of celebrity.' he thought as a witch excitedly told her friend how he had touched her hand. Tom put the name out of his mind; celebrities had never interested him in the past and they certainly would not now.

"Hey Tom another round!" a man shouted and Tom almost turned but caught himself at the last minute, that man couldn't have meant him no one knew his name here. Sure enough, a bald man rushed past him levitating frothing mugs in his wake, the bartender. He remembered him now; he helped Ashley get into the alleyway. Perhaps he would help him as well. He was about to go over to him when a girl came over to him, she was pretty enough he supposed. Blond, a large chest, slim, reminded him of a woman that one of the Black's of his time would like.

"Hello, I'm Selena I haven't seen you in the Leaky Cauldron before are you new around here?" Tom gave her a charming smile. Perhaps he wouldn't need that old bartender after all.

"I am, my name is Tom and I'm having a hard time finding my way around. Would you care to help me?" Selena smiled back and maneuvered herself closer to him taking his arm in hers. She was very bold, how promiscuous.

"I would love to." She started to lead him to the door the Alley was hidden behind when he felt something. Like a tug, Tom glanced over at the bar; a man with a purple turban was fiddling with a glass in his hands. He was trembling, hunkering away from people, and seemed to me mumbling to himself furiously. Tom felt the tug again and frowned. What was this?

"You will love the alley Tom," Selena was babbling "Its so lively this time of day you simply _must _see this lovely little shop-" he tuned her out. He looked at the man in the turban one last time before he was out of sight. Had he been imagining that feeling? No, no he was sure he had felt something but why? Who was he? He turned back to his conversation with Selena for a moment making a few nonchalant comments to her questions before returning to his thoughts. Hardly noticing their entrance into the main alley, but after a minute of walking what he did notice was a giant of a man holding onto a snowy owls cage.

'Hagrid.' his mind jolted in recognition 'That third year with the giant pet spider.' he gently tugged the girl at his arm in a different direction, ignoring her protests as he dodged around the big man.

'I will have to be more careful,' he thought 'Much more careful.' he smiled at Selena and said something about having to meet someone and left, ignoring her pout and hair flip. He was in the alley now she was no longer needed anyway. He moved through the crowds easily attracting few looks, he was thankful for the thought to change his clothing before he left. He looked like one of the many muggleborn students running around. He blended in just like he wanted.

With no difficulty he reached Ollivander's and was about to enter when he saw Hagrid inside, standing next to him was a small boy with messy black hair and obvious hand-me-down clothing.

-----


	11. The Legend of Harry Potter

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Sorry this is so late getting up I have just been swamped at school. I haven't had time for anything but homework! Yuck. Anyhow, here is chapter 10.

XxAniketosxX- Glad you think so!

Sachita- I'm glad you liked it! I just thought that sentence felt right to put in, I wanted you to see as he would see. Anyway happy new year to you too and thank you always for reviewing.

For every one else, please please review! It's like candy for my soul!

Chapter 10 The Legend of Harry Potter

* * *

Ash sighed and drummed her fingers against her desk. Why wouldn't the clock bend to her will and move _faster_? She glared at the red digital numbers again before halfheartedly taking notes for her algebra class.

'God I hate math.' she mentally grumbled as her teacher continued jabbering on about polynomials. Ash sighed and idly started to doodle on the edge of her math notes, a rough sketch of an owl, a broomstick, and Tom's face. Such a pretty face….

There was a sharp ringing that made Ash jump, the bell, she looked at the clock and was surprised to find that she had spent the last twenty minutes of class drawing. She quickly stuffed her notebook of half-finished algebra notes into her bag and bolted for the door ignoring Mrs. Miller's glare and sharp command not to run.

She had to get back to Tom; she barreled through the school, knocking over some of the more unfortunate students. 'Who cares?' she thought impatiently as she pushed through the front door, only stopping for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the rarely seen sun , 'Its not like they like me anyway.' With hurried steps, she bolted through the streets, glancing at the other path that Dodger used to get to work when she made it to the fork in the road that she always passed on her way to school.

'I should make some time to spend with him.' She idly thought as she made her way back toward the orphanage. When Ash saw the tall, miserable looking, grey building she put on a fresh burst of speed, her heart racing in excitement. She would see Tom soon, after waiting all day to see him.

She burst through the front door and ran up the main stairs, almost running into Mr. Cole who was walking down.

"Sorry sir!" she gasped, the old man just shook his head and waved her on, his face gray and more sickly looking than she had ever seen it. She frowned but didn't say anything and quickly moved past him as he started to mutter to himself about ghosts. The man was loosing his mind! Ash waited until she was sure he couldn't see her and ran up the last few steps to her hallway. The boys in the room across from hers were arguing loudly, their door wide open.

"-and I suppose that they just up and walked away then?" one angry boy growled sarcastically, the other boy sneered back.

"That must be it because I wouldn't want your damn clothes! They don't fit me!" Ash rolled her eyes, and she had thought girls were bad about their clothing. She opened the door to her room with a wide smile.

"Hey Tom-" she looked around no one was here. Shock filled her entire being, where had he gone? He had obviously been there, the plate she had left for him was empty and his clothes had been neatly folded and placed on the bed. For a brief moment, she had the idea that he was running around without his clothing somewhere.

'No, no Tom wouldn't do that, unless he was still high from that potion he took.' The potion…. Perhaps it hadn't worked. Did that mean he was back in the diary? Ash dove under her bed and grabbed the leather book, flipping it open to the first page and scrambling to get at the pen in her pocket.

With a trembling hand, she quickly wrote _Tom? _She watched as the ink sank into the diary and waited, but she got no response. 'He must be out of the diary then,' she thought 'Unless he is ignoring me but Tom would never ignore me.' she ran a hand through her short hair and paced, keeping the diary clutched to her chest.

"Oh Tom where are you." she moaned and started to stroke the diary's spine, feeling a sleepy reassurance from the action. She had to calm down, she had to think, if she was Tom where would she go?

She pulled the diary closer to her body and thought long and hard. If she was Tom….she would want to see what had changed in the world, she would want to go to-

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted in triumph, that was where Tom must have gone! Ash quickly bolted for the door, she opened it and almost bowled down a startled looking Dodger in the process.

"Sorry no time to talk bye!" she shouted at her friend as she dashed down the hallway, desperate to find her Tom again.

Dodger stood in shock for a moment as Ash bolted by, the old diary he had found in the walls clutched to her chest. He frowned, ever since he had found it she had been acting strangely, he was starting to regret giving it to her.

He sighed and reached for Ash's door, she had left it wide open again, not a wise move on her part. He was about to shut the door when he noticed something on the floor, a piece of paper. Curious, and a little ashamed of himself for going through Ash's things, he went into the room and picked it up, his eyes quickly scanning the print.

As he processed the words, his shoulders tensed and a sneer made its way across his normally cheerful features.

'Tom…" he thought darkly 'Her 'pen pal' Tom' the one she had promised to tell him about if she went to see him. _Well he obviously went to see her._ A sneering voice hissed in his mind. _And he must have been here all night too._ Dodger looked around the room; there was a breakfast plate on the side table, and to his cold fury, a man's clothing neatly folded on her bed. With an angry shout, he tore the letter in his hands in half.

_Someone has made it to your woman before you, are you going to accept that?_ Dodger's silver eyes flashed in rage, he cracked his knuckles and turned to look at the door. Ash was only a few minutes gone; he could catch up to her, demand an explanation.

_No, stay, they will be back later. Wait for them._ Dodger grunted in agreement to the mental voice and went to sit on the bed he would stay in when he would spend the night. He would wait for them, oh yes, he would wait for them and he would strangle this Tom character before he even had a chance to scream.

Jason smirked at the dark look Dodger was giving the door, he hadn't even questioned the impulses and words Jason had put into his head. He gave a small mirthless laugh as he floated out of the door. That boy's feelings for Ash would be Tom's downfall, and he would see it happen.

He had to do it quietly though, he could not let Tom think that he was un-loyal or unafraid. No he would play the part of the doting ghost slave and do as he asked. But he would have Dodger now, plant an idea here, spur an action there and Tom would be gone forever. A cruel smirk crossed his features as he felt Tom's shock and rage through their connection through the diary. He was upset about something, good he disserved to be. He gave another hollow laugh as he caught up with Ash.

He pitied her; he really did, for having to put up with Tom. Tom didn't care for her like Jason did, in fact in some twisted way Jason fancied himself in love with her. Jason had to protect her, and he would, when the time came, he would. Unless she stood in the way of Tom's destruction. 'Then' he thought darkly, sadly 'Who knows.' However, Tom would die. Oh yes he would, and that thought made the ghost feel more alive than when he still had a beating heart.

_-----_

_With no difficulty he reached Ollivander's and was about to enter when he saw Hagrid inside, standing next to him was a small boy with messy black hair and obvious hand-me-down clothing._

Tom frowned and moved a step closer only to feel a sharp pain shoot through his head. He gave a quiet hiss and stepped back, the pain dulling a bit. What in the world had made that happen? He looked toward the boy next to Hagrid; he was rubbing his forehead mumbling something to a concerned looking Ollivander who was handing him another wand.

'He felt it too,' Tom's eyes narrowed, 'Or he caused it. But how?' Tom leaned against the doorframe casually, so to passer-by it just seemed like he was waiting for someone, he made sure was angled so that the people inside the wand shop wouldn't be able to see him clearly though. However, he could easily hear them as Ollivander named off the different kinds of wands he was giving the boy. Why was this insignificant child able to cause him pain?

Finally, one of the wands reacted to the boy, and Tom strained his ears to hear what the old wand maker was saying to him. Something about it being a brother wand to a person called You-Know-Who and how he was destined to be great.

"-for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, but great." Tom moved away from the door as the boy and Hagrid left the store tilting his head to the side so they wouldn't see his face. For a brief second the boy turned and looked at him and Tom saw his face for the first time, it was a thin face with deep green eyes that looked full of a mix of wonder, exhaustion, and confusion. A small hand reached up to rub at a scar on his forehead, it was in the shape of a lightning bolt. To Tom's relief the boy instantly looked away and hurried to catch up with the half-breed.

"All righ' there Harry?" the boy nodded, but the giant did not look so sure. "Les go ter the Tavern, ya can get somethin ter eat and we can take a break 'fore finishin yer shoppin." The boy nodded again and off they went. Tom frowned he was half tempted to follow them, but he needed a wand, and it wasn't as if he didn't know where they were going. He could catch up if he made this quick.

Tom walked into the dim store.

The old wand maker was busily putting away wand boxes, Tom was not sure he had been seen so he made a small noise to get the old mans attention. Ollivander looked up at him. He froze for a brief minute, his silver eyes swirling in confusion before he spoke.

"I remember you Mr. Riddle although the last I saw of you was when you were eleven, almost sixty years ago now, thirteen inches, yew, a phoenix feather core am I correct?" Tom nodded and took a step forward.

"Yes, but I have no idea what became of it, I need a new wand until I can locate it." Ollivander nodded and looked at Tom sternly with his glowing silver eyes.

"A new wand wont work as well as your old one, do you understand?"

"I do." Ollivander sighed and turned back to the stacks and stacks of wands that lined the walls. His old hands shook a bit as he traced his fingers over the different boxes, carefully choosing one and bringing it over to Tom.

"We will try a wand similar to your old one, ten inches, yew, phoenix feather." Tom took the wand in hand and gave it a wave, nothing, not even a flicker. Ollivander frowned he looked a lot less nervous as he muttered "Curious."

Tom glared at him as the wand was snatched out of his hand and another was quickly placed "Twelve inches, unicorn hair, oak." Tom waved, it a single silver spark flew from the tip but nothing else happened. Again, the wand was quickly snatched from his hand; the wand maker's eyes were lit with curiosity and excitement as wand after wand refused to work for Tom.

"Interesting very interesting here, seven inches, dragon heartstring, and hawthorn." the wand warmed Tom's palm, and purple and green sparks flew from the tip. Ollivander looked at him curiously.

"How very odd." Tom's eyes narrowed.

"What's odd?" Ollivander started putting away wands as he spoke.

"That you would connect so well with that wand that has such a…" he paused and looked over at Tom carefully, as if debating on whether or not to finish his sentence, "Different energy from your previous wand." Tom snorted and shook his head and twirled his new wand in-between his fingers.

"As long as it works it doesn't matter," he stopped twirling the warm brown wand and pointed it at the man behind the counter, "This will be its first test." then man tensed for a moment before relaxing and giving a weary sigh.

"Do what you will. But I can assure you I won't die without a fight." Tom gave a small mirthless laugh.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you think, it would draw too much attention, but you wont remember me being here," he raised his wand and was about to cast when a thought crossed his mind "Who was the boy that came here before me." Ollivander tilted his head to the side in a bird like fashion.

"I'm surprised you don't know him already, he is Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord," Ollivander gave a small smile "Or at least it was thought he did. I always had my doubts that he was truly gone." the old man gave him a pointed look that he didn't understand. Tom frowned, it didn't look like there was any Dark Lord here, the people here were much more relaxed, there was no fear and no sense of doom lingering over the streets like there was in his time.

"What Dark Lord?" Ollivander's eyes widened a fraction.

"You really don't know, I'm surprised." Tom kept his face straight and waited for the wand maker to continue. The old man sighed again, "The Dark Lord Voldemort was the one destroyed by Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived."

Tom was dumbfounded, he knew that name, it was the anagram that he had come up with to replace his own thrice-hated name. The name he had created to inspire fear and awe amongst the people when he finally took his rightful place has the lord of the wizarding world where he would rule supreme.

But he had been defeated? Defeated by a boy…a child? It wasn't possible! He glared at the old wand maker and with a quick flick of his wrist the man's memory erased of Tom forever, the spell was dark but untraceable. Tom never left behind any condemning evidence against himself, upset or no. He turned on his heel and left the wand shop, moving slowly so as not to attract any attention.

'So this is what became of me? Defeated by a mere child, after years of careful planning after years of gathering knowledge I have been defeated by a child? Impossible!' Tom hissed to himself quietly, cursing.

'I have to find out what happened, I have to find out what he did wrong, I refuse to end up like him, I absolutely refuse! I will succeed where he failed for I am Lord Voldemort and I am unstoppable!' with wild determination he turned to Flourish and Blots, there must be records of his others defeat in some book or another. He would find them and he would rise above what he had been before.

-----


	12. Magical Recon

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal but hey its up! And I will have another chapter up by the weekend so yay! Anyway here is chapter 11.

Meshalok- Ah my fan! Good to hear from you. Dodger may or may not loose a fight with Tom, he is one tough cookie. I feel a bit bad for Ash myself but what is done is done.

Sachita- Jason was a bad person in life, why should death be any different? He is defiantly someone to watch out for. Tom is well…Tom and poor Dodger and Ash. I almost feel bad, almost. Anyway have a happy day as well!

Peace n Luv- I'm happy you gave my story a shot, and I'm glad you think it is well written. Your review got me off my lazy butt and got this chapter out of me. So yay for you!

Chapter 11 Magical Recon

* * *

Tom moved his finger tips over the smooth spines of the books, his eyes flickering over the titles, trying to appear as relaxed as he could so as not to show the agitation that his calm features hid. His search proving more and more fruitless as book after useless book refused to give him the information he needed. All he had learned was that his other had been on the rise, gaining followers, and becoming more and more powerful.

He had went to the Potter's house in Godric's Hallow on Halloween day in 1981 and attempted to destroy the little family. Both parents Lily and James Potter died quickly but, for reasons he and the writers of every book he had read didn't understand, the little one year old boy, Harry Potter, survived the killing curse with nothing but the scar on his forehead, and his alter ego the Dark Lord Voldemort had been reduced to nothing.

Although according to a more graphic writer there was- _bits of You-Know-Who's flesh, and slivers of his bone lodged into the battered and burned remains of the Potter home, and the hero Harry Potter was covered in the evil ones blood as if he had gone through some form of unholy baptism to save us from the evil sins committed by the unholy You-Know-Who- _Tom was sure that wasn't true though, according to all the other books no trace of a body had been found, and that was worrying.

What if his other _hadn't _been killed like the general public believed, what if he was alive and just waiting for his chance to strike. If Tom were his other, and in a way he was, he wouldn't tolerate another Voldemort being around unless he was sure of his complete and total submission.

'And I wouldn't give it to him.' Tom thought grimly, 'I would be a hindrance to him and therefore he would have to be rid of me. There cannot be two Voldemorts, it wouldn't work.' Although Tom had seen no proof of his others existence amongst the living, that didn't mean he necessarily would. Tom was good at hiding things, including himself if needed. He wouldn't be found easily if he was still alive, Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sneering at himself and moving his hand resolutely away from his head. For some reason the habit had come over him whenever he was frustrated and he was determined to put a stop to it. He thought of his other again, he would come to that problem when and if it reared its head but right now he had to assume that his alter ego was dead and make his plans from there.

He shut the book he had been reading more harshly than he had intended and a girl with bushy brown hair looked at him as if he held her grandmother at wand point. He ignored the look and with a flick of his new wand the books flew back to their original shelves. He would learn nothing more from these volumes, he would have to find someone who had been there when his other self had died, and currently the only witness was his killer who probably didn't even remember the event in the first place.

He stood and picked up a thick book that he had decided to keep, _Recent Magikal History Volume 7_ it covered the last centaury of the wizarding world, and while it didn't have much to say about his others defeat, it could give him a good idea of what had been happening in the world while he was in the diary_. _As he made his way to the register he let his thoughts wander.

'Voldemort would have taken _someone _with him.' he thought and gave an impatient glare at a young boy in his way, the boy yelped and bolted when he noticed Tom standing over him.

The other him would have to have brought someone to do something if anything went wrong, especially if these Potter's were so important as to have his other go to kill them himself. 'Unless he had grown careless.' Tom thought morosely, he didn't want to believe it but it was a possibility and it didn't help Tom's mood.

He made it to the shopkeeper and had to resist a flinch at the price of the book, why had things gotten so expensive? With a small sigh he reached to the money pouch he had grabbed on his way out of the orphanage and counted out the proper amount of coins, shrank the book, put it into his pocket, and left the shop. The money wasn't lasting as long as he had thought it would, he would have to budget more carefully in the future. So caught up was in in his plans of the future he almost missed the fact that someone was following him. Almost.

Tom would have been a fool not to notice the man for two reasons, first because he was obviously a pureblood, he drew attention to himself with his rich clothing and proud posture. The second reason was that Tom had seen him before. It was the Malfoy Ashley had taken the money pouch from, 'Perfect,' Tom thought snidely, 'Just what I need.' Tom would have to do something about him.

'I really don't have time for this.' Tom thought as he moved into Knockturn Alley, the clunking of the man's cane echoing around the clustered shops and almost barren road. This place wouldn't come alive until it started to get dark, so no prying eyes. A man off to the side of the road belched, fell over and started snoring loudly. 'Well no sober eyes at least.' Tom thought disgustedly as he dodged into the small alleyway by Mortis' Funeral Home, Malfoy followed him. It was a dead end, but empty, just like Tom wanted.

"Well, well it looks as if I have you cornered." Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to face the smug looking man, the blond moved slowly forward, it might have been frightening if Tom had been anyone else. The mans eyes fastened on the money pouch "I had a feeling the little Mudblood had a partner somewhere, and it looks like I was right." The man prowled around Tom, a small smirk crossed Tom's features.

"My…partner, yes I suppose you can call her that, but you are wrong about her blood status," the man stopped his prowling and raised one elegant eyebrow, "She is a muggle." The Malfoy man tensed and cold fury filled is eyes and he pulled at the serpent cane's head, revealing his wand and casting a hex.

Tom quickly cast a shield and it held against the hex, although the force of them connecting made the air around him shudder. Tom cast a mild jinx and the man whipped up a shield, it was powerful. The man sneered at him, "Is that all you can do _boy_." The man cast a powerful cutting hex that Tom dodged, he cast another almost harmless jinx which Malfoy easily blocked. Both opponents were moving around each other, Malfoy becoming more and more confident as Tom cast his harmless spells and dodged out of the way of Malfoy's more powerful hexes.

Soon Malfoy stopped bothering with shields and started to go into a purely offensive strategy casting one spell after another towards Tom's rapidly put up shields. It looked as if Malfoy was going to win.

Tom kept his face straight when all he really wanted to do was laugh at the triumph the overconfident Malfoy face reveled. Tom cast another shield, but something was wrong with it, it was flimsily and it shattered quickly under the barrage of spells and Tom had to quickly dodge out of the way of a bone shattering curse. What had happened? Tom didn't want to find out if it would happen again, it was time to end this.

"_Frendo Somes_."the hex took the man by surprise and he didn't have time to throw up a shield before it hit him in the chest. Malfoy toppled over and started to gasp for air as the wind was knocked out of him as an invisible weight started to slowly press down on his body. Tom frowned and moved over the Malfoy, stepping on his wand hand and smirking in satisfaction as he heard the crack of bones breaking under his heel and the hoarse shout of pain from the blonde man. The spell was working much more slowly than it normally would and he had the sneaking suspicion that it would wear off.

What was making his spells so weak?

"Tom….Tom I found you." a sad weak voice yelled down the alley, Tom stiffened and turned. He knew that voice, he just hoped he was wrong he turned and his worst fears were confirmed. Standing at the opening of the alley was Ashley, and in her arms, clutched tightly to her chest, was his diary. Horror filled him as he saw the little leather book in the girls white knuckled grip.

The girl's eyes widened and with a hoarse scream shouted, "Tom look out!"

-----


	13. Knockturn

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Sorry this is late, I accidentally deleted this the first time round and had to re write. **This may be my last chapter for a while**, I have to take my computer in for repairs and goodness knows how long that will take. I just wanted y'all to know. Anyway enjoy chapter 12.

Melora: Thanks for reviewing! I will take a look at the site, it sounds like my cup of tea. Good luck with life and school.

Sachita: Yup it was Hermonie. I couldn't resist adding her Glad you like the detail.

XxAniketosxX: Was this fast enough?

Meshalok: Here is what happened.

Mozy: I will, don't worry about that. I don't abandon my work….and if I do its not for very long.

Chapter 12 Knockturn

* * *

_45 Minutes Earlier_

Ash pushed her way through London's busy crowds, a deep pulsing need to be with Tom flowing through her veins. Never before had she felt such desire to be close to another person, not even with Dodger, and he was the closest thing she had to a family. She clutched the diary close to her chest, it calmed her slightly to have this little bit of Tom close to her heart although the sudden calm reminded her of her aching body.

'Come on legs, don't fail me now,' she thought as she quickly crossed a crowded road, narrowly missing getting hit by a bus 'I really need to get into better shape.' she thought as she finally decided to give into temptation and sit down for a minute. Ash reached down to rub at her sore legs, trying to soothe the ache that had started and for a minute it worked, but then she started to walk again. A sharp pain started in her abdomen, she groaned and leaned against the wall closest to her.

'I will just rest a minute, I have been running to hard is all, the pain will pass.' she felt another jab of pain then another, Ash felt her knees go weak and she let out a moan of pain.

"Are you alright dear?" Ash looked up, a woman was standing near by a young girl that looked like her daughter clung to her hand, the woman looked concerned. Ash gave a weak smile in their direction and started to straighten up.

"I'm fine, it was just a cramp. It will ease up in a minute." to her relief she was right, the pain was receding. The woman gave a sympatric smile.

"I understand how that is, chocolate usually helps me with mine." she reached into her purse and pulled out a small chocolate bar and held it out to Ash who took it with an embarrassed smile.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, the woman gave a wide smile and nodded.

"It was nothing, now we must be off, take something for those cramps when you get home." Ash nodded and the woman left. She looked at the chocolate bar in her hand, there were almonds in it, she liked almonds. She unwrapped it and started to eat, as she ate she decided that she would wait for a minute and see if the pain would come back. The chocolate made her feel better, and when the pain didn't return she felt even better. She hugged the diary and started to move again, her spirits bright.

Ash finally made her way to The Leaky Cauldron and the urgency she had felt to be with Tom increased tenfold. She briefly wondered why she could see the pub without Tom's help but decided that it didn't matter, it just made finding him easier. Ash moved into the pub dodging through the crowds of people, it was more crowded than when she was last here, she wondered why.

A young boy with messy black hair ran into her, he gave a quick mumbled apology and quickly moved off, clutching at his forehead as if he were in pain. 'Poor thing.' Ash thought, he looked like he could use a couple of hot meals, and decent clothing. He looked worse than the kids at her orphanage.

"Alright now, the Alley is really crowded today and I don't want anyone getting lost, stick together. That means you two." Ash looked over and saw a matronly woman gathering together a large group of children, the woman was glaring at two twin boys who wore identical sheepish grins.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you mum." One started.

"We couldn't think of anything better than spending time with the family!" the other went on.

Their mother glared at the both of them with an expression that said that she would be watching them closely. "Alright then," she grumbled, "Lets go, we are going to the apothecary first and I do not want another incident like last years." She glared at the twins again who wore innocent expressions.

The large family moved toward the doorway hiding the alley and Ash, seeing a chance to enter without much detection, moved in behind them. The father of the family, who didn't seem to say much, quickly tapped the bricks in the correct order and led his family into the revealed street.

Ash followed behind the twins, who gave her curious glances but didn't say anything as she followed them until she found a space she felt ok to break away from them. The family moved on, and Ash was alone again.

She grimaced and looked around the bustling road. It seemed so big, she cuddled the diary close again as she looked back and forth. Now that Tom wasn't with her she didn't know where to go, before this place seemed wonderful but now it felt more like a maze, she didn't know what turn would take her to where she wanted to go.

'Oh Tom, where are you?' she mentally wailed. Ash felt like the whole thing was hopeless, how was she to find Tom in this place without help? Something pulled at Ash, making her flinch in surprise. She looked around, but no one had grabbed her, she felt the tug again and whipped around making people eye her critically and move to avoid her. Ash blushed, she was making a scene again, but where was that tug coming from? She felt another tug , it was pulling her forward.

'Tom?' she thought, and felt another gentle tug. Ash brightened and moved in the direction the invisible tugging was leading her, a thought that it might be dangerous crossed her mind but she ignored it and continued forward. This…thing leading her was taking her somewhere, and that was just what she needed, a destination, and if it led her to Tom all the better.

It tugged, she moved, it tugged, she moved. Ash felt giddy in her relief to be moving, her fingers caressed the spine of the diary. She was going toward Tom, she could feel it. She felt like skipping the rest of the way to him when the pain from earlier returned with a vengeance. She groaned and stumbled forward.

'Not again!' she mentally wailed as she doubled over and clutched at her abdomen, 'Not now!' Ash grit her teeth, straightened up and started shuffling painfully forward. She had to keep moving if she stopped now…. The tug suddenly pulled her sharply right down a dark path that the people around seemed to be avoiding.

'Knockturn Alley.' Ash read as she moved down the almost deserted road, she didn't like the sound of it. A screeching owl flew close, startling her into almost tripping over a man passed out on the ground. 'I don't like the look of this place either.' She thought, wrinkling her nose at the stench the man gave off. All the while the pain plagued her, taking every last bit of strength she had left. But she had to follow that tug, she just had to.

When she was sure that she was going to collapse from exhaustion and pain she heard something, a voice. But not just any voice, it was Tom's. Ash collected what strength she had left and moved toward the alleyway she had heard his voice coming from. She turned the corner and saw her Tom.

"Tom….Tom I found you." Tom whipped around, his deep blue eyes wide in shock and mild alarm. He looked like he was about to say something when a figure jerked up from the ground. At first she thought it was Dodger, but after a second of looking at him knew it not to be true, this man had a different feel from Dodger and his eyes were wild, and filled with pain and rage. He was pointing a stick at Tom, it didn't take a genus to figure out that it was a wand and that the man meant to harm Tom with it.

"Tom look out!" Tom turned, but not quickly enough, a jet of red light left the man's wand and hit Tom in the chest, he went flying into a wall and hit it with a loud thud. He fell to the ground and lay motionless. Time seemed to stand still as Ash stood frozen, looking at Tom's still body.

Ash turned to look at the man who was pointing his wand at Tom again, something inside Ash snapped and she lunged forward with a wild shriek, tackling the startled man to the ground. The man gave a choking gasp as he hit the stone covered ground and Ash pressed her advantage, kicking and hitting every part of the man she could reach. In her raw fury she didn't notice when the pain left her to be replaced by the tingling sensation she had felt when Tom had shared his magic with her. But she did notice when the tingle moved through her arms, into her fists, and into the Dodger look-a-like who howled in pain each time it happened.

The man lifted his head one more time and Ash hit him in the temple, he shuddered and collapsed back to the earth. Ash scrambled off of his body and glared at his still form until she remembered Tom. Trembling with adrenaline and shock, she moved over to Tom's body, gently turning him over.

With a shaking hand she felt his throat and sighed in relief when she felt a pulse. He was alive, but he had a nasty cut across his forehead. With a gentle movement she traced her finger around the gash, the tingling going from her arm into him. She pulled her hand back quickly, had she hurt him?

To Ash's shock the cut across Tom's head started to heal, and his breathing quickened, his eyes opened slowly. He blinked once, then shot up looking wildly around. Ash grabbed his shoulders gently in an attempt to calm him.

"Its ok, there isn't anything to worry about." he focused on her, then his eyes traveled to the man's body behind her.

"You did that?" he asked slowly, she nodded, he looked at her again and locked eyes with her a pressure entered her mind for a minute before it went away. But who cared about a lousy headache? She was with Tom again and that was all that mattered.

"Help me up." Ash moved to support him as he stood shakily to his feet, she wished he would say please more often but would excuse him this one time because he was hurt. Once Tom was steady she moved away from him, already missing their closeness, he reached into his pockets and gave a satisfied nod at what he found there then proceeded to scan the ground.

With a quick movement Tom grabbed another wand off of the ground and quickly checked it over, with a small noise of approval he turned to the man on the ground and pointed the wand at him. With a muttered spell from Tom that made Ash's body tingle the man's body jolted then lay still. Then, to Ash's surprise, he went down to go through his expensive looking clothing.

"What are you-?"

"When he awakens he will think that he had been robbed." Tom said simply as he pulled another money pouch off of the mans belt, adding the golden coins to the one that they had taken before. He then went through his pockets and took out a small vial of something that Tom quickly pocketed.

"He won't remember this, or the other time we stole from him." Ash's eyes went wide in alarm as she looked at his face again, she remembered him now, how could she have forgotten that face that looked so eerily familiar?

"We should go." Ash mumbled and Tom nodded, he straightened and moved over to her surprising her by offering her his arm.

"Its getting late, this isn't a place you want to get caught after dark." She nodded and took his arm, relishing the warmth of his skin against hers through the thin fabric. He was here, he was touching her and for Ash, for this moment, all was well.

-----


	14. Confrontations

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: I'm back! And see I got me laptop back too! Huzza!

Meshalok-You will see a bit about that in this chapter.

XxAniketosxX- Yes she did, and there will be more tingles later.

Shaya- Hello, I know this isn't chapter six and you may put something else up for this chapter but I do like to put up my responses on a chapter I am working on. Anyway I'm glad you like Ash and the story it means a lot.

PlasmaDragon007- I love Tom stories myself that's why I wrote one!

Faith- I'm glad you think Tom is well written, glad you think my story is awesome.

NovemberDreamer- Glad you enjoyed the prologue, and kudos is spelt with a K. (I thought it was C for the longest time!)

Chapter 13 Confrontations

* * *

Tom glanced over down at the girl clutching at his arm, his eyes narrowed in thought. What he had seen in her memories didn't make any logical sense, but the more he thought about it the more he grudgingly accepted the fact that during the fight with Malfoy, Ashley had preformed magic.

'But how?' he thought as they left the darkening street to turn onto Diagon Alley. Everything he had ever learned told him it should be impossible for a muggle to channel any sort of magic. 'The diary must have something to do with it, and the blood. But that shouldn't have _given _her anything, it was meant for me to take her energy.'

"Which way, Tom?" he jerked a bit in surprise at Ashley's voice and turned his attention back to the girl on his arm, her muddy brown-green eyes locked on to his, and a small smile graced her lips at his attention. Tom looked away from her and glanced around.

"That way." she nodded and gently tugged his arm in that direction, seemingly eager to get back to the orphanage but knew that wasn't true. She just wanted to be alone with him. His head jerked back to the girl and glared at her obnoxiously short hair, how did he know what she wanted? Not even his legamancy could tell him a person desired. Was this another side effect of sharing her blood? Was that how she had found him in Knockturn? The thought disturbed him greatly.

If he could get an impression of her thoughts and she his, what else might she have heard? Ashley held his arm more securely as if sensing his distress and gave, what she thought, were covert, shy, glances at his face. He relaxed slightly, if she liked him still she must not have picked up that he planned to be rid of her as soon as he was firmly established in this world and she had outworn her use to him.

But what would happen in that near distant future if he killed her? They were closely bonded now, if something should happen to her what would happen to him? He sighed in frustration as he felt his head start to throb. Ashley frowned and looked up at him and in return he gave her a false reassuring smile. Had she sensed his stress? His troubled mind? He would have to be careful of what he thought around her in the future, she must not find out about any of his plans for her or the future he was working towards.

Soon enough they made their way back through the leaky cauldron, even more crowded than before by families trying to get home through the only fireplace in the bar. People jostled and pushed their way around the bar most chatting loudly and the loudest bunch were a family of redheads. One of the teens of the group looked over at Ash and then to him, he nudged his brother (who also happened to be his twin) and jerked his head in their direction. Tom frowned, had Ashley been associating with those _boys _before she had found him? That was simply unacceptable. With a sharp tug he pulled her towards the exit door and ignored her confused look.

"Tom what was that all about!" he ignored her again and she gave an annoyed huff, "Fine don't tell me, see if I care." he sighed in frustration, he could feel her pulling away from him, both physically and mentally and as much of a relief that was he had to keep her close and feeling amiable towards him.

"I just didn't like the way that boy was looking at you." She frowned in confusion before realization crossed her features.

"Are you _jealous_." Tom twitched in amusement and turned away from her, hoping to seem bashful, that brought another amused twitch. As if he could be jealous of some _muggle _girl gaining the attention of some poor hapless wizard. 'But she did perform magic.' he mentally reminded himself, as Ashley took his arm again and gave a reassuring smile. She wasn't a muggle anymore, but what was she? Could her magic be of some use to him? It was something to ponder when he got the chance.

'Perhaps I will keep her alive longer than I have originally planned.' he thought as she started to speak.

"Don't worry Tom, I'm not interested in any other guys," her cheeks flamed red a minute later after she realized what she had said, Tom smirked. It hadn't taken as long to make her like him as he thought. "I- what I meant was-" he turned to her and with his other hand he reached up to caress her cheek, making the girl shudder in response. This was childs play, he idly wondered what would happen if he kissed her.

'Another time,' he thought and lowered his hand, she leaned towards him her eyes betraying her. If you want more, those eyes said, you can have it and I would give it gladly 'Always leave them wanting more.'

"We should get going." Ashley blinked and nodded in agreement, her face as red as the Gryffindor banner. She was silent the entire trip back to the orphanage, and he thanked Merlin for that small blessing.

He sighed as weariness suddenly over took him and was relieved that he had nothing more to worry about until the next morning.

-----

Jason floated above them seething, someone had commanded his magic from the diary, someone had made him lead Ash to _him_. But what other magical creature could control the diary? Who could have done it, and why would they want those two together. He shifted restlessly around, invisible to everyone but himself, something about this was off. His eyes narrowed at the backs of the two humans. _He_ wouldn't have done it, _he_ was occupied at the time (Jason got the best laugh of his afterlife when _he _was blasted into that wall, and even planted a invisible kiss on Ash's cheek if only to be the first to kiss her) and had no reason to want Ash there, _he _didn't want her anywhere near him in the first place.

They started up the stairs and Jason put his musing aside for a moment, they were about to encounter Dodger. Quickly the ghost flew up through the building and into Ash's room, there was the blonde but there was a problem, he was sleeping. Jason let out a hiss of frustration and flew into Dodgers body, shouting and screaming for all he was worth.

-----

Dodger was having a nightmare, a tall teenager with black hair and eyes had him tied to a bed, the cold blade of a knife pressing against his skin. The sharp sweet sensation of pain filling his body, and no matter how hard he screamed no sound emerged from his throat.

_Wake up!_

The teen wore a sadistic smile, his eyes flickering, changing from the black color to a bright almost glowing red.

_Wake up!!_

Suddenly he was dieing, whispering hoarsely about his soul, pledging to protect it. Then the feeling of weightlessness and in a daze he watched the teen leave with a flourish. He kept his eyes on the body left behind though, watched as it was discovered by a woman he recognized from pictures in the hallway. Mrs. Cole, the owner of the orphanage, she let out a loud shriek. "He's dead! Oh god in heaven!" she cried for him when the body was buried, the first one to cry for him in years.

_Get up, quickly you damned fool, Ash is almost here!_

Ash…

He groggily opened his eyes and sat up, his back popping from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. Where was he? He looked around and it all came back to him Ash bolting past him, the letter on the ground, the clothing on her bed. His ears perked at the sound of footsteps approaching the door and Ash's laughter.

He stumbled to his feet, if he were a dog he was sure his hackles would be up, he tensed waiting and ready with a multitude of questions and demands. But when the door opened and he saw Ash, all questions left his mind and he suddenly felt very empty.

She seemed surprised to see him, "Dodge? What are you doing here?" he was about to respond when he saw who she was with and he got the shock of his life. It was the teen from his dream, the one with the knife, the hair on the back of Dodgers neck stood up and something inside him howled for blood.

"You!" Dodger growled and lunged for him he felt his first punch land and then it was like watching a movie, as if someone had taken over his body. Blows flew in a crazy whirlwind he heard Ash screaming and pulling at his shirt. Dodger thought he was going to kill him when with a sudden burst of power made him fly across the room. He blinked in surprise as he suddenly felt he had control of his body again.

The other teen rose up off the ground in one graceful movement, his eyes flashing with hate as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick…..wait that wasn't a stick that was a-

"Tom no!" Ash shouted and jumped in front of Dodger, she was protecting him. "Please no," she sobbed, "He didn't know what he was doing." the other teen tensed and glared down at him, then hissed something that sounded foul then waved a dismissive hand toward them, looking away from them and moving over to Ash's bed.

Ash sighed in relief and leaned down to him and roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and pulled him out of the room. Robin and John from the room across from them were staring wide eyed at him.

"What are you looking at." he snarled and both boys bolted back into their room and slammed the door behind them. Ash pulled him down the hallway and into one of the janitorial closets, rudely ejecting the couple that were using it. Dodger gave a hurried apology to the jilted twosome as Ash pulled him into the closet and slammed the door shut. She whipped around to face him.

"What the hell Dodger." Ash hissed. Dodger scowled in return.

"What the hell Ash," he repeated back at her, "And what are we doing in the lover's closet?"

"No one will bother us here don't change the subject. What is your problem! You can't just go and attack people!" He sneered.

"I didn't attack a person. Tell me did you know that your new boyfriend is a murderer?" she blinked in surprise.

"What? That- that is completely ridiculous, who do you think he killed? " Dodger flinched, how was he going to explain.

"Well, I don't know." Ash scowled.

"What do you mean you don't know!" he flinched again.

"I saw it in a dream." Ash gave him a disgusted look.

"A dream, your kidding right." he held his hands out in an imploring way.

"Please Ash, just trust me on this." she gave an angry sigh.

"You know what Dodger, I thought I did trust you but then you give me this wild story about how Tom is out killing people in your dreams," she shut her eyes and shook her head, "He makes me feel special Dodge, don't you understand? I feel better than I have in years and he makes me feel that way." He scowled.

"I won't let you be with a murderer." Ash gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe you would choose to hate him over a stupid dream."

'Oh I hate him for other reasons believe me.' Dodger thought darkly. "Look Ash, this guy is bad news, trust me I've known guys like him."

"You don't even know him!"

"I don't need to know him to know he is no good!"

"Your impossible!" she shouted.

"Your incorrigible!" he shouted in return, they both scowled at each other with the nastiest look they could conjure, catching their breaths.

"I'm not going to make him leave." she finally said.

"And I'm not going to stick around to watch him kill you."

"So where does that leave us then?" she asked.

"You heard me, I'm leaving." Her eyes filled with pain and she reached out for him before pulling her hand back sharply.

"Then go." she said her voice wobbling, and Dodger left, knowing that if he stayed a moment longer he would never leave. He bolted to his room, tossed his things together in an old bag and left the orphanage. His despair consuming him every step he took, at the main gates he glanced over his shoulder at Ash's window. Tom was standing there, his face perfectly blank as he watched him go, then the lights went out and he disappeared.

Dodger looked at that window for a long time, he knew Tom was evil, knew it like he knew that the sky was blue and that cake was sweet. He couldn't leave Ash here, but it wasn't safe anymore, not for him. But he would be back, and he would be back with a plan.

"This isn't over!" he screamed at the blank building, and turned to walk away from this place one and for all.

-----

Tom glared at Dodgers retreating back, in that moment he would have given anything to cast a fatal curse at the boy. He gave a frustrated growl and slammed his fist into the wall next to him. Tom's hand passed right through it, he pulled his fist back and looked at it. He was fading again, he had used too much energy. Dodger was very, very, lucky he couldn't use any more magic.

He hissed and slammed his fist against the wall again, this time it hit with a solid thunk and Tom relished the sting of pain in his knuckles. He was solid, for now, and he wanted to keep it that way. Anything was better then that diary, anything.

Just at that moment the door opened and a sobbing Ashley came in, her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were swollen with unshed tears. He was lucky it was dark on his side of the room and that hid his grimace. She moved toward him and clung to his chest, crying into his shirt.

"He's gone Tom, he's gone." with a sigh he reached up and stroked her hair, telling her it would all be ok, that was when his hand started to fade again. It flickered and passed through the back of Ashley's head, he jerked the appendage back but not before feeling something. He frowned and pressed his fingers into her back and gave a startled gasp when he felt his magic, twisted from what he was used to, but his. It flowed into his body, recharging him, he pulled his hand back and saw that it was very solid again. For the moment all he could do was go through the motions of comforting with Ash.

His face was blank but the realization he had just experienced filled him with shock, this girl had his magic? It was inside her? He looked down at her in horrified wonder. If anything ever happened to her he would loose his magic, he was stuck with her. Possibly forever. His mind reeled with this new knowledge, Ashley looked up at him.

"What do I do Tom? I didn't want Dodger to leave me. He's my brother." Tom frowned, she was upset and he felt his energy drop, why hadn't he noticed this before? Well it didn't matter it was in the past and he couldn't do anything about it, what did matter was using this new piece of information to his advantage 'I wonder what would happen if I made her happy?' he thought and gently tilted her chin up.

"Forget about Dodger." he whispered, leaned down, and kissed her.

-----


	15. Lovers and Liars

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Sorry this is so late getting up I have been having a hard time getting to writing. School is killing my brain plus with college coming up, and my senior year ending…..well those are bad excuses and I shouldn't have left the story for so long. Its my shortest chapter too…but don't worry the next will be longer.

Bookfanatic01: I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far! I thought the connection would keep poor Ash with Tom longer.

Sachita: Its ok, I do enjoy your reviews and am happy just to receive one! Dodger is a man with a plan, its not one he likes but it is a plan. Dot worry about Ash, right now she is as safe as she can be. She has something Tom wants and as long as she has it he wont harm her….physically.

XxAniketosxX: Tom is the biggest a-hole on the planet….but he is a good looking powerful a-hole. Ah Tom -tiny hearts- how I love to write about thee.

Mozy: Your wish is my command.

Shaya: I'm glad you have enjoyed reading so far, and I love responding to my reviews it makes me almost as happy as writing the chapters.

Chapter 14 Lovers and Liars

* * *

_He kissed her._

After a few seconds Tom pulled back and Ash's jaw trembled, she wanted him close again, she wanted his scent surrounding her, she wanted his warm lips on hers….although most of all she wanted the comfort he was giving. But why had the kiss been so brief? Panic hit her, it must have been something she had done because he was perfect. Her eyes widened in horror.

'Oh God, my breath!' When did she last brush her teeth? She tried to rub her tongue over her teeth in a lame attempt to clean them. That brought up another question, tongue, did they even have French kissing in the 40's?

'I'm not ready for this!' she mentally wailed.

It didn't help matters that Tom's very blue eyes were boring into hers, as if trying to see something deep inside her. She shuffled her feet and, not knowing what else to do, gave an awkward smile. His lips quirked in return and formed a satisfied smirk. Her cheeks burned red and she was sure she was starting to shake like the small lap dogs she hated.

'Steady girl.' she took a deep breath, she needed to take control of this situation, she needed to collect herself.

"Tom I-" with the swiftness of a striking falcon he kissed her again and her heart soared. Nothing could be bad in this moment, nothing could be bad ever again, at least until Dodger started to plague her thoughts. But when she started to think of the silver eyed boy, Tom seemed to know and would distract her, he would stroke her arms, her hip, pull her closer to his body and kiss her harder.

'Forget Dodger-_'_ she repeated the words in her head, but how could she when he meant so much to her? 'But he left me…he _left _me' she trembled again before a firm resolve took hold. She had been left before, first by her parents, then passed by for adoption, now by Dodger.

'Forget Dodger._' _she furiously thought and for the first time she kissed Tom back.

* * *

Jason watched the couple in the room. He watched him move her to the small bed that was hers, then watched him touch her. Starting with gentle strokes up and down her arms, slow caresses over her hips and thighs, he watched him press light butterfly kisses on her collar bone, move slowly down to her stomach then back up to her-

He looked away, but that didn't keep the sounds away from his ghostly ears. The noises, oh sweet goodness the noises! He shuddered again and disappeared through the door, the sounds were nonexistent here. Peace for now, but at what cost? Ash was now the enemy, and as the enemy- she had to be destroyed…. along with her demonic lover.

He looked at the door again, then faded away.

* * *

He was here again, his lips were set into a grim frown and his hands clenched tightly at his sides for a moment before he forced himself to relax. He released the tension in his body and let a cool stoic expression mask his normally friendly features, he hadn't had to do this since he was young. Memories of the boy he used to be came to the forefront of his mind, and with them the rules he had to live by. 'Never show your emotions, never show weakness,' he chanted mentally as he pressed his palm against the wooden door, 'Never go against the family's wishes, never disgrace the family, never abandon the family, and if you do-' the door swung open 'Never come back.'

Dodger straightened up and pulled his shoulders back in a false display of confidence, he didn't belong here, he hadn't for a long time…But the door had opened for him that had to count for something didn't it? There was a loud crack and a small, shivering, disheveled creature appeared before him. Dodger tensed and his hand automatically flew to his pocket where he kept a small knife- just in case.

The house elf lifted its large tennis ball shaped eyes to stare at his face for a moment before quickly looking away and wringing its hands together in distress. "You is not Master!" it wailed and reached up to pull at its long flapping ears.

"Stop that!" Dodger snapped and it instantly complied, although it seemed even more distressed at the fact that it obeyed. "I need to speak to-" he paused for a moment, "Narcissa." The frail things hands wrung at the dirty pillowcase it wore, and it shook its head furiously.

He frowned and it quailed, "Take me to Narcissa, now."

Its eyes snapped up to his, it was trembling badly and it continued to wring its hands as it took a hesitant step back, letting him into the house. Dodger scowled at it until it turned around to trot ahead, "Slow down!" he snapped and it slowed its pace. Every few steps it would glance back at him and Dodger would scowl at it until it kept its eyes firmly forward.

When he was sure it wouldn't look back at him Dodger let himself relax a bit, this was going much more smoothly than he had expected. He glanced at the walls they passed, portraits of grim faced blondes glared down at him from elegant golden frames, the bright gold colors further emphasized by the dark wall they were hung on. The portraits eyes watched him as they moved and a few harsh whispers echoed after him.

"Looks _just _like him-"

"What is he doing back-"

"Thought we had seen the last of him-"

Dodger grit his teeth and said nothing, he had forgotten how much he had hated his ancestors-

"Cheeky little bastard." and how much his ancestors had hated him. They came to two stairways both identical down to the very last step, to his relief there were no more grumbling pictures of people long dead. The disheveled elf scurried to the top of the stairs on the right, only pausing long enough to let Dodger catch up to him before bolting to the end of the hallway and stopping at a large white door.

"Open it." he ordered, internally wincing when it cringed, he hated what being here did to him. The elf cautiously pressed its bandaged hand to the door and it swung open. With a hesitant movement it stepped into the room.

"Mistress." it squeaked cautiously, Dodger took a step in behind it and examined the room. In sharp contrast to the dark walls in the hallways the entire room was white, including a lounge that a pale woman was stretched out on. At the sound of the elf's squeaking voice she turned her head sharply, her pale eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to disturb me!" she snapped and uncoiled from her position on the lounge, the move was both elegant and sinister. As she moved she showed off a shapely form that would attract any man's interest, but then you would see the sharp, mean features of her face.

But the tight scowl she had plastered to her features quickly slackened into surprise when she saw Dodger.

"Lucius?" Dodger snorted.

"Close but no cigar." the woman blinked at him stupidly for a minute before her eyes darkened with fury and her high, aristocratic nose wrinkled as if she had smelled something distasteful.

"You."

'Well that is as much of an invitation as I am going to get.' he thought and took a step into the room. With a confident swagger he sauntered past her and sat in a pure white armchair.

"Get off of that!" she snapped looking miffed when he didn't jump to attention like one of the house elves.

"Not until I get what I want." she continued to scowl at him.

"You agreed to stay out of our lives, you said you didn't want anything from us." Dodger scowled right back at her.

"If you remember correctly I was ten when we made that deal," a bitter smile crossed his face "And, if _my _memory is as sharp as it used to be, you cheated me out of my birthright so my _adorable _little half-brother could have everything I was entitled to." Narcissa's glare deepened.

"Oh don't worry Cissy," she flinched, "I'm not here to cause trouble. All I want is to have that contract of ours revised."

"You want money don't you." she said stiffly, Dodger shrugged.

"I admit I wouldn't mind it, but I want something more valuable than your precious galleons," he leaned forward so that he was close enough to her to smell her sickly sweet perfume "I want my magic back."


	16. Little Shop of Horrors

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Its here chapter 15! Yahoo! As always enjoy and review.

XxAniketosxX- Yup Dodge is a Malfoy, and something else that isn't so obvious…. Phantom of the Opera is amazing, ah Eric you are Tom's only competition for my heart.

Another Witty Ninja- You should put your story up! There is always a call for Tom stories as far as I'm concerned, and thank you for your kind review.

Chapter 15 Little Shop of Horrors

* * *

Tom waited until she was sleeping soundly before leaving the bed, with a quick flick of his wand he was clean and dressed, and still very solid. Though he gripped his wand a bit more tightly than he normally would have, just to be sure. He glanced at the girl in the bed, casting a mild sleeping charm to be sure she wouldn't wake until he wanted her to. It wouldn't do to have her awaken only to find herself alone, he needed her happy with him if he wanted to keep this body and his magic.

Ashley gave a small sigh in her sleep and shifted into the warm spot Tom had left behind, a smile gracing her plain features. Luckily she was an easy girl to please, most usually were though. He didn't spare her another glance as he exited the room and quickly made his way to orphanage gate and then onward to the dark streets of London. He walked until he was sure he wouldn't be spotted then called his minion to him.

"Jason," he growled and the ghost appeared with a scowl, "Have you been keeping track of Dodger like I told you to?" Jason rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yes, for every minute after he left the orphanage, _just like you told me to_." he said with a sneer. Tom drained more of Jason's magic and the ghost hissed in pain curling into himself, he waited until Jason's image started to fade before stopping.

"Now, where is he." with a shuddering, highly unnecessary, breath the ghost straightened up to speak.

"The last place I saw him was in some rundown flat about thirty minutes away from here."

"Take me there." he commanded, with a mock bow the ghost started to float away flickering himself in and out of sight when muggles appeared. Tom followed at a casual pace, watching the groups of people he passed. Most were young and seemed to be with friends all in the outrageous clothing he was getting more and more used to seeing.

He idly wondered how fashion could have taken this turn when he felt Jason's icy cold hand brush his shoulder. "He is there, do be careful." the ghost hissed gleefully with a strange note of triumph in his tone that Tom didn't like, he didn't have the opportunity to order an explanation though. Dodger had just stepped out of the rundown building in front of him and was moving quickly away, Tom drew his wand.

The final obstacle in his possession of Ashley, would now be eliminated.

* * *

Dodger carefully locked the door to his flat, knowing that it probably wouldn't keep anyone out if they really wanted to get in. 'Who would want to get in here anyway?' he asked himself, but he made a mental note to learn warding spells as soon as he could.

The thought of being able to use magic again filled him with a mix of excitement and, disgust. He had sworn he would never try go back to the magical world, had gotten used to the thought of being a squib and had even convinced himself that he wouldn't miss his magic. But now that it was running through his veins again he never wanted to let it go, it was like a missing limb had been re-grown.

He sighed and reached into his pocket for the money pouch he had wormed out of Narcissa, it had been enough for a wand (Cherry, phoenix feather, seven inches) and a few books a first year at Hogwarts would have needed. In the end the shopping trip had left him with only three galleons and five knuts. Dodger wasn't too worried about his finances though, his job wasn't easy but it paid well, well enough to let him buy this flat at least.

After two years of scrimping and saving he had finally bought the place and had paid off the rent for the next year. It had one bathroom, two bedrooms, and a small kitchen/living room. It had been long neglected and he had gotten it cheep, although it had more problems than he had expected. More than once he had to stay overnight to fix something or supervise the reconstruction of another, now it was almost livable.

'And once I learn more magic it will go so much faster.' pleased with this thought he checked his watch, he had offered to take the night shift for the next week to earn a little extra pay. He would need it if he wanted to be able to stock the recently obtained refrigerator well, now that he was out of the orphanage he would need it even more now. Plus he intended to bring Ash as soon as possible and he had a feeling that she would want to eat something eventually.

Ash…he smiled softly. The bright part of his life, the one who had cared for him since day one without asking for anything in return. She might not have been as striking as some of the girls he had met, but if you spent time with her, got to know her… she was beautiful. Her eyes were pure jade, her hair had every color imaginable woven in and it glowed warmly in the sun. She was funny and kindhearted and the reason his exile into the muggle world had been so easy to endure. He had to get her back, he just had to! He checked his watch again.

It was almost midnight, time to start walking. He made his way onto the street breathing in the cool night air, he relished his freedom and the new magical power he held, it almost made him forget his problems. He sighed and reached into his back pocket, checking to be sure his gloves were still there, one was missing. Dodger paused and looked down, it had slipped out of his pocket, with a sigh he leaned down to grab it just as a searing pain erupted along his back and the wall next to him exploded.

Dodger looked up and saw the face that had been plaguing him his every waking moment.

"You." Dodger hissed, Tom didn't answer and raised his wand again. Dodger dodged out of the way of the next blast and, ignoring the pain in his back, started to run. There was another explosion behind him that made Dodger stumble, his back burned with the sudden twisting movement he used to keep his feet. Luckily the dust stirred up by the blast gave him some cover as he bolted down another street. There was absolutely no cover anywhere! He started to the houses to ask for help but abruptly veered away, he didn't want anyone else to suffer because of him. Dodger turned his attention to the closed, empty, stores and went for the first one he saw. He placed his hand over the lock and felt it click open, with a smirk he pushed his way into the store. The one piece of magic he had retained through having it bound, (then unbound,) was the ability to unlock doors. He didn't know why and he didn't care as he pushed his way into the-

Pet Shop?

His arrival stirred the animals, a few puppies gave excited yelps and kittens gave soft mewls. Birds shrieked loudly as he passed them and he mentally wondered the relevance of staying here, the animals would give him away in a minute. He glanced out the store window and saw Tom stalking around a crowd of confused bystanders. Dodger didn't have time to be picky about his hiding spot. He made his way into the back of the store, passing the fish tanks where brightly colored fish swam back and forth with mindless persistence before stopping before the reptiles.

Dodger shuddered at the sight of a giant boa constrictor as it eyed him lazily and flicked its forked tongue in and out rapidly in his direction. Why in the world would anyone want to keep that thing as a pet? He moved away from its container only to come face to face with a wall of tanks containing various serpents illuminated by blue reptile lights.

He wished he had chosen a spot by the fish.

Although that couldn't be helped now, because the door to the pet shop was opening and Tom was coming in. The animals were aroused once more as they barked, meowed, and shrieked. But the most alarming thing that happed was the reaction of the snakes, the boa lifted its scaly head and let out a deep hiss. In a chain reaction of noise the other snakes were rearing up and letting out harsh whispering hissing noises, moving around their tanks and looking out, their tongues working over time as they tried to pinpoint something, or someone.

Again horror filled Dodger as he heard a smooth hiss in response from the front of the store and he broke out in a cold sweat as every pair of reptilian eyes turned to him.

'He talks to snakes, perfect.' He thought, as he edged deeper into the pet shop. He went into a room in the back, in the middle of the room was a miniature coral reef in a large tank with small saltwater fish swimming lazily among the different corals. He hoped to God he didn't speak fish as well. Dodger edged his way into a corner where he wouldn't be easily seen in the dark room, wincing in pain as his back scraped the wall. He felt helpless like this!

But he wasn't…he had a weapon. He groped around his pocked and felt his hand close around his wand, he pulled it out and held it tightly, it had seemed so much thicker before. It didn't matter, as long as it worked, he went through his memory and came up with two spells. Lumos and Flipendo, the only spells he had had the time to teach himself.

'I will just have to make it work.' he thought as Tom made his way into the room, the dark teens eyes scanning the glowing blue light the fish tanks offered, the only sound being the quiet humming of the filters.

"I know you are in here," Tom said nonchalantly, "I also know you are defenseless, give up and I promise you a swift death." Dodger grit his teeth, he would give up everything to show Ash what her _boyfriend _really was. Tom took a few more steps forward.

"Still hiding I see, it won't be long before I find you, why delay the inevitable?" Dodger didn't move, and tried his hardest not to breath. There was no way in hell he was going to willingly die.

"Ashley was very upset when you left _Dodger_," he moved again, still very slowly, "I suppose I should thank you for that," Dodger frowned, what did the bastard mean? "She was so very…susceptible to my advances after you broke her heart," he paused, "She forgot about you so easily right before she became my whore." Dodger saw red, but he still didn't move, but good God he wanted to. He wanted to rip his entrails out and drag him by them until he was shrieking for mercy. But not now, he couldn't afford to be impulsive, he needed Tom closer before he could strike. He would not allow himself to be provoked!

"She was so very soft, warm," more movement "And very-"

Now! Dodger leapt from his hiding space and screamed "_Lumos!" _his intent had been to blind him, and it worked to an extent. But in the confusion he had grabbed the wand by the wrong end and ended up blinding himself as much as Tom.

Tom let out a hiss of rage and Dodger backed up until his back hit the wall of tanks. He blearily opened his eyes to get a fuzzy image of Tom hissing something.

"You may have blinded me but they don't need eyes to find you!" They?

Something bit his right ankle with needle sharp fangs while warm, strong, creature was winding its way up his left leg, squeezing strongly. 'Snakes!' He thought in alarm as another bit him on the thigh.

He shook to try to dislodge, what he now recognized as the boa, off of his leg, but he had more pressing concerns to worry about. Tom's sight was returning as he was looking right at him with cold blue eyes, Dodger raised his wand and aimed.

"Flipendo!" Dodger screamed, the spell flew right above Tom, who snorted.

"Pathetic." there was a shattering sound and Tom whipped around just as the fish tanks broke and flooded Tom with hundreds of gallons of salt water and fish. Working quickly Dodger cast another Flipendo and the snake attached to his leg was pushed off. It hissed something loudly and wove its way around the flooding room in confusion. The other snakes suddenly moved around the flooding room in disarray and Dodger took the opportunity to escape.

Tom shouted something after him but he didn't wait to find out what it was, he had escaped, and that was all that mattered. He stumbled his way down the street, his leg throbbing from the snake bites and his back burning from the spell, but at least he was alive, and when he was ready he would fight back!

Tom hissed something foul and forced himself up, saltwater had invaded his every sense and he wasn't happy about it. He slipped as he stood up and fell back down among the flopping gasping fish.

Somewhere above him an alarm was going off. He would have to get out of this accursed place, fast. He stumbled to his feet and slid to the front door where a man was standing at the entrance of the store, at the sight of Tom he straightened up with a furious sneer.

"Little punk breaking into my store, I ought to-" he never got a chance to say what it was he was going to do with Tom.

Tom stepped over the body of the store owner and glared down both ends of the street. The Malfoy bastard had gotten away, and apparently had gained magic. The ghost had forgotten to mention this, he would punish him later but right now he had to leave.

With a growl he waved his wand to dry himself off, he would get the Malfoy another time. He knew where Dodger lived now and sooner or later he would return. With that thought he prowled back to the orphanage weaving through the group of people moving to the pet store.


	17. Someone Watching

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Sorry this is so late! But my laptop is busted and I have had a hard time recovering my story files from it, plus my sister has been really sick and in and out of hospitals and I was going a little insane while trying to get all of my school work together to graduate on time. Bah real life sucks.

Another Witty Ninja: Glad you thought so, and good luck with that story of yours I will check it out when its up. (Unless it already is I really should check)

XxAniketosxX: The same thing happened to me when I tried to put up the last chapter, and a good friend of mine said the exact same thing about the pet shop when Tom went in.

PepuCZ: Thanks! I had tried to keep Tom in character from the start and I'm glad someone besides me thinks so!

Amnita77: Yes he is and yes they did!

Chapter 16 Someone Watching

* * *

Ash forced her eyes open, she felt like she hadn't got a lick of sleep. Ash looked over at her clock, she had slept in. She shouldn't be this tired, but perhaps that was what happened after sex. Her cheeks burned at the memory but she couldn't help the pleased grin that crossed her lips. She hadn't expected it to be as good as it was, she had heard horror stories from girls at school, and read so many terrible things about a girls' first time that she was convinced loosing her virginity would be a terrible, painful, thing. But Tom's apparent experience had made it… fun.

Although his experience meant that he had had practice. With other girls.

'Don't think about it,' she scolded herself 'All the women he has possibly slept with are what… sixty…seventy years old now?' she relaxed 'I have nothing to worry about, he is with me now.' She smiled with contentment and almost unconsciously she moved her sleep-heavy arm to the narrow space next to her, just to be sure that Tom was there, but she felt nothing but the sheets under her finger tips. With a confused frown she turned to look at the space, empty, Ash's breath hitched in her throat and her chest started to hurt.

'He must be in the other bed,' she thought desperately as she struggled to sit up, 'He must be.' but when she finally found the strength to get her exhausted body up she saw the other bed was empty except for an old blanket and mussed pillow. Her heart began to sink and despair started to creep into her mind before she forced herself to get a grip on her emotions.

She collapsed back onto her pillows, she had to be logical, Tom wouldn't leave her, there just wasn't any chance of it. 'He probably went to the bathroom or something.' she thought tensely and started to fight the urge to get up and check when the door opened and Tom walked in, he looked very harried and he held himself extremely rigidly as he stalked across the room.

"Tom." she groaned his name in a mix of relief and worry, his head whipped to her and his eyes widened a fraction before he smiled and walked to her side, now seeming to be completely at ease.

"Good morning Ashley, did you sleep well?" Ash smiled and managed to work up a shrug.

"I thought I did, but I'm so tired still, I think you wore me out." her cheeks flamed again, Tom made a small noise in the back of his throat and looked into her eyes, she felt her head hurt for a few seconds before it faded away. That was happening too often for her liking. Tom smiled at her again and reached out to gently press his hand against her forehead, "I hope I didn't strain you too badly, you haven't been feeling well lately have you?" Ash frowned, it was true, she had been so exhausted lately for no apparent reason, not to mention the strange tingling that seemed to happening when ever magic was being preformed around her.

"I'm fine! It was fine- you were fine-" she gave a nervous giggle "Better than fine, great, it was great you were great-" he cut her off her babble with a swift kiss that made her toes curl and another giggle bubble up in her chest. Her exhaustion seemed to disappear as he pulled away from her and energy started to course through her body. She felt like she could wrestle an elephant and win.

"I'm glad to hear it." And Ash couldn't help but beam back at him, but her elation quickly turned to horror as she looked at her clock again, she had completely forgotten about school! She jerked up, almost slamming her head into Tom's and stumbled to her feet.

"Ashley what-?" she pushed past him and went for her wardrobe, frantically going through her few clean clothes to put together a suitable outfit, she had been neglecting her laundry, she really had to get to it. Speaking of being clean she didn't smell to ripe herself, she needed a shower- badly. She felt a stab of panic as she looked at red digital numbers of doom.

"I am late for school." she explained quickly as she quickly snapped her bra into place and threw on a skirt. It was much too short for her tastes but it was the only clean thing she had left that didn't violate the schools dress code, she then grabbed a top that was much too clingy for her to be completely comfortable in but she didn't really have a choice. She bolted for the door and placed her hand on the knob and was about to turn it when Tom placed his hand over hers.

"Skip it." she turned to look at him with an incredulous expression.

"I can't do that Tom, I've missed too much school already and I am really behind on my work." but he didn't move or remove his hand from hers, which she normally wouldn't have minded if she hadn't been so late.

"Skip it." He repeated, she frowned.

"Tom I have to go, I can't afford to miss any more school Mr. Burns has already threatened to fail me if I keep skipping my work." Tom's unseen other hand went to caress her back, sending chills up and down her spine. "I- I cant stay," she protested as his hand moved to her lower back, "I don't want to end up like all of those other girls-"

"You are already different from them," he said smoothly and grasped her hand on the doorknob in his gently pulling her away from the door "You are better than them," he kissed her neck and she had to hold back a groan at the feel of his hot breath on her throat "And stronger than they could ever hope to be." his other hand moved to her hip and gently squeezed while his mouth continued its assault. She shuddered, perhaps she could stay for a while…

Ash suddenly felt a surge of victory, she couldn't understand why she would feel victorious at a time like this. In fact if she looked at it in any other way she had lost- lost? 'No! I have to go to school I won't ruin my future, no matter how good this feels!' With a sudden wrench she pulled herself away from Tom holding back a whimper at the loss of contact.

"I have to go, I will be back in a few hours." She bolted from the room feeling a mix of relief and rage. 'But I'm not even angry!' she mentally wailed, 'Why do I feel this way!' she was already in enough trouble for leaving Tom, he would have to have her followed somehow-

She paused 'Where did that come from?' Ash didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she never thought about herself in the third person, or have anyone followed. These thoughts couldn't be hers, but then whose could they be and why would they be thinking she would be in any trouble for leaving Tom? There was only one logical answer- but she didn't want to think about it, there had to be another answer. Then she had it.

'Dodger,' she thought furiously 'He is still in my head. Trying to scare me away from Tom. Damn him for making me doubt my Tom.' for the rest of her walk to school she stubbornly focused her attention on hating Dodger, trying to ignore the pangs of hurt that accompanied his memory. Pangs that grew worse as she passed the path that he normally took to get into town.

'Forget him, he forgot you easily enough.' she thought as she stormed into the silent school, class had started and she was still dreadfully late, her shoulders hunched and she tried to make herself as small as possible as she squirmed into her classroom. Unfortunately it didn't work and the sharp eyes of Mr. Burns instantly went to her.

"Ms. Clarenceux, you are," he looked at the clock behind him "A twenty minutes late I hope you have a good reason for it," Ash shook her head "Then I have to give you detention perhaps that will help you learn something about punctuality. Don't forget school is a privilege not a right." Every member of the class kept their eyes on her until she took her seat and one boy openly laughed at her discomfort.

"Mr. King unless you wish to join Ms. Clarenceux in detention you will stop laughing at her misfortune and pay attention to the lesson." the boy frowned and turned back to the board mumbling an apology.

"Now back to what we were doing before we were interrupted," there was a vicious grin sent in her direction by Mathew King that made her try to sink deeper into her seat. "Now we are half way through our unit about World War Two." He turned back to the board and Ash hurried to grab her notepad and pen in her messy bag, trying to be as quiet as possible as she pulled the battered book out started to take notes.

But halfway through the lecture she thought she felt a prickling on the back of her neck, she glanced behind her but it was only King again, hovering over his notes. She frowned and went back to her work, but the prickling feeling came back. Ash cast a wary glance around the classroom, something was wrong. She felt as if she were being- but that was impossible! Why would anyone want to have her watched?

'Tom might.' her mental voice whispered, but she shook that thought away, that line of thought was more ridiculous than the thought that she was being watched. Her neck prickled again and she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder again. King seemed like the type of person to follow someone around for someone else…. She must have looked at him for a moment too long because he turned to sneer at her.

"What are you looking at." he hissed quietly. She dropped her head mumbling a quick "Nothing." before taking notes again. No it wouldn't be him, he was too stupid to be able to do anything important like spying.

'Stop thinking like this its insane!' she mentally scolded, 'I'm not being followed and that is that.' but the prickling feeling wasn't going away, she furiously scratched at the back of her neck to attempt to make it stop.

"Ms. Clarenceux are you alright?" she looked up, Mr. Burns and the rest of the class were looking at her, her cheeks reddened.

"I'm fine," Mr. Burns frowned "Really I just had an itch."

"Stay after the bell rings." he finally said and turned back to the board

'Great now I'm in trouble,' she thought crossly 'Wonderful, just what I needed.'

All too soon the bell rang and the students filed out, some glancing over at her before leaving. Ash didn't move until the last person had left and even then she took her time making her way to the front of the class.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he nodded and went over to the door, closing it gently.

"I wanted to ask you if everything was alright." Ash shrugged.

"I'm alright." he sighed and sat down at his desk.

"I don't think you are Ms. Clarenceux, and don't bother trying to deny it," he gestured to her to take a seat and she reluctantly did, "You have changed, and I am not the only one who has noticed it." Ash frowned.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Your other teachers have expressed concern about you and your grades, you know they have dropped dramatically in the past few weeks and you are in danger of having to repeat this year." her jaw dropped, she knew her grades were a little low but she never thought that it was this bad.

"I- I didn't know." Mr. Burns eyes softened slightly.

"You have been one of the brightest students I have had this year, I don't want anything to endanger the bright future I see before you, I will ask you again, is there anything wrong?" Ash was tempted to tell him about Tom, not the magical parts (he would throw her in the loony bin if she ever mentioned it) but about their relationship. But the prickling at the back of her neck started up again, she shivered and turned to look at Mr. Burns again.

'What if he is the one watching me,' a rush of paranoia made her lean away from the concerned gaze of her teacher 'What if it is all the teachers?' she leaned further away from him.

"It is none of your business," she suddenly snapped "So stop asking me." before Mr. Burns could respond she grabbed her bag went for the door. She couldn't stand being here, she wanted to go home, she wanted to be with Tom. She felt safe with him, yes, she would go home and she wouldn't go anywhere near those spying teachers again!

* * *

Tom sighed in frustration as he wiped his mouth on the back of his shirt sleeve, he had hated to do it but it was his only option at this point. He could not afford to have Ashley away from his influence so long, or anywhere close to the Malfoy, he didn't have the resources to have both of them followed. At least not yet. He just wished he didn't have to resort to the potion, he almost didn't have to either, he could sense her will wreaking but she had pulled away at the last minute.

He sighed and reached into his pocket for the antidote to the paranoia potion he had spread on his lips. Ashley would be back soon, most likely out of her mind with a fear she couldn't shake. He could feel the pangs of alarm start in her and gently guided her mind away from questioning him. It was getting appallingly simple to manipulate her thoughts, it worked to his advantage now, but in the future he would have to help her learn to block her mind away from anyone else looking around.

Tom took a tiny sip of the antidote feeling himself relax slightly, the paranoia potion didn't need to be ingested to have it work it could be absorbed through the skin and he had spread a generous amount on his lips while Ashley's back was turned. This would keep her from that muggle school, for a few days at least. He would have to think of something else to keep her near in the future.

'But I have time,' he thought as he conjured a cup of hot chocolate and poured the rest of the antidote into the brown liquid, 'Until then, I will be her safe haven.' With kind words at the tip of his tongue and a warming charm on the drink he was ready for her.

But he wasn't ready for the insane alarm that he felt through his link with the girl. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He heard a dark chuckle to his right and furiously turned to see the ghost with a wicked smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here," Tom hissed "I thought I told you to watch the Malfoy bastard." The ghost shrugged.

"I was, but I thought you should know that he has your girlfriend." Tom cursed and abruptly drained the ghost of his magic, just to cause him pain. The spirit fell to the ground, loud wails erupting from his throat as he writhed, Tom wasn't satisfied with that though and drained even more magic. The ghost's spectral body started contorting into impossible shapes, limbs curled into his torso, his eyes sank into his skull, his image blurred he became nothing more than a grey blob but through it all his bloodcurdling howling never stopped. When Tom had had enough and was calm he finally let the ghost return to his normal form and stand.

"Where are they." the ghost glared at him silver specks of sweat covered his face and his eyes glowed with an unholy light. Tom was about to start to take his magic again when the ghost spoke.

"They are going to Kings Cross Station, Dodger is trying to get her as faraway as possible before you notice her gone." Tom cursed again.

"Take me to them, now," the ghost shrugged.

"Whatever you say boss," he muttered and floated through the door with Tom hot on his heels. He would get rid of the little bastard Malfoy once and for all!

* * *

Jason smirked as he led Tom away from the orphanage, all was going according to plan and boy was he looking forward to the fireworks. He glanced over his shoulder at Tom's furious blue eyes and couldn't help but give a cheeky waive at him that Tom ignored. It didn't matter though, soon he would be gone and the other two with him and Jason would be at peace again. At least after they had felt as much pain as he had.


	18. Plots

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Here is chapter 17 dedicated to my 70th reviewer Anonymous Echo! This lovely person not only got me off my lazy butt to finish this chapter but has also given me the longest review I have ever received. This chapter is for you my friend! Good luck with your story!

An2:Now I have noticed a lack of reviews lately, would you pretty please with sugar on top review more?

XxAniketosxX: Being crazy paranoid would really suck.

Amnita77: She really doesn't know what's in store for her.

Chapter 17 Plots

_Tom shouted something after him but he didn't wait to find out what it was, he had escaped, and that was all that mattered. He stumbled his way down the street, his leg throbbing from the snake bites and his back burning from the spell, but at least he was alive, and when he was ready he would fight back!_

Dodger gave a small hiss of pain as he poured the alcohol down his spell burned back. The strong smell made him wrinkle his nose and yearn for fresh air but he could afford to loose a few brain cells if it meant getting his wounds clean. He grimaced as he started to wind gauze around his chest and shuddered as he pulled it tightly and made a small knot by his hip. He wasn't sure that this was the proper way to take care of an injury caused by a spell, but he didn't want to take any chances with a potion he didn't know how to brew.

He gave a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the pile of secondhand books he had stacked in the corner. It was every book a first-year going to Hogwarts needed, Dodger was many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. When starting anything you had to begin with the basics and that was what he was doing, the basics, over and over again.

"It's not enough." he growled to himself.

"You are right, those books can't give you what you need to defeat Tom." Dodger looked sharply up, instantly his hand went to his wand and pointed in the direction he heard the voice, but no one was there. His eyes narrowed as he straightened up with a wince, and carefully looked over each part of his newly acquired hotel room. There was no one there.

"Boo." a voice hissed in his ear, Dodger whipped around but again there was no one around, but from out of thin air there was a deep masculine chuckle.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Dodger tensed for a moment before relaxing, he smirked and went back to the chair he was sitting in before.

"You can't hurt me unless you plan on nagging me to death, ghost."

"Well now, you have spoiled my fun." he was sure that he heard a pout in the ghost's tone, Dodger glared at the empty air.

"Well now that I know what you are show yourself."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dodger leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowing.

"And why not?" there was a pause.

"Because big bad Tom ordered me to stay out of sight, it was very _convenient _that he forgot to tell me to keep silent," Dodger stiffened and his hold on his wand tightened "Relax Malfoy, I don't like him anymore than you do, in fact I dare say I hate him more."

Dodger snorted "I highly doubt that, now why are you talking to me."

"I have some information that will greatly increase your chances of winning against my _dear _Master. I thought you might like to know it is all." Dodger's eyes dilated and he eagerly leaned forward.

"Tell me." The ghost made a disapproving clucking noise.

"There will be plenty of time for that after I explain about the dangers of the information."

"I don't care about the dangers, just tell me how I can defeat him." Dodger growled, golden sparks shooting from the tip of his wand.

"Easy Malfoy, easy," the ghost soothed "No need to loose your temper, now put the nice wand away and we can get down to business." Dodgers warily put the wand into his back pocket.

"If its magic I will need to use my wand won't I?" there was a sigh.

"I told you before, I'm offering information not magic."

"What kind of information?" Dodger asked, feeling a touch of disappointment. While new information was welcome, he would have preferred to have extra magic on his side when he went to confront Tom.

"Everything Tom knows, and I mean everything," Dodger laughed, "What's so funny?" the ghost asked crossly.

"Because its impossible to learn everything he has in seventeen years in only a few hours."

"A few hours?" Dodger nodded.

"I can't afford to leave Ash any longer then that with him." he stood and walked over to the desk by his bed and opening it, inside was a pad of paper and a bible. He gently picked up the book and opened it, inside were two tickets for a train. When he bought the tickets he chose the farthest place away from London that he could, and that happened to be York.

From there he planned on going even further north into Scotland. Where he didn't know, but he and Ash would figure it out later when they were together again. "The train leaves today," he muttered "I have to get Ash out before then and I'm sure Tom won't let her go without a fight plus she will most likely resist," he sighed and rubbed his temples, "I have to get her to see reason and to do that I need her away form him. It's for her own good." He grumbled the last bit to himself.

There was a pause before the ghost spoke again, "I can give you all the information you need in five minutes. All you have to do is open your mind." Dodger looked in the direction of the voice but there was still no one there, not that he expected there to be.

"You said that this was dangerous?"

"You said you didn't care." Dodger shrugged.

"I don't, but I would like to know if it would stop me from being able to get Ash out safely."

"It won't, there is a chance of addiction to the magic learned though if you use too much too fast."

"I will take my chances, do it now." there was a brush of cold air as ice engulfed his hands.

"One last warning, this is temporary, the knowledge will disappear when Tom Riddle has been eradicated from this earth." Dodger nodded before tensing as the ice of the ghost's invisible body rushed over him. At first it was only bone numbing cold and a few images of red knives and chilling laughter then pictures and memories started to spin through his head so quickly he couldn't remain upright. He crumpled to the floor as whispers of a past he had never known engraved themselves into spare chucks of his brain, facts and figures flew past his eyes and things he couldn't understand before were suddenly understood.

Through his delirium he found an amazement of the magical knowledge that Tom held. He could have killed him at any time with any one of these spells. 'It was sheer dumb luck I survived all this time.' he thought numbly as the pain gradually faded and he was able to stand on shaky legs, the knowledge continued to rush through his mind.

Tom was a genius, he could admit that, and the fact that he would be able to out maneuver Dodger in the long run. If he wanted to succeed he would have to do something quickly, something that Tom wouldn't expect. He grit his teeth as he went through all of his options.

"I have to get her now," he decided he glanced around the room, "You still here ghost?"

"…Yes."

"Do you know if Ash has gone to school today?"

"She has."

"I can pick her up when she is walking home then." the ghost cleared his throat and Dodger scowled at the air around him.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Just for your information, he dosed her with a paranoia potion-"

"I can brew the antidote." Dodger interrupted, "I'm not worried about that."

"Fine, fine." the ghost grumbled, "You snatch the girl, run off, then plan to destroy Tom."

"No."

"No?"

"I will grab Ash, then when I have her safely in our compartment on the train you will go to Tom and tell him that I have taken her."

"Why?" the ghost sounded so incredulous that Dodger couldn't help but laugh.

"Because the sooner he is gone the sooner my life can go back to normal, besides he makes mistakes when he is angry this will be my best chance to get him."

"And if you loose?"

"I will just have to make sure I won't." The ghost chuckled.

"You have a plan." It was a statement, and Dodger smiled in return.

"Now I do, by the time Tom Riddle makes it to the train station he won't know what hit him. All I need you to do is keep him distracted for as long as possible, some of the things I plan on using take a while to prepare."

"I will do what I can." the ghost said. Dodger nodded and went over to grab his black cloak.

"I'm going to go wait for Ash, remember don't tell Tom that I have taken her until I have her on the train."

"What ever you say…boss." Dodger stormed out of the room not hearing the quiet cackling of the ghost behind him.


	19. Little Red Caboose

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Sorry this took so long but the muse wandered off for a bit before returning with a suntan. I was very upset he didn't take me along….. Anyway here is chapter 18!

XxAniketosxX: Got to love those plots! Especially when they go wrong.

Anonymous Echo: I love your reviews! They make me smile when I read them, and there will be even more kicks and twists in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Good luck with your story, I will be sure to read it!.

Chapter 18 Little Red Caboose

* * *

Ash ran down the path from her school, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes to be sure that she wasn't being followed. Some buried part of her conscious was telling her she was being foolish, that there was no one who would go after her and she should just go back to school. The other part of her though, the part that was making her run, was convinced that every shadow had something hidden in it, a lurking danger just waiting to strike the unwary.

'I want to go home. I want to be with Tom.' She thought as tears prickled in her eyes. Ash furiously rubbed her arm across them to stop them from coming out, she couldn't afford to cry now, she had to be alert. But in the few seconds that she was rubbing her eyes a figure in a dark cloak had bolted from the trees and was in hot pursuit. Ash let out a shrill scream and started to run faster but the figure quickly over took her and wrapped its arms around her to keep her still.

"Help!" she shrieked and struggled in her captors grip, "Tom! Tom!"

"For God's sake hold still Ash!" he hissed into her ear. She froze, she knew that voice, she had heard it almost every day for seven years.

"Dodger?" she whispered fearfully. Ash was gently turned in his arms and she saw the silver grey eyes of her once friend looking down at her. He gave the familiar half smirk she knew so well and released one of her arms to run a hand through his hair like he was embarrassed about something.

"Hey Ash, how you doing?" she blinked stupidly at him.

"How am I doing?" She repeated "I was fine until you grabbed me you lunatic!" Ash pulled out of his grasp and took a few steps away form him, her eyes narrowed in distrust. This was the boy who had gotten into her head and caused her to distrust Tom after all. Besides why was he here in the first place?

"Look before anything happens, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"What do you-" to her horror Dodger pulled out a long piece of polished wood that she now recognized as a wand. She took another step away from him and started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Ash, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take you away for a while." She started to tremble as her muscles locked up even though every part of her was screaming at her to start running again.

"Its you, you are the one who has been spying on me." a confused frown graced his lips and he paused for a moment, then realization flickered in his eyes and he continued to move toward her.

"You are not thinking clearly," he explained gently. "Come with me willingly and I can help you, I really don't want to knock you out." Her eyes were round in her terror, she didn't say anything. He sighed and raised his wand.

"Don't worry Ash, this will all be over soon and we will be safe again." The tip of his wand glowed blue and a spell rushed toward her, knocking her out instantly on impact.

* * *

Dodger moved with lightning speed and caught her before she hit the ground. He gave a weary sigh as he cast a feather-light charm on her limp body, she wasn't heavy, but he couldn't afford to wear himself out before his battle with Tom. He straightened up clutching Ash securely to his chest and started to move away.

As he walked he folded his cloak around him in a way that would hide Ash as well as himself. Someone might try to stop him if they thought he posed any danger to Ash, or they might call the police and he couldn't let that happen. He would be in jail and she would be put back in the orphanage with _him_.

It was still morning but the streets still seemed oddly empty to Dodger as he made his way through the streets. Did the muggles sense the impeding battle? No, no they couldn't, how could they possibly know-the poor sots. He picked up his pace obsessively checking and re-checking to be sure Ash was still covered by his robe.

He glanced over his shoulder every few minutes. The ghost said that he would buy him as much time as he could but something about the spirit nagged at him. Why was he helping him now? Why had he given Tom's knowledge to him? What did the ghost get out of all of this? He shook his head, he didn't have answers and he didn't have time to stop and think about it now.

Dodger made it to Kings Cross in what felt like record time. He pushed through the hustle and bustle to get to his train, not paying any mind to the people around him. Quickly he got on board, shaking his head at a man who offered to help him with his luggage and rapidly found his compartment. It was in the very back of the train in the last compartment, the walls were a rusty red and everything has an older feel to it. Ash would love it- if she ever got a chance to see it. He gently set Ash down on the seat across from his and took a small vial from his back pocket. He grabbed her cheeks and squeezed making her open her mouth and poured the antidote in. She coughed and he rubbed her throat to make her swallow, only when her breathing evened out did he allow himself to collapse back onto his seat. The potion would take effect in twenty minutes, then he could wake her up. She wouldn't be happy, but she would be safe and sane.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell did it come to this?" he groaned and rubbed his temples.

'No time to feel sorry for myself,' he thought and grimly palmed his wand 'I have to prepare.' He started to poke through Tom's dark knowledge, most of it was too terrible to even think of using but there was a shield charm he could use, a charm that would tie into his life force. As long as he was alive, Ash would be protected. It would be a constant drain on him and his magic, but it would be worth using as a first line of defense.

He waved his wand and groaned as he felt an invisible rope fasten around his magic then spread out to cover Ash's sleeping form. It was done, the next thing he planned to use were runes. Dodger took a small knife and sliced a gash down his left arm, blood welled up and he dipped the fingers of his right hand into it. He went to the entrance of the door and started to trace the runes along the edges of the frame first from the inside, then from the out. He stepped into the hallway, no one was there yet now was his chance to finish the wards. Dodger lifted a hand and was about to trace the rune for protection when an invisible force slammed into him and send him flying.

He hit the back of the compartment with a thud and to his horror he wall gave way against him. Dodger was out in the opening, the bars on the back of the small platform on the train the only thing keeping him from flying out onto the tracks. With a groan he looked up to see his the one person he had been dreading.

"Tom." he hissed and struggled to his feet.

Tom went into the train, and was rapidly making his way to the back of the train when a man with a stern expression stopped him, asking for his ticket. Tom smiled charmingly and held out his hand casting a quick nonverbal spell. The man's eyes were unfocused as he grabbed at nothing, looking his palm over before holding his hand back to Tom.

"All seems to be in order, go on." Tom nodded and went ahead, his eyes scanned every compartment. But there was no sign of either Ashley or the Malfoy, he was starting to think that the ghost had been lying to him when he spotted Dodger. He was doing something to the wall of a compartment.

'Blood Wards!' He thought with surprise, he recognized the seal he was trying to create, he was almost finished. 'Ashley must be inside.' was the mild thought as he raised his wand casting a blasting charm at the blonde who was instantly thrown back just as the spell hit where he was standing. Tom frowned, the spell was supposed to have blasted him to pieces, 'At least he is out of the way, I will take care of him as soon as I have Ashley again.'

H quickly cast a strong locking spell on the door behind him and went to Ashley's compartment. He passed through the uncompleted blood ward of the door and attempted to go to the sleeping girls side when an invisible barrier stopped him. Tom frowned in confusion and attempted to move toward her again, more cautiously this time, there was something in his way. Another ward.

Tom scowled and raised his wand "Indico."

"A life-force spell." He growled a moment later in disgust as the spell made itself known to him, 'How could he have advanced so quickly in only a day?' he thought as he backed out of the compartment. The train jolted under his feet, they were starting to leave. Tom glanced at Ashley, he wouldn't be able to get to her unless he got rid of that shield first and to do that the one who had cast the spell had to die. He glanced over at the hole in the wall Dodger had made when he had flown through it.

'That shouldn't be a problem.' he thought with relish, a sinister smirk crossing his lips, his grip on his wand tightening. He prowled forward prepared to take care of the Malfoy brat once and for all but when he got to the small platform where the Malfoy should have been there was nothing there. Tom frowned, Dodger wouldn't have jumped off the train before it started would he?

"Hey Riddle! Up here!' Tom's head whipped up to see the Malfoy standing on the top of the train car. He then made a childish, grotesque expression and bolted off. Tom scowled after him, he glanced at the ladder that would lead him to the top of the train waving his wand. There was no hidden jinxes or spells, satisfied he started to climb as fast as he could casting a shielding charm just to be safe as he made his way to the top of the train.

Just as he expected a spell came flying his way just as his head cleared the top but the shield Tom had created deflected it easily. Before another spell could be fired he got to his feet on the rattling jolting train top, the Malfoy was on the train car ahead of him a fierce determined expression on his face his wand raised and ready.

"Give up Malfoy!" Tom hissed over the roaring wind as the train picked up speed, "You can't beat me!" The blonde tensed a feral grin gracing his lips.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" he shouted back and threw a spell that shattered Tom's shield, forcing Tom to move out of the way of the purple bone shattering hex. 'If that's the way you want to play so be it.' Tom thought darkly.

"Excorio Tergum." he hissed, the yellow spell shot toward Dodger who clumsily threw up a shield that only just held against his skin pealing curse.

The duel had begun.

* * *

Jason floated next to the moving train, smirking as the two started to duel. That would occupy them until he did what had to be done. He floated through the train and into Ash's compartment, her sleeping face was twisted into an expression of discomfort. Jason floated past the wards that had so easily kept Tom out and reached out to touch Ash's smooth skin. He couldn't feel it, but he liked the sight of his hand on her and soon enough he would free her from Tom's spell and be able to touch her as long as he wished.

"_Ashley." _he whispered in Tom's voice and her eyes opened in confusion, looking around the seemingly empty room.

"Tom?" she called out groggily her eyes unfocused. _"I'm here," _Jason said as coolly as possible "_Outside the compartment." _Ash stumbled to her feet, continuing to look around in confusion.

"Where am I?"

"_No questions, come."_ if anything she was obedient and followed 'Tom's' voice out of the compartment continuing to look around in confusion.

"Where are you?"

"_Leave the train compartment,"_ Jason whispered, _"Just follow my voice." _she followed frowning at the locked door that would lead to the next compartment.

"Its locked Tom, I can't open it." Jason growled in frustration. And used some of the precious magic that kept his form stable to open the door, with a smile Ash stepped through it. There were a few people in the hallway but Jason didn't pay them any mind and continued to beckon to her.

"Where are we going?"

"_A place where we can be together, forever."_ They made it to the first car, a few of the older patrons scowling at Ash as she passed them.

"_Outside this compartment you will find a ladder, climb it."_

Ash nodded and did as she was told, ignoring the sounds of alarm by the conductor and a few other members of the train staff. Jason barred their passage though, locking the doors so they wouldn't be able to interfere. Ash was now on top of the train. Nine cars over Tom and Dodger dueled on oblivious to her presence. Jason used a bit more of his magic, his body starting to fade into non existence. Ash's eyes crossed and her expression relaxed.

"Why are we here Tom?" Ash asked her half lidded eyes flickering to where Jason stood, now visible.

"_We are going to jump."_


	20. The Beginning of the End

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: We are close to the end folks! Just a few more chapters to go! So in honor of almost reaching the end **I would love it if more people would review**, just a 'Good job' would do for me. And to all my reviewers who have been reviewing all the time: you guys don't know how much I appreciate it! It's the kind words that keep me going!

Starlessnight777: Sorry to end it that way but it had to be done!

XxAniketosxX: Yes, yes he is.

Chapter 19 The Beginning of the End

* * *

Tom ducked and the purple hex rushed over his shoulder leaving the material of his shirt slightly singed. He grit his teeth and cast another bone-crushing hex back at the blonde.

'He shouldn't know these spells, he shouldn't know how to cast them.' he thought as he cast a quick shield charm. Tom couldn't wrap his mind around it, yes there were dark spells that would enable someone to absorb information quickly but he would still have to practice the wand movements. Malfoy was moving as if he had had years of practice, not just a day. Tom's eyes widened slightly as a teal streak shattered his shield, forcing him to leap out of the way. Tom knew that spell it was one of his own inventions he had created for an ancient runes project. The shield shattering curse that would break all but the strongest protections.

'Its possible the spell is well known in this time but I doubt it.' he thought darkly, and the way Malfoy held himself in the duel looked so familiar- his stance, the way he held his wand- where had he seen it before? Tom didn't have time to ponder as a large fiery whip came crashing down by his feet making him flinch but not move, he knew this spell too. It reacted to movement, with a flick of his wand he cast the counter curse and quickly fired off an orange healing charm. Dodger frowned at the sight of the charm and didn't bother trying to protect himself. That gave Tom a chance to cast a fire whip of his own that struck quickly and wrapped around Dodger's ankle.

The blonde howled and instinctively tried to pull away from the source of the pain which only made the spell start to climb up his leg, Malfoy went down with a thud. Tom walked over to Dodger and stood over him, his silver eyes were narrowed in pain and rage.

"Good bye, Malfoy." He pointed his wand at him and was about to cast the spell that would end it all when the train jolted and Tom lost his balance. Dodger took the split second of time the jolt offered and cast the counter curse to the spell on his leg and rolled away. Tom glared after him.

"Give up, there is no way you can win." but the stubborn Malfoy just grit his teeth and struggled to his feet, heavily favoring his badly burned leg.

"Its not over until one of us is dead." he snarled and cast another spell that Tom easily dodged.

'It's time to end this.' he thought darkly as Malfoy leapt out of the way of his next spell and hit the ground hard. He was so close to the edge that he was at risk of falling over, Tom tensed slightly at the realization, one more move and he would have him!

"Bombarda!" a small explosion made the roof of the compartment they were on cave in, there were loud screams from the people below but Tom didn't pay them any mind, what he was focused on was Malfoy. The hole appeared right by Dodger's feet making him jump backwards, and, just as Tom hoped, fell over the edge of the train.

'It's about time!' he thought and was about to turn around to collect his prize when he heard a bang and a crash, he looked back over the edge and sighed in frustration. Malfoy had kicked into the window of the compartment with his good leg and was using it as a purchase as he clung to the side of the train.

"You are as hard to kill as a magical cockroach." Tom hissed and swiftly brought down his heel on Dodger's fingers. He let out a howl of pain but didn't let go, instead he continued to cling to the side of the train, his head turned away from Tom, Tom was about to crush his hand again when Dodger let out a horse cry.

"Ash!" Tom frowned and looked in the direction Malfoy was and sure enough there was Ashley- about to jump off of the train! Panic surged through Tom, if she died his magic might go with her, he couldn't let that happen. He looked back at Dodger and crushed his hands once more, relishing the sound of his scream as he let go. The bastard Malfoy was gone.

Tom felt triumph wash over him but didn't bask in his enemies defeat, he had to save his magic. Without another thought he ran up the compartments like his life depended on it.

**

* * *

**

Ash was about to jump into a pool in the center of a peaceful glade, she didn't really know why other than the fact that Tom wanted her to do it. Tom hadn't led her wrong so far, but then why did this feel wrong? The wind tore at her hair and clothes and she shivered at the chill, she really didn't want to go swimming when it was this cold out. She glanced over at Tom who was smiling at her, but this smile seemed strange, Tom's smile was usually nothing more than a quick quirk of the lips, this was a warm friendly smile that looked so unnatural on his features it disturbed her.

"It really cold out Tom, can we jump later?" A frown made his blurry forehead wrinkle, wait blurry why would Tom be blurry?

'Do I need to get my eyes checked?' she wondered and half-heartedly rubbed her eyes but that just seemed to make things worse.

"No it has to be now, jump." Ash frowned, took a shaky step away from the edge of the serene looking pool, and turned to face him. 'The ground is really unstable today!' she thought as the earth shuddered under her feet. But she didn't care about that at the moment, she had a bone to pick with one Mr. Tom Riddle

"Now listen here Tom, I don't mind doing things for you but if you think I will keep it up when you use that tone you have to be insane!" she snapped, but to her frustration he didn't answer her. Tom's form blurred again, this time into an almost unrecognizable blob, and to make matters worse she was starting to hear things! A muffled shout came from somewhere to her right, she frowned and squinted off into the trees, she didn't see anything there-

"Just do it! We don't have much time!" the Tom blob hissed violently and Ash flinched away at his tone. Tom had _never _used that tone with her before, the closest he had ever came to it was when they were making the potion so he could regain his form and he had instantly apologized. Ash took a step back from him and frowned when she felt her body heat up, like it did when Tom did magic, but he wasn't using magic was he? Her eyes narrowed and Tom's form warped again even the edges of the trees were looking a little funny…. Something was up, and she didn't like it.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly and the world around her fractured. It was like looking into a shattered mirror, each piece seeming to try to reflect the same thing over and over again, making Ash dizzy. The glade around her twisted and distorted and the scenery started to disappear, piece by piece, to reveal open country rushing by. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing she saw, Tom's face disappeared and another person took his place, a floating person made of pure silver.

"Ash!" the ghost hissed and reached for her with a spectral hand. Now Ash wasn't a coward, far from it, but she would _always _be terrified of ghosts. With a very impressive screech she lurched away from that dead hand and attempted to scoot back and away from it. Unfortunately, there wasn't any space to scoot and after putting a few inches between the ghost and her, Ash felt herself start to fall.

"No!" Someone screamed to her right.

"Yes!" The ghost shrieked.

And Ash fell.

Pure adrenaline went through her body, chills raced up and down her spine wildly and her entire body shook with the feeling. Things seemed to slow down and she noticed for the first time that she was on a train 'Not anymore!' she thought as the wind stole the air from her lungs and the bitter laugh in her throat ripped away. How she got on a train she didn't know, and she never would, she was passing the windows of the compartment in what seemed to be slow-motion. People were looking out the windows, a few were trying to futilely open them and others attempted to smash the doors down. A man caught her eyes as she passed him on her way down. He was an older man with graying hair and brown eyes, his clothing was nice and finely made but his large and calloused hands made her think he must work with them often.

He was a stranger and completely unremarkable except for the fact that he was the last person she would ever see and his image was burned into her mind. Him sitting there amongst all the chaos, looking out the window at the girl about to die with the dreamers hazel-green eyes, too short hair, and almost curvy body she was still growing into.

'I'm only fifteen!' she mentally wailed at that unobtrusive man, who placidly watched her fall 'I don't want to die!' she fell further down and the people disappeared from view, she could see the wheels of the train now turning forever in a circle, loose chains jangled in her view, and the loud roar of the still moving vehicle made her ears ache. Five seconds had passed and if she had to guess she would say that she had two seconds more to contemplate the tracks before she hit the ground.

'No! We are going to die, we can't die not yet!' she mentally wailed again not completely sure about what she meant by those last thoughts as another surge went through her body, but this time it wasn't fear she felt. It was magic. Power pulsed through her body in waves followed by the sudden sensation of being pushed through a straw. With a sharp crack she disappeared, her face just millimeters from the cold iron track.

**

* * *

**

Jason smiled in gleeful triumph as she slipped over the edge, soon she would be a ghost like he was and they would spend eternity together. She might stick around to haunt the train for a while and who was he to take that from her, his haunting years were the best of his afterlife. But eventually they would go places, perhaps find a child or two to kill and add to their family- yes it would be perfect.

What made it even more wonderful was the thought that he had outsmarted one of the supposedly greatest minds in one hundred years. Yes, he would forever gloat to his pretty new ghost wife about how much smarter than her old lover he was, how much greater he was and how much more powerful-

Agony like he had never known before rippled through his body and this time it didn't stop it went on and on and on until there was little left of Jason but a few wisps of his body. He turned to look at his one time master and saw true rage in his eyes, the deep blue color was gone and a blood red had taken its place. The wind had whipped his hair into a black cloud around his face making his skin even more pale and perfect looking than before. He looked like a dark, vengeful, god, and for the first time since his mortal heart had beat its last, he was afraid.

"Goodbye Jason Smith." Tom said in a deadly calm voice, and Jason eyes widened in horror as he looked death in the face for a split second before he knew no more.


	21. Dodger's Dilemma

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: Tis Chapter 20! Huzza!

Thedeathchandelier: This chapter is for you, you wonderful wonderful person! Thank you for all the reviews!

sammie jo: See I wrote more!

XxAniketosxX" Yup bye bye Jason! Ash is gone but you will find out where to…eventually.

Anonymous: Well here is what happened to Dodger, and Jason did get what was coming to him. I hope I updated it soon enough for you. Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter 20 Dodger's Dilemma

* * *

_He looked back at Dodger and crushed his hands once more, relishing the sound of his scream as he let go. The bastard Malfoy was gone._

Dodger clung to the broken compartment window, the glass cutting deeply into his hands. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as blood poured down his arms and his legs started to burn from him trying to keep them curled up and away from the rushing earth below, the wound that Tom had inflicted on him didn't help matters either. He tried to pull himself up again, his muscles trembled from the strain before giving out and making him flop back to the position he had been in before.

'Sweet goodness I should just let go, anything would be better than this.' His hands were numb, he doubted he could let go if he wanted to anyway. He pressed his head against the side of the compartment, listening to the thudding of his heart in his ears.

_Thud- thud- thud- _Dodger frowned, last time he checked a heartbeat didn't sound like that. Was it coming from the inside of the compartment?

_CRASH! _There were voices, men's voices. Dodger lifted his head away from the train car and pulled himself up again, one last time. The strain was almost more than he could take, sweat poured down his forehead and into his eyes making them burn. He squeezed them shut and pulled again, when he was sure that _someone _would be able to see him he inhaled and shouted.

"Help!" there was a loud rumble and then the feeling hands on his body, pulling him back into the safety of the train. He was dragged into one of the seats and placed on his side.

"Its alright son, we got you." a deep voice rumbled, and Dodger opened his eyes. There were men standing around him, a few were the train's personnel but the others were just average riders.

"You feeling alright?" someone asked and Dodger snorted.

"I feel like shit." he groaned out, one of the men snorted to the side snorted, but Dodger didn't notice who did his eyes were drawn to the man in front of him. He was tall, and average looking but dressed very strangely and for that reason alone he stood out. The same person off to the side laughed.

"I would imagine so, falling off a train has that effect on someone. Or so I'm told." the voice chortled while the strangely dressed man turned to the other people in the compartment and pulled out a wand. Dodger's eyes widened as the man started to cast spells on everyone gathered around and sent them on their way- except one. An old man with large sad eyes that reminded him of a bloodhounds and thick graying hair, he looked somewhat normal in an old-fashioned muggle suit. Once the strangely dressed man was finished casting he shut the door to their compartment, putting up a ward Dodger didn't recognize.

"That will have to do until the Ministry can get someone here to clean up this mess you made," the man with the strange clothing said with a tired sigh and flopped down into the seat across from his, "You know how many laws you have broken?" Dodger shook his head and the man made a noise of contempt in the back of his throat "Didn't think so, kids these days no respect for the law." The man with the bloodhound eyes sighed and shook his head.

"Now Troy, he is only a boy." The strangely dressed man, Troy, glared at his companion.

"I don't think so Crocker, he looks to be of age. Probably just graduated from Hogwarts too." Troy eyed Dodger with a squinty brown eye.

"Perhaps so, but I think that there is more to this story than meets the eye," Crocker said and took the seat next to Troy, "He doesn't seem the type to try and blow up a train without good reason." They both looked at Dodger expectantly and Dodger glared weakly in return before collapsing back.

"I am trying to keep my girlfriend away from an evil dark wizard who has been trying to kill me for the past- oh I would say about three days," The two wizards- he guessed they were wizards- gaped at him "Oh it gets better, that dark wizard, he is probably still on the roof of the train with a double crossing ghost and-" Dodger jerked up suddenly, Ash, how could he have forgotten Ash!

"Ash! They are still on the top of the train!" the two wizards looked at one another in alarm.

"Troy, you go check the roof of the train," Troy opened his mouth like he was about to protest but Crocker glared at him so fiercely he didn't. "You have Auror training, I'm sure you can handle one dark wizard."

"If you haven't forgotten I gave up being an Auror," Troy snapped, but he drew his wand and un-warded compartment "I expect to have you at my back, one dark wizard is still one too many for me." Crocker pulled out his own wand, his eyes shining.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I used to be the best duelist in school you know."

"Let's go." And they both were gone. Dodger waited a minute before he struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his badly burned leg and hands that wouldn't quite close. He couldn't afford to stay and wait for the Ministry to take him into custody, too many questions and not enough answers, and what would they do if they found Ash? Would she be arrested? Would they see her as the victim she was?

No he had to find her first, and he had to get her away from the wizarding world. Dodger limped out of the compartment and started toward a group of muggles that were still lingering around in the hallways. They were arguing loudly about what was going on with the train, the theories ranging from simple engine problems to a terrorist attack. Dodger resolutely limped past them, keeping his injuries as hidden from view as possible. His hands were still bleeding badly though and he struggled to keep the droplets of blood off of the floor to keep from leaving a trail.

He somehow found his way into a dining car and saw an unused table, he glanced around to be sure no one was watching him before limping over to it and grabbing the cloth napkins to wrap around his palms.

He glanced over at the people in the compartment, they were all pressed against the windows across from him and looking out, chattering wildly. What were they looking for? He took a small step closer to hear what all the commotion was about and his heart stopped.

"-yea a girl, fell right off the top of the train she did. I don't reckon she could have survived a fall like that." Dodger shook his head, denial screaming out of every part of his being, his strength seemed to leave him and he collapsed back into one of the unoccupied chairs.

'No, no not after all of this, she can't be dead. That bastard Riddle wouldn't have let her die,' He relaxed a fraction 'Yes, he has her, she is with him, all I have to do is find them.'

"Mister?" he looked at the seat next to him in surprise, a small girl was watching him with wide eyes. "You looked really sad," she said and held out a small careworn doll, "You can play with Lucy, that helps me when I'm sad." sorrow filled him again as he remembered another little girl, one with shining green-hazel eyes and the soul of a saint. His best friend, his Ash… he _had _to get her back!

"Thank you, but I think you need that doll more than I do." the little girl blinked at him before shrugging and going back to doing whatever it was she had been doing before. Dodger smiled sadly at the girl and stood back up again, his body protesting loudly. He needed a new plan, and another wand to replace his and he knew how to solve at least one of his problems right now. Dodger limped back to the compartment where the two older wizards had kept him. They had returned and they weren't happy. Dodger ducked into a bathroom close by, listening hard to the two arguing, and waiting for his chance to strike.

"Well I don't know where he could have gone!" Troy shouted.

"Well why don't you start looking then?" Crocker growled back at him, "The kid is hard to miss with all that blond hair, I swear he could pass for a Malfoy but Lucius has only the one son-"

"Save it and help me look for him, unless you want the Ministry blaming this whole mess on us and that _dark wizard_. Merlin I feel like a fool for believing that one, sucker for a sob story, that's why I quit the corps." Crocker snorted but didn't comment. Dodger's eyes narrowed, Tom must have left the train as soon as he got Ash, but where could he have gone in such a hurry?

'He might have had a Portkey but I doubt that.' Dodger sighed, from the memories he still had of Tom's he knew that the other teen could make one, but he wouldn't have had enough time to create one before going after Dodger and Ash. 'Apperation then,' he decided. But that meant that they could be anywhere, 'I can think about that later though,' he thought and listened hard.

"All right, all right lets get searching. Although I don't know what the rush is, he must still be on the train, he has no way off." Dodger peaked out of the tiny bathroom and saw the two wizards pass by.

"I think it would be easier if we split up," Crocker commented, "I will go down to the end of the train and you can take the front."

"We just came from the back of the train, we know he isn't there!" Troy snapped.

"We might have missed something, besides that he could have been hiding when we passed through." Troy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Lets get this over with." he stormed off toward the dining car that Dodger just left.

"Try not to scare him any more than he already is!" Crocker called after the other wizard, "He's just a kid!" Crocker sighed and shook his head when he didn't get any response and trudged towards the back of the train. Dodger slipped out of the bathroom and followed after him, while he did like what little he saw of Crocker, he was the easiest target.

Dodger prowled after the man, keeping a safe distance from him so as not to draw attention, keeping an eye on the people they passed. This was something Dodger had been good at, pick pocketing. Dodger closed the distance quickly and with a small, fast, movement reached the pocket where he saw Crocker draw his wand from earlier. He felt the tips of his fingers wrap around the smooth polished wand and quickly jerked his hand back, Crocker's wand was his.

Unfortunately the move must have been too abrupt, or the wand had touched him on its way out because Crocker paused and glanced behind him. His eyes widening in alarm at the sight of Dodger with his wand.

Dodger stumbled back, pain shooting up his wrist as he clenched the wand in his injured hand. Crocker looked at Dodger then at Dodger's hand, Dodger glanced at the appendage with a grimace, the cloth napkin was dyed red with his blood and his grip wasn't as tight as he would have liked but he just couldn't clench his hand anymore. It would hurt his maneuverability with the wand, but it didn't matter, he would be able to escape anyway.

"So what are you going to do kid?" Crocker asked casually, his eyes never leaving the wand pointed at his chest.

"I'm going to get the hell out of here, find Tom Riddle, and get my girl back." Crocker frowned.

"Tom Riddle?"

"Hey you got him!" Dodger whipped around but his leg had had enough and gave out on him and he fell to the ground, Crocker saw his chance and went for the wand but Dodger was faster with a quick movement of the wand that made his hand scream in agony, Dodger had disappeared.

Troy turned to scowl at Crocker, "You let him get away!" but Crocker was still looking at the spot Dodger had been in, a small frown crossing his lips.

"Tom Riddle…."

"What did you say?" Crocker smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about Troy, now lets get our stories straight for the aurors when they get here."


	22. As Each Story Ends…

Summary: He said he was just a memory. A friend. Someone to talk to. She had believed him and his stories of a magical land just beyond her world. But what happens when Tom Riddle becomes more than just a forgotten memory?

An: THE FINAL CHAPTER! YAHOOOOO I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept with the story all this time. Y'all are wonderful!

Thedeathchandelier: Always a pleasure to acknowledge my reviewers! Thank you for all the reviews!

XxAinketosxX: You have reviewed my story for as long as I can remember! Thank you! And Dodger has one of those believable faces that people like.

Chapter 21 As Each Story Ends…

* * *

Tom allowed himself a small noise of triumph as Jason faded into nothing. In all of his years at Hogwarts he had never heard of a ghost doing anything like this, perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't a natural magical creature, perhaps it was the fact that he had been a muggle before and the unnatural afterlife had slowly driven him mad. It didn't matter, he was gone now. Unfortunately, the now officially deceased Jason had caused him one more problem before being eliminated. He had caused Tom to lose Ashley, and this time he had no way of tracking her.

"Where are you you stupid little chit?" he muttered as he reached through his connection to her, but he didn't feel any response, in fact he didn't feel anything. 'Damn!' he cursed and forced himself to resist the impulse to blow something up. He had used up too much energy in his duel, if he used any more he was in danger of loosing his new body and that was _not _an option. But that meant he would have to live like a muggle until he found Ashley and he didn't know how he could find her without magic. Besides he was still a stranger in this world, he had no connections, no money, not even a magical core to call his own.

He gave an angry sigh and let his nails dig deeply into his palms, drawing blood. He did have one other option but he didn't even want to consider it, 'But I have to….' he shut his eyes.

'I could return to the diary,' he thought with some trepidation. 'Wait until someone finds it again and possess them, then find Ashley and take my magic back.' But Tom didn't know where the diary was, the last place he saw it was….

When he had dueled Lucius Malfoy, Ash had had it then. Did that mean it was still there? He would have to check- gathering together the last bits of reserve magic he had he disappeared from the top of the train and reappeared in the dingy alleyway Malfoy had been. Much to his surprise the Malfoy elder was still there, looking much worse for ware but alive. Whatever Ash had done to him it had stuck for a full day and night. Other things had been picked off the man as he lay in status and he looked little better than a beggar, or one of the many drunks in the area. Tom was tempted to leave him there but he saw something that made him pause.

When Tom had first started gathering supporters he had created a symbol to mark them with, something his other self had continued. (The people of this time named the symbol the Dark Mark if he remembered his reading correctly.) There on this man's arm he saw the brand, the skull and snake, he was one of his followers. Tom's eyes glittered as a plan started to take shape in his mind, he could use this man. If he was indeed one of his minions he would do anything to please his master, his other wouldn't have it any other way. He would be able to play on that adoration if it existed, but first he had to find the diary.

"Accio diary!" Tom felt his magic drain and saw his hand fade into nonexistence for a split-second. He was running out of energy, but it wouldn't matter as soon as he got his diary back, sure enough there was a rattling as the worn leather book landed into his numb hand. It pulsed as it attempted to draw Tom back into its pages.

"Not yet." Tom said through gritted teeth, he quickly placed the diary in the Malfoy's hand and cast a powerful sticking charm to be sure he wouldn't be able to dislodge it without good reason. He then conjured a quill and wrote a hasty note on the first page of the diary. His body shuddered on its own and the quill slipped through his fingers, he was starting to fade fast. But there was one more thing he had to do before he could allow the diary to absorb him once more.

Tom reached into the man with a transparent hand, memories flooded his mind of the Malfoy's life, but he couldn't afford to pay attention to them now. Tom's hand moved around before finding what he was looking for, he grabbed the man's magical core, and shook it.

"Wake!" He snarled, and to his relief the shock of having his magical core touched woke the Malfoy from whatever spell Ashley had placed on him. Just as he saw the silver eyes of the man open, Tom faded into the eternal loop of memory that was the diary.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes to catch the flicker of an outline that could have been human, but he wasn't sure. Glancing around he realized where he was, Knockturn Alley, how did he get here? As he tried to think back he couldn't remember much of anything besides leaving the house for some shopping, another fuzzy memory of someone ransacking his pockets made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Someone had mugged him and successfully knocked him out for Merlin knew how long. He had to get out of this alley and back to his manor. He would plot his revenge against the fool who dare steal from the Malfoy family.

But as he tried to sit up he felt something strange about his right hand, he raised it to eye level and saw a small leather bound diary. With a frown he shook his hand to try to dislodge it from his person but it clung to the appendage. He grabbed it with his other hand and tried to pull it off but it still clung. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he realized that magic was involved, but why? Who would steal from him only to stick a diary to his hand?

With a small cautious movement he opened the diary and froze when he saw a familiar script. He had become well acquainted with the Dark Lord's writing when he was in power, and if Lucius' eyes weren't deceiving him-

It had to be a trick, or a forgery. There was no way that the Dark Lord could have sent him anything, much less a diary. But why would anyone go through so much trouble to trick him? Something more was going on and he didn't like not knowing what it was. He was tempted to be rid of the diary and think no more of it. The Dark Lord was dead after all…

'But what if…..what if this isn't some sort of ill-conceived prank.'

What if the Dark Lord really _had _sent him this message and he found out that his orders hadn't been followed. He would be eliminated on the spot, and his family- he absolutely refused to put Draco at risk. With no small amount of fear he looked at the words in the diary once more.

He quickly scanned the short message left for him from the supposed Dark Lord, the instructions were simple and the rewards for succeeding great. 'Get the diary inside Hogwarts and the diary would do the rest-the rest of what?' before he could read it a third time the words started to sink into the page and more appeared, glittering black with fresh ink.

_Do not defy me Malfoy__** I am Lord Voldemort and I will be obeyed! **_

If Lucius could have he would have dropped the diary in shock. Where had the writing come from? Was the Dark Lord commanding him from beyond the grave? Or was this some strange magic he didn't understand that his master had left behind? Lucius didn't dare disobey, but what if this was an attempt by aurors to confirm his willing Death Eater status? He sat up and stumbled to his feet but faltered when his legs wouldn't hold his weight. He caught himself before he face planted into the grimy ground. There slightly to his left was a quill.

He frowned at the new looking feather quill, picked it up, and glanced around for whomever could have left it. But he was alone, he glanced back at the diary still in his hand, the ink had faded back into the paper. 'Perhaps I am not as alone as I thought.'

With a shaking hand Lucius grabbed the quill off of the ground and pressed it against the clean parchment.

_How do I know you are who you say you are? _the words sank into the page and he felt a flicker of his magic, as if it was being used.

_You can choose not to believe me, but that course of action would not be wise. I wish to live again Malfoy, and to do that I need life-force. Whether I get it from you or another source- your son for example- I care not. _a chill went down Lucius spine. The writer certainly sounded like the Dark Lord.

_I will not let you hurt my son. _he wrote. There was a pause.

_I am afraid you will have no choice in the matter should I choose to use the boy. You see each time you write in my diary, I get stronger. _Lucius felt a strange jolt go through his mind and he blacked out.

When he awoke he was back at Malfoy Manor with no idea of how he got there, it was dark out and the moon illuminated the figure in the bed he was standing over. His wife, sleeping soundly in their bed, Lucius' wand was in his hand and aimed at her sleeping form. He dropped his wand in horror and took a step away from her, what had he been about to do? With alarm Lucius looked back down at his palm, the diary was still there. With a trembling hand he opened the book, new words were printed across the page in a flowing script.

_I do not wish to kill your family Malfoy, but if you disobey me-_

The words were cut off but the threat was clear. Lucius turned on his heel and left the room as quietly as he could and made his way to his study, he grabbed one of his fine quills and scribbled a reply.

_What do you wish of me my lord? _the words sank into the page and an eternity seemed to pass before a reply was formed.

_I need to get to Hogwarts, it has the supplies I need to live once more._

_What about Dumbledore? _

_The old fool will not be aware of me. _

_How will I get you into the school?_

_Give the diary to a Hogwarts student, a first year would be preferable. _

He frowned but didn't question his master. _I will do so, but master it is the begining of the school year I will have to wait until next year before I can go through with your orders._

_So be it. _The Dark Lord wrote back. Lucius shut the diary and to his relief it easily parted from his hand. He would have to put it in a safe place until next year, somewhere no one would be able to find it- especially not Draco. He stood and walked over to a painting of his father Abraxas Malfoy who looked down at him curiously.

"I need to use the safe."

"Password?"

"All for the family." the painting nodded and the frame swung forward revealing a small empty nook, without a moments hesitation he placed the diary inside. The portrait swinging shut with an ominous thump.

_

* * *

_

Ash felt her body flung to the ground where she then proceeded to roll into something cold and hard. She groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes together tightly.

'Oh god I am going to throw up.' her stomach heaved but it was sheer force of will that kept her from loosing her breakfast. She heard a loud exclamation behind her but didn't open her eyes. She was too sick to care about anything more than her churning stomach and spinning head. The cold pressure on her back left and there was a loud squeaking sound of what she recognized as rusty hinges.

"Hey are yea alrigh?" Ash opened to her eyes to see twin glittering black eyes surrounded by black curly hair. She didn't answer as her stomach ached and caused her to curl up and beg every god she knew about to take the pain away. She shut her eyes again and groaned in agony.

Ash felt herself being lifted and cradled in what must have been a giants arms, they were warm and comforting and the thud of the heart soothed her slightly. The giant carrying her moved too swiftly for her comfort, sounds and lights disorienting her and making her stomach rebel even more strongly against her.

"Good heavens Hagrid! What happened?"

"I found her out by tha gate." the giant explained.

"Well put her over here, I will look after her while you go and get professor Dumbledore." Ash opened her eyes and saw a woman dressed in an old fashioned nurses outfit, her sharp eyes looked Ash over critically before whipping out a wand and casting so fast it made Ash dizzy.

"Apparition sickness," the woman clucked her tongue noisily, "What were you doing apparateing without a license?" Ash was about to ask just what apparition was when a bottle was shoved to her lips and fluid entered her mouth, automatically she swallowed the foul liquid and gagged loudly.

"Well if you don't like the taste of the potion you shouldn't be doing things that will make you sick." the woman said sharply before turning and walking over to one of the other beds where a boy wearing yellow robes was moaning, the woman impatiently started muttering something about a foul sport and scolding the boy.

'What the hell is going on?' Ash wondered as she felt her head clear and her stomach settle down. She glanced around the room anxiously, she was in a sick room of some kind if the completely sterile white environment was anything to go by. But just where was she? She eyed the nurse to make sure she was completely preoccupied before slipping out of the bed and walking over to a window close by.

She couldn't hold back her gasp of surprise at the sight that greeted her. There were lush, sprawling, green lawns that extended out into an endless forest. To the left there was a giant lake that a few people were lounging by, taking advantage of the unusual warm late October weather before the inevitable cold set in.

Even further to the left was a giant area surrounded by stands, a few more people were _flying _around in the same kind of outfit as the boy in the bed behind her, and were they on broomsticks? Tom had told her about it and she had seen the broom in Diagon but she hadn't actually seen them fly. In fact this all seemed a bit familiar, like a forgotten memory….

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ash jumped a foot in the air and whirled around to see the most unusual man she had ever met. He was wearing purple robes with yellow shooting stars, a large purple wizards hat, and a pair of silver glasses completed the look. His face was old but those twinkling blue eyes held energy. What amazed her the most was the long beard that was tucked into his waistband.

"Merlin?" she blurted out stupidly. The man chuckled warmly and his eyes twinkled even more and Ash wondered how he got them to do that.

"No but many people have mistaken me for him, I am Albus Dumbledore." he paused and she realized that he was waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh, I'm Ashley Clarenceux but I usually go by Ash."

"And if I may ask, what were you doing outside our gates on this fine afternoon." Ash frowned and ran a hand through her short hair.

"I, I fell off a train, I don't know what happened after that." Dumbledore's eyes bore into hers and she felt a tiny pinch in the back of her head that made her shut her eyes and rub her forehead.

"I'm sorry sir, I have been getting these headaches…." he nodded.

"I understand," He paused "I believe you about the train. How you got here on the other hand is very strange indeed." she frowned.

"Why?"

"You have never been to this castle before correct?"

'Castle?' "No sir but what-?"

"When someone goes through apparition- teleporting from one place to another-" he rapidly explained at her confused glance "They must have a clear destination in mind, and if you have never been here before it is strange that you would appear here." Ash frowned.

"Just, where am I exactly?"

"You don't know?" Ash shook her head.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm at Hogwarts." she gave a weak chuckle and proceeded to pass out.

_End Part One _


End file.
